


Forbidden Until Rumspringa

by LittleMissNicap



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusing interactions with technology, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Childhood Sweethearts, Coming of Age, F/F, Femslash, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, M/M, Naive, Romance, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNicap/pseuds/LittleMissNicap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot are in love and set to be betrothed, but not to each other. But before that occurs, what will happen during their coming of age and rite of passage year known as Rumspringa? And will their forbidden love survive, if or when they return? Alex/Olivia, Liz/Lena, Trevor/Rafael; Romance/Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right off the bat, I have to say that I'm not a religious person in any way, shape or form, but I do respect a person's belief in a greater and/or higher being, so I mean not to offend any readers with this story :-). Having said that, I do admit that many religious cultures and customs fascinate me... particularly the Amish. I think it stems back to seeing 'Witness' many moons ago... mmm, Kelly McGillis in that. I wanted to be Harrison Ford and kiss her ;-). I got to thinking there's got to be lesbian and gay Amish people and what do they do? How do they cope? Also having recently finally seen 'Plain Truth' with Mariska, this story idea kind of popped in to my head. Also Rafael Barba in the show with his pants braces certainly helped too ;-)
> 
> I'm not saying within this particular story there will be any aspects of any religion per se, but there will be easily recognisable 'Amish-like' and 'Amish-type' things happen, but it won't be strictly adhering to all Amish customs. There will be a couple of Pennsylvanian Dutch/German words used by certain characters, but they will be explained along the way. It's AU for sure, so it's set in no particular area of the USA, nor time frame (apart from there's no internet, computers, cell phones etc in the 'outside world'. So good old coin operated phones and typewriters etc). So let's say a modern but simpler time, so maybe early 80's if you want, but it's not necessary. This is the Alex and Olivia story, with a side order of Donnelly and Petrovsky. The only thing you have to know is that Liz and Lena are in their mid to late 30's, and Alex and Olivia are teenagers. Some other L&O characters will be mentioned too.

The dark brown eyes of Olivia Benson's darted to the right, straining to take in the profile view of her best friend sitting next to her, Alexandra Cabot. Only one word from Olivia's vocabulary would and could describe the blonde haired, blue eyed teen sitting beside her: beautiful. She could use a vast array of adverbs to precede that one word... breathtakingly, utterly, immensely, truly, gracefully, purely, simply. But no matter how many descriptives she could think of, in Olivia's eyes Alexandra was still just beautiful.

"Olivia Benson! Repeat for the class what I just said!" Miriam Cabot's voice cut through the air like a knife, making the almost 17 year old brunette jump in surprise. She came face to face with the older blonde who had a black bonnet covering her head, indicating she was an Elder within the Village.

Sighing internally, Olivia parroted back the words the woman had spoken holding the same glare she was being given. "Man shall not lay down with man, nor woman with woman, as man should lay with woman, Elder Miriam. It is  _forbidden_..."

Miriam held Olivia's steely gaze before a tiny look of satisfaction settled over her patrician features. Olivia's eyes made brief contact with a reading Elder Lena Petrovsky, then a knitting Elder Elizabeth Donnelly in the corner of the small schooling room before she glared back at blonde woman crouched in front of her shared table.

A small smirk of her own appeared for a moment before Olivia spoke clearly, "... Until  _Rumspringa_."

There was a collective inhaled breath from the small Village Lore schooling class that included Olivia's very close friends Alexandra, Rafael Barba and Trevor Langan. Also in attendance this particular day were Dean Porter, Brian Cassidy, Kenneth Briscoe, Nicholas Amaro, Amanda Rollins, Cassandra Novak, Danielle Beck and Kimberley Greylek. However they were all younger than Olivia and her close friends. Some were just a year younger, some were 2 or more years.

Olivia's oldest friend, Elliott Stabler, had finished schooling the previous year, and just before that particular  _Rumspringa_  became tentatively betrothed to his now wife, Katherine. They had been paired by the Elders of the Village not long before Katherine had turned 17, but they could not be wedded until after they had experienced  _Rumspringa_ and chose to stay in the Village. Elliott and Katherine stayed in the _Rumspringa House_  on the far outskirts of the Village (around half a day's ride by horse and buggy), being allowed to come and go as they pleased and interact with  _the English_  of the nearby Main Town.  _The English_  was the term given to any and all outsiders of the Village, any of those previous Villagers that chose to leave, or were shunned to leave the Village. The young Stabler family increased their numbers by one after Katherine gave birth to baby Maureen just weeks ago.

It was basically an open secret that Olivia Benson was of _English_  descent. Her mother, Serena Benson, had returned from her year long  _Rumspringa_ , heavily pregnant although not tentatively betrothed to anyone at the time, and the whispers and speculations began from the 'old families' of the Village. Mostly everyone in the Village  _assumed_  Serena never spoke to anyone about the conception of her child due to the shame of laying with an  _English_  man, but this was not the case. Only 2 other Villagers knew Serena's secret. Then again, only Serena knew  _their_  secret and took it to her grave. A few weeks after returning from  _Rumspringa_ , a little girl was born and named Olivia by Serena, but sadly Serena died only hours after childbirth. A respected and unofficial leader of the Village, Elder Donald Cragen, adopted Olivia as his own daughter (his own wife, Margory, had passed away when an automobile collided with their horse and buggy some years earlier). Due to Elder Donald informally adopting Olivia, noone dare speak of her  _English_  heritage in public, but the murmurs and innuendos never completely ceased.

Serena Benson's best friend, Lena Petrovsky, helped Donald raise Olivia to be the young woman she was becoming. Lena's own husband-to-be was killed when a barn collapsed during a barn raising only weeks after being tentatively betrothed, as was the tentatively betrothed husband of Elizabeth Donnelly. This terrible accident which also claimed 4 other lives from the Village, occurred almost 20 years ago, and whilst sad, it helped finally bring 2 people together during their own  _Rumspringa_. Serena's other best friend, Elizabeth Donnelly, was Alexandra Cabot's aunt and the older sister of Miriam Cabot (née Donnelly). Even though it was Elizabeth that basically raised Alexandra from birth, to this very day Miriam Cabot swung from not caring at all about her only daughter to being overly protective of her, especially after her own husband left the Village one night over 10 years ago. Miriam always told Alexandra her father left because 'he was disappointed with his family' which made Alexandra Cabot strive harder in every aspect of her life and not want to disappoint her family, nor her mother any further... and never the actual truth, which was he left 'to live the life he needed to'. Having her husband  _choose_  to leave the Village brought much shame to Miriam and therefore the Cabot family name. The one thing Miriam  _did_  care about for Alexandra was who she could be betrothed to.

Her ideal match for Alexandra was Trevor Langan.

The Cabots, Langans and Donnellys were deemed 'old families' of the Village, much respected but were staunchly set in their ways (except for Elizabeth, who was more... progressive, shall we say. Much like Alexandra... and also Trevor for that matter). So the match in Miriam's eyes was perfect to repair the shame she felt had been bestowed upon the Cabot family name (even though she was only a Cabot by marriage). On Miriam's insistence along with Trevor Langan's parents, Mara (Miriam's best friend, of course) and Mirit too, the Elders approved this tentatively arranged marriage. They also approved of the Cabot's and Langan's off handed suggestion for Olivia to be betrothed to Rafael after  _Rumspringa_... 'a good match for a  _newer_  family to the Village, with the approval of Elder Donald, of course' was said.

However, only Lena and Elizabeth knew  _both_  these pairings were terrible for all four young adults involved. Just like when they themselves had been paired with their respective husbands-to-be all those years ago.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Miriam's voice was low and threatening.

" _Rumspringa_ ," Olivia reiterated with a hint of smugness.

"NO! Not even during  _Rumspringa_!"

Olivia stated matter-of-factly, "During  _Rumspringa_ , a blind eye is turned to most things...  _forbidden_. Only activities of a truly heinous nature will not be overlooked, nor tolerated by the Village."

"Never! Do you hear me?" Miriam growled with authority as she slapped the palm of her hand on the table to drive her point across, "NEVER!"

While the younger members of the class almost cowered to the verbal onslaught, Alexandra, Rafael and Trevor tried to remain empassive, while Olivia jutted out her chin slightly in defianace.

Lena cleared her throat before she spoke up, though her focus quite intent on her book. "Olivia is right, Miriam."

Miriam rounded on her older sister's friend, "I beg your pardon?!"

Elizabeth looked pointedly at her younger sister as she continued to knit, "Miriam, we as  _Elders_  know that what Olivia just said is quite true. Or perhaps you've forgotten and need to resit this young adult and children's Lore class yourself, instead of teaching it? Our Village Lores  _now_  state that during a young adult's  _Rumspringa_ , a blind eye is turned-"

"Yes  _Elizabeth_ , I know.  _Thankyou_  for refreshing my memory!" Miriam tried not to sound too bitter or resentful for being chastised in front of the class by her sister, especially in front of her own daughter. She stood back up, not before muttering under her breath, "Doesn't mean I have to agree with it."

"No, you  _don't_." Lena looked up as she placed a floral cross-stitched bookmark between the pages she had been reading, "But you  _must_  respect it. The Village Lores were amended  _some_  years ago, therefore we're required to teach the  _revised_  lores of the Village... not the  _old_  lores."

Miriam struggled not to raise her voice, "The very thought of laying with someone of your own gender disgusts me! Some lores should  _never_  change!"

Elizabeth placed the knitting in her lap, "And some Villagers  _never_  will.  _Now_  you might understand why Lena and myself have to watch over your class, dear sister. Keep teaching the way  _you_  want to teach this class and you may find  _yourself_  removed from being an Elder... and we both know how much status means to  _you_  within the Village, Miriam. The lore is not  _just_  about man laying with man, nor woman laying with woman, it  _also_  stipulates that man  _and_  woman shall  _not_  lay together before  _Rumspringa_. Do  _not_  pick and choose parts of the Village Lores  _you_  prefer to  _teach_."

Before Miriam could say another word, Lena rang a small bell to indicate that it was time for the class to end. Miriam Cabot gathered her few teaching possessions and left the class without a backwards glance. Elizabeth knew for certain that her sister would be going off to bitterly complain to Mara and Mirit Langan. It seemed appropriate that all 3 of their names meant just that: bitter.

Lena spoke up, "Before you all leave to have lunch with your families, remember class: Everything you have been taught regarding what is forbidden of our Village Lores thus far  _is_  correct and  _must_  be respected.  _Most_  of you have still a year or more before this may or may not apply to yourself, but for those who  _are_  old enough for it this year: Forbidden... until  _Rumspringa_."

Olivia tried not to grin as Lena gave her a minute nod in acknowledgement. She didn't bother to hide her surprise when Alexandra interlocked her pinkie finger with the brunette's under the table for a moment before the blonde stood up and untied the chin ribbons of her bonnet, allowing them to finally hang freely. Olivia copied Alexandra's lead, and as she untied her own thin, short bonnet ribbons, she exchanged a look with smirking Rafael, who in turn exchanged a knowing glance with Trevor as they placed their straw hats atop their heads.

With Olivia's own birthday next week, then Alexandra's birthday the week after, this year's  _Rumspringa_  would then only be 2 weeks away. Olivia Benson couldn't wait for  _Rumspringa_  this year _._  None of the 4 young adults that were all friends could wait for thier  _Rumspringa_  this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more background information is revealed in this particular chapter regarding Village Lores etc. Also a couple more Pennsylvanian Dutch/German words will be used, but I think they'll be fairly easy to understand what they mean. But I make NO apologies whatsoever for what happens ;-)

**Around 3 years earlier...**

A bare foot, recently turned 14 year old Olivia Benson slipped out of her bedroom window and exited the small house she had always lived in within the Village. The man she called her ' _Daett_ ', Donald Cragen was away for the night, travelling with a few of the other male Elders and the young adults to  _Rumspringa House_. He would not be back tomorrow lunchtime due to helping mend a building of a Village family on the other side of the valley. Lena, who's own small house was located next door to Donald Cragen's, had checked on Olivia earlier in the evening after dinner, but it was well past supper time now. The young teenager was making her way to Alexandra's house with only the full moon as her light source, when she saw some light through the Cabot's kitchen window from a kerosene lamp. Olivia would be in much trouble if Miriam Cabot saw her out after dark.

Stealthily, Olivia changed course of sneaking over to see Alexandra for her usual night time visit and instead made her way to the nearby stable before slipping inside. There was just enough moonlight coming through the high windows for Olivia to see where she was going... not that she needed it, she knew her way around. She came to the stables quite often after she'd finished her chores during the day. She removed her white bonnet with the thin, short chin ribbons and placed it in one of the large pockets of her apron before running her fingers through her shoulder blade length dark brown hair. Olivia wanted nothing more than to cut her hair short, but in the Village, short hair on women was forbidden. All she could do was pin it up with hair pins during the day and wear her bonnet (mandatory for all females, straw or felt hats for males depending on the season). She removed an apple she'd taken for her supper from the other pocket of her apron and took a large chunky bite, but didn't eat it for herself. Instead she placed the large piece in the palm of her hand and fed it to the Village's dapple grey shire mare named Ruth. She entered Ruth's stall, feeding the mare the rest of the apple over several minutes while quietly telling Ruth about she knew it was wrong and forbidden from the Village Lore class Miriam Cabot taught once a season, but she had strong feelings for her best friend Alexandra that she couldn't explain nor tell anyone else about.

After staying a little longer than intended with her favourite animal, Olivia went to leave the stall but stopped suddenly as she heard the main stable door open. Olivia crouched down and hid in the shadows at the back of Ruth's stall. She heard movement in the stall beside Ruth and herself, but knew it was certainly the person who entered just moments ago seeing  _that_  particular stall was the Moses' stall. However Moses (an American saddlebred bay gelding) was the horse that Donald had taken for his journey. The distinct sound of a striking match was heard before a beam of light was cast through a knot hole in one of the panels of wood separating the stalls. Olivia knew she shouldn't look but curiosity finally got the better of her. Chancing a peek, she saw Elizabeth Donnelly dressed in her full length coat and black bonnet from the light of a kerosene lamp being placed on an upturned large feeding bucket towards the back wall. As Olivia was trying to figure out why Alexandra's aunt would be in Moses' stall, the main stable door opened then closed yet again. Olivia pulled away from the knot hole, hearing boot clad footsteps before someone spoke softly.

"Elizabeth?"

"In here, Lena."

The door to Moses' stall was opened then closed, and Olivia peeked again, the kerosene lamp casting a soft light within the stall next door. Lena was also dressed in her full length coat and black bonnet.

"Noone saw you?" Elizabeth whispered as she struck another match, lighting another kerosene lamp Lena held in one hand. There was also a patchwork quilt draped over Lena's free forearm.

Lena placed the now lit additional kerosene lamp on another large upturned bucket beside the initial one, "Of course not. Donald and most of the men are away, Lois is on the other side of the Village, and Olivia should be tucked up in bed by now."

"As should Alexandra. Thankfully, Miriam's out like a light when she goes to bed."

With a familiar practiced ease, they opened the quilt and placed it on the fresh straw covered stall floor as if they were having a picnic, just like the entire Village did about once a month. Olivia's brow furrowed, a myriad of questions came to mind. Why would Lena and Elizabeth be having a picnic at night in Moses' stall? And if they were, where was the food? Also, why were both women wearing their long coats in the spring? It wasn't cold, far from it. It was pleasant weather, not too hot and not too cold.

"I've missed you," Elizabeth said as she cradled Lena's cheek before pulling undone the bow that held Lena's black bonnet in place under her chin.

"As I have you," Lena reciprocated the gesture of Elizabeth's bow.

Olivia couldn't understand why Lena and Elizabeth would say they missed each other, they saw each other every single day. Inseparable best friends would be a fair description, just like herself and Alexandra. She watched as each woman carefully reached up and removed their respective head covering, revealing short, dark curly hair and shoulder length blonde hair. Olivia's hand covered her mouth in utter shock, short hair such as this was certainly forbidden. Never in her young life would Olivia had thought that the woman she called her ' _Maemm_ ' would do something forbidden, nor Alexandra's aunt.

Each slipped their boots off before Elizabeth moved a step closer and ran her fingers through the dark hair on Lena's head, "So short!"

"I cut it short this morning... just the way you like it, Elizabeth."

"Call me what you call me, Lena... what only  _you_  ever call me when we're alone," Elizabeth pleaded.

Lena studied the blonde lovingly before a single syllable fell from her lips, "Liz."

Olivia's jaw dropped in astonishment as she heard the name being said. The shortening of a person's name was also forbidden within the Village. If shortening of names was allowed, she would most definitely call Alexandra, Alex... and have Alexandra call her Liv. There would so many others that could have their names shortened too. Her schooling friends Elliott, Katherine, Cassandra, Danielle, Kimberley, Nicholas and Kenneth just to name a few. And even Donald too. The shortening of a character's name may have been acceptable in the books she and Alexandra read, but not in real life within the Village. Books were fantasy, not reality. While reading the book, the shortened name could be said, but if they were discussing a particular character from a book with others in the Village, noone dared speak the shortened name.

Olivia continued to secretly observe the women next door.

Elizabeth leant intimately closer, "Say it again for me... please."

"Liz," breathed Lena as they tenderly embraced before pressing their lips together.

On the other side of the wall, Olivia's eyes widened as she watched the kiss deepening between the women. She had never seen anything like it before in her life, and yet it felt perfectly natural to the young brunette to see 2 women kissing each other. This was what she wanted to do with Alexandra, but it was forbidden. It wasn't as if she had never seen a kiss before in her life, Olivia had seen those at weddings in the Village. But those kisses were quick, brief and chaste. A peck on the lips at best... the complete opposite of how the women in Moses' stall were kissing. Olivia couldn't believe how long they kissed before they finally broke apart and took a moment to catch their breaths.

Again with familiarity, each woman began to unbutton the others few plain buttons that held closed the coats while staring longingly at each other before each woman slipped their own coat off, letting them fall to the quilt on the ground. Standing in front of each other dressed only in their wide strap linen button up camisoles and knee length pantalette bloomers with a small lace frill at the legs, they resumed kissing while hands gently explored known curves. Olivia could hear the little noises of pleasure being made while they continued to kiss, and each woman divested herself of her own camisole. Eventually they broke apart again.

Modesty for both men and women was lore within the Village, but that lore was not being upheld right now. Nor was the lore of plainness. Adornments such as the lace were forbidden too. Olivia swallowed thickly, as for the first time in her life she saw another woman's breasts. Her own had started developing a lot more 12 months ago, with herself needing a similar button up camisole. She observed that both woman's were noticeably different, Lena's were smaller whereas Elizabeth's were fuller. Olivia knew she should look away, especially seeing the woman she considered to be the motherly figure in her life was barely dressed, but something inside her resisted and she wasn't sure why.

Elizabeth resumed kissing Lena before she began to trail featherlight kisses down Lena's neck and chest. She sealed her lips around a taut nipple and gently suckled, eliciting a moan from the dark haired woman. The same reaction was given when Elizabeth bestowed the same attention on the other nipple, before she eventually knelt down in front of Lena and untied the ribbons on each pantalette bloomer leg at the knee, loosening the material.

"These are the pair I made you recently," Elizabeth raised her head to look up at the woman standing before her as she brushed a finger along the small lace frill of one leg before resting her hands on Lena's hips. "I tatted the lace myself."

"We both know you're the one that can sew better, and I'm the one that can cook better. That's what makes us so good together... even after all this time."

Olivia knew what Lena said was so true, and she also saw the similarities of herself and Alexandra at that particular statement. Olivia was certainly the better cook having been taught by Lena, and Alexandra was definitely better at sewing with Elizabeth's guidance. Olivia would never forget the time a few years ago when Alexandra nearly set fire to the Cabot's kitchen. How Alexandra managed to do so while only boiling water, Olivia would never know, yet somehow Alexandra managed it. It was a long time before Alexandra was allowed near the cast iron stove again. The silence Olivia was unaware of was broken with Ruth nickering loudly. Panic set in for the young brunette as both pairs of eyes from Moses' stall seemingly zeroed in on her. She instantly pulled back from the knot hole and held her breath.

Lena reassured the blonde, "It's alright, it's just Ruth. She's probably wondering where Moses is."

"I know. I just don't want either of us to get caught. We both know what we do is forbidden."

"It's  _Rumspringa_. Forbidden is allowed."

" _Rumspringa_  is for the young adults, not Elders like ourselves!"

"Are we not young adults at heart, Liz? Do we not feel younger than we really are?"

"Yes, I do...  _we_  do. However  _Rumspringa_  doesn't cover all the  _other_  times of the year we do what we do, Lena!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Have we  _ever_  been caught after all these years?"

"Yes!"

"That was  _only_  kissing! Besides,  _she_ kept her promise and  _never_  said a word before she passed away. Apart from  _that_  one time?"

"No, thank goodness!"

"See! We learnt our lesson and have been  _extra_  vigilant since, my love. We're  _always_  more careful now."

Olivia hesitantly peeped through the knot hole again and observed Lena bending down slightly and gently kiss a still kneeling Elizabeth on the lips. At the end of the kiss, Lena brushed her hand through Elizabeth's hair before the blonde reached her hands back up again and untied the ribbon around Lena's waist that held her pantalette bloomers in place. Without any hurry, Elizabeth lowered the pantalette bloomers down before gravity eventually took over and Lena stepped out of them.

"Beautiful," Elizabeth said before nuzzling her cheek lovingly against the triangle of dark curls, inhaling deeply.

As Elizabeth looked up at Lena, the dark haired woman gave a single nod of of her head as if giving Elizabeth permission to continue. Along with Lena, Olivia watched as Elizabeth extended her tongue and dragged it up and down through the folds between Lena's legs before the blonde focused all her attention at one place in particular. Olivia knew about the little bundle of nerves right there, having discovered it and the pleasures it brought some months ago. Olivia shifted slightly, trying to relieve the growing incessant throb between her own legs as she continued to watch. Secret forbidden thoughts at night of Alexandra made her throb like this sometimes, but watching what was taking place in the next stall over was something altogether different, more intense, yet oh so indescribable. A thought of Alexandra and herself doing exactly what was taking place next door made Olivia want to watch more.

As Lena's breath became shorter and more ragged, one of her hands wove to the back of Elizabeth's head to steady herself as her free hand began to fondle one of her own breasts while Elizabeth continued to lash the bundle of nerves with her tongue.

"Liz... right there... ...right there Liz... ...just like that... ... ... ...mmm... so good... ...your fingers... I need your fingers..."

Olivia watched as Elizabeth first slipped one finger then another inside, building a steady rhythm in and out, before she sealed her lips around the bundle of nerves and suckled.

Lena's head fell back in euphoria, pulling Elizabeth's head closer as the blonde redoubled her efforts.

"Please Liz!" Lena begged after some time. "I... I need..."

Even though Lena struggled to finish the sentence, Elizabeth's response was immediate, as if she knew exactly what Lena wanted and needed. Standing up, Elizabeth continued to pump her fingers within the other woman as the pad of her thumb replaced what and where her lips and tongue had been doing to tease. She nipped lightly at Lena's free nipple with her teeth before her free hand crept up, continuing to pinch and roll it. The blonde seemingly studied the other woman intently before she suddenly claimed her lover's mouth just as a violent shudder ran through Lena's body and Elizabeth thankfully managing to swallow the cry of ecstasy that began to fall from Lena's lips. Elizabeth's hand immediately left the nipple she'd been teasing and snaked it around Lena's waist, pulling the dark haired woman against her own body for support so Lena wouldn't collapse to the ground in a boneless heap. Some time passed before Elizabeth slowly extracted her fingers from within and cupped the triangle of dark curls protectively while she continued to support the weakened woman, pressing delicately soft kisses to Lena's temple in reassurance.

"I swear... you will be the death of me one day... Liz Donnelly!" Lena croaked, clinging to the blonde as she roused awake.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my darling.  _La petite mort_... French for 'the little death'. Death by orgasm sounds  _wonderful_. And when  _you're_  the one giving  _me_  that orgasm... what a way to go!"

"Are you trying to say... that it's time for me... to reciprocate the pleasure?" Lena asked as she began to feel her strength return.

"When you're ready, and not before."

"But-"

"I can wait. You're  _always_  worth waiting for seeing we have to hide our love," Elizabeth pressed a kiss to the top of Lena's head, "I just wish after all these years we could declare our love for each other publicly, and be accepted like all the other couples that are betrothed in the Village."

"Unfortunately for us, our love is  _truly_  forbidden."

"Doesn't matter, only the 2 most important people need to know our love is genuine."

Illuminated in the glow of the kerosene lamps, Olivia continued to watch as they stood there in Moses' stall locked in each other's loving embrace for a few minutes, relishing their closeness.

Taking her time, Lena got to her knees and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's navel before she began to untie the different ribbons holding the blonde's pantalette bloomers. "I love you with all my heart, Liz."

"As I love you, Lena."

"Let me show you how much."

Olivia watched in anticipation as the dark haired woman lowered the pantalette bloomers to the quilt covered ground and helped Elizabeth step out of them. Lena pressed a kiss to each hip before brushing her fingertips over the triangle of brownish blonde curls. Olivia shifted again and wondered if this was what Alexandra might look like when she was older. Elizabeth's tongue darted out and swiped along her top lip in eagerness as Lena pressed a kiss to the curls between Elizabeth's legs.

Without any prior warning, Olivia's nose began to tickle and itch. Before she had time to pinch her nostrils shut, she sneezed.

* * *

Blood drained from the faces of all 3 females in the building at the sound of the loud sneeze reverberating within the quiet horse stable, and all 3 females were gripped with panic.

A flurry of things happened in both stalls as Ruth whinnied her own opinion at the commotion.

Lena and Elizabeth hurried to cover themselves with their coats while Olivia jumped up from the stall floor and ran for her life. Her inner thoughts berating herself harshly as she threw open the main stable door. She knew she should never had stayed, never have watched... never had snuck out in the first place. She would be punished if she got caught... but... if she could get back home and in to bed, perhaps noone would be any the wiser?

"Lena! So much for saying we'd never get caught. Whoever that is... if they tell  _anyone_  what they saw... oh my goodness! Did they see us doing... what we  _did_?!

"Worry about that later, Elizabeth! First we have to find out who's been in Ruth's stall."

"Only a few families live in this part of the Village. I hope it wasn't one of the young boys watching."

Lamp in hand and still buttoning her coat, Lena looked in to Ruth's stall but, as expected, saw noone. As she turned to leave, something off caught her attention out the corner of her eye a few feet from the wall that divided Ruth and Moses' stalls.

Something that looked oddly out of place.

Something that shouldn't be there.

Something white.

She passed the lamp to a coat clad Elizabeth and cautiously entered the stall. Ruth nickered again as Lena picked up a piece of white cloth.

A white bonnet.

"Try one of the young girls."

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead with one of her hands, "Oh dear, this is  _not_  good!"

A white bonnet with thin, short chin ribbons. Lena recognised the bonnet immediately and knew who had been there.

" _Maedel_ ," Lena said, using the old Village term for 'girl'. It was what Lena affectionately called Olivia while she raised the young brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter wasn't really what readers expected to happened, but it's what my muse told me to write. I promise any more lady loving will definitely be Alex and Olivia, and our lovely ladies only ;-). A little more background information in this chapter regarding certain characters and the fallout of Olivia watching what she did ;-)

Olivia reentered her bedroom via the sash window as fast as she could, then closed it in desperation. She stripped out of her apron and dark dress, tossing the clothes in the wicker laundry basket residing in the corner, before quickly washing her face with the jug and basin on her small marble top wash stand. She was quite thankful that she had already removed her black stockings and shoes before she'd left the house. Olivia really disliked wearing them... particularly the black cotton stockings during summer. The shoes she didn't mind, but she much preferred sandals if she  _had_  to wear something on her feet. But bare foot was best in Olivia's opinion. She dried her face with the towel, slipped on her night gown over her button up camisole and short pantalette bloomers and jumped into bed. She pulled the bed linen up to her chin and placed her head on the pillow.

Noone would know she'd been there.

Noone would know what she saw.

She widened her eyes then slammed them shut as she heard the front door being unlocked.

Surely noone could?

Only Lena had the spare key to the house, and Donald was wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Maybe  _Maemm_ was just checking on her again with  _Daett_  being away? Olivia tried to calm her breathing as she heard footsteps approaching. She pretended to be asleep as her bedroom door opened.

"Olivia," Lena said quietly from the door way.

The young brunette remained perfectly still, her breathing calm. Even with her eyes closed, she could see the glow of kerosene lamp through her eyelids.

"Olivia," her  _Maemm_  called again.

Olivia listened intently and heard Lena sigh before hearing the door close. With the soft glowing light gone, Olivia remained still for several moments before she sat up. In her haste, she hadn't had time to wash properly and her feet were still dirty.

She sighed with relief as she began to get out of bed. She would be able to go and have a proper wash in the hip tub in the wash room next door. She would take that time to try and make sense of what she'd seen take place in the stable. Thank goodness she hadn't been caught!

"Kitchen table, Olivia!" Lena stated from the shadowy door way of the darkened room, startling Olivia with a squeal. Lena had only extinguished the kerosene lamp and not exited the room at all. "You have until I relight this lamp to be sitting at the table so we can talk."

Lena Petrovsky turned and left a visibly nervous Olivia Benson to put slippers on her dirty feet, and a dressing gown over her night gown.

* * *

Olivia saw both Lena and Elizabeth sitting at the small square kitchen table from the light of the 2 lit kerosene lamps placed where Donald would normally sit. The patchwork quilt was draped over the back of Donald's chair. Lena was sitting where she normally would when she stayed for dinner a few times a week, her black bonnet on her head and her coat buttoned up. Lena's particular seat was to Donald's left, if he were sitting at the table. Elizabeth was sitting opposite Lena, her bonnet and coat in place as well. Elizabeth's particular seat was normally for any visitor to the Cragen's house. Olivia sat down in her normal seat, opposite Donald's. Olivia's white bonnet was on the table in front of her assigned seat.

Caught.

Olivia reached out a hesitant hand before she placed the bonnet on her head, not bothering to tie the thin, short ribbons under her chin. She kept her eyes down, not daring to look at either woman. Only the sound of the crackling fire heating the tea kettle on the cast iron stove broke the heavy silence between all 3 women.

"How much did you see?" Lena kept her voice low and not at all threatening.

Olivia shook her head slightly, refusing to speak.

"Olivia, how much?" Elizabeth prompted, her tone soft.

Still Olivia wouldn't say a word. Surely she couldn't get in trouble if she didn't say or admit to anything. But she was still trying to process everything that she had seen that she knew to be forbidden. The 2 women that she trusted the most sitting on either side of her had broken so many rules, and she had too.

Lena could see the fear and confusion in the young girl's eyes when they made contact for a brief moment before Olivia looked down again. Lena reached over and gently raised Olivia's chin with her fingers, " _Maedel..._ I trust that you  _will_  tell us the truth. How much did you see?"

"Everything," Olivia breathed after a long silence. She couldn't lie to her  _Maemm_.

Olivia watched as Lena exchanged a look with Elizabeth who had taken a deep, calming breath through her nose. The dark haired woman gave Elizabeth a small smile which the blonde returned as Elizabeth exhaled. It was as if Lena had reassured Elizabeth without a single word being spoken, or any physical contact between the both of them.

Lena's attention focused back on Olivia, "Were you the only one there?"

"Yes, it was just me. Noone else was there," Olivia confirmed to both women.

"How did you see everything?"

"A knot hole in one of the panels. I  _promise_  I won't tell  _anyone_  what I saw, not even Alexandra! I usually tell her everything... but there are some things I _can't_  and  _won't_  tell her, and this will be one of those things."

"You love her, don't you?" queried Elizabeth.

That question wasn't what Olivia had expected, though her reply was instant. "She's my best friend!"

Elizabeth clarified, "You're  _in love_  with Alexandra, aren't you?"

Olivia became silent again. Had she said too much? Had she been obvious? How did Elizabeth know?

"Neither myself or Elizabeth will be upset with your answer,  _Maedel_. You know you can tell me  _anything_ ," prompted Lena.

Even after everything that she had observed Lena and Elizabeth doing, Olivia couldn't admit to the truth, and it pained her not to. If it wasn't so forbidden, Olivia would tell anyone and everyone... even Alexandra herself.

Lena tried a different approach, "Remember a couple of years ago when you were afraid to tell me what was wrong and making you so distraught? I said you could tell me anything and I wouldn't get upset. So when you finally stopped crying you said you didn't know how you injured yourself because you hadn't done anything. It was  _only_  your menarche."

" _MAEMM!_ " Olivia buried her face in her hands as Elizabeth stifled a chuckle. Could her  _Maemm_  be any more embarrassing right now by bringing  _that_  up?! And in front of Alexandra's aunt for that matter! At least Alexandra's aunt wasn't  _this_  embarrassing!

"Alexandra was sure she was dying when she menstruated for the first time, the poor girl. Took me almost half an hour to calm her down and reassure her she wasn't bleeding to death," Elizabeth directed her comment to Lena.

"I remember you telling me," Lena replied, trying not to laugh.

Olivia groaned in humiliation. Nope, it seemed Alexandra's aunt was  _just_  as bad. Why did  _Maemm_ 's and aunt's to things like that?!

" _Maedel_ ," Lena waited as Olivia looked at her though her fingers. "I'm  _just_  reminding you that you can tell me  _anything_  and I  _won't_  get upset with what you tell me. You thought I'd be so angry with you for soiling your underclothes. Now... Elizabeth asked you a question, I would appreciate it if you answered truthfully."

Olivia begged as she lowered her hands from her face, " _Please_  don't tell Alexandra, Alexandra's mother or  _Daett_! I know it's forbidden, I can't help feeling the way I do about her! Katherine says Elliott makes her heart beat faster when she sees him, and that's what happens to me when I see Alexandra. It never really used to happen, but it's been happening more often lately." Olivia looked down in shame, "Do I disappoint you?"

"You could  _never_  disappoint me, Olivia. You have both myself and Elizabeth's word, we won't say anything to Alexandra or Donald... or Miriam." Lena's next question wasn't what Olivia expected, "Why were you out tonight?"

"She was probably going to visit Alexandra like she does so often," Elizabeth replied before Olivia could.

"You know about that?!" Olivia was stunned at Elizabeth's admission.

"Unlike Miriam, I hear you and Alexandra giggling and talking when you visit her after supper when you think noone else is awake."

Olivia panicked, " _Please_  don't tell Alexandra's mother! I don't want Alexandra to get in any trouble.  _I_  visit  _her_ , she doesn't come and visit me ever!"

"How long have you been visiting Alexandra at night?" asked Lena.

"Since Alexandra was 6... after her father left the Village. She was very upset he left because he would read to her after Elizabeth tucked her in at night. I said I'd do that for her if she wanted me to, and she did. So I went and read to her one night after I knew Elizabeth would've tucked her in. Alexandra asked me to do the same thing for the next night and it's continued ever since. I only stay with her until she falls asleep, then I come home. Not every night though, but most nights."

Lena looked at Elizabeth who nodded her head in confirmation.

"We will talk later on with regard to  _you_  knowing about  _all_  this and not telling me!" Lena chastised Elizabeth before addressing Olivia, "What changed tonight?"

"I assumed Alexandra's mother was still awake when I saw light through the kitchen window."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I was the one you saw in the kitchen."

"I didn't want to get in trouble for being out at night, so I changed course to the stables and talked to Ruth for a time. I was about to leave and..." Olivia indicated to Elizabeth with her hand.

"I entered the stable," Elizabeth replied as the tea kettle began to whistle.

Olivia went to stand up and pour the tea out of habit but Elizabeth rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder as Lena took charge. The dark haired woman took 3 small plates and the tin of homemade cookies from the pantry shelf, removed the lid and placed the tin the middle of the table while the tea steeped in a fine bone china tea pot with a knitted tea cosy cover. Lena then prepared 3 tea cups with saucers, added extra sugar and milk for Olivia's before placing each one in front of the respective woman's place at the table. As she sat down, Lena passed a cookie to Elizabeth before she took one for herself. Olivia couldn't figure out why Lena and Elizabeth weren't telling her off for breaking the rules.

"You're being awfully quiet, Olivia." Lena took another cookie from the tin and held it out for Olivia to take.

"I'm not sure what you mean,  _Maemm_." Olivia broke the cookie in half. She placed one half on the small plate and dunked some of the other half in her sweetened milky tea before popping the sodden part of the cookie in her mouth.

Lena prompted, "I was sure you'd have several questions for Elizabeth and myself... particularly after what you saw us doing. What we were doing would be seen as forbidden to most people."

She had a vast array of questions but didn't know how to ask them or whether she should ask them. Were they trying to entrap her? Were they trying to make her become even more trouble than she already was? Were they making her become even more confused? Because whatever they were doing, they were certainly succeeding. Olivia decided to cautiously ask, "How come you both have your hair shorter?"

" _That's_  your first question? Our hair?" Elizabeth paused as she raised the tea cup to her lips.

"Short hair is forbidden!" Olivia justified. "As is the shortening of a person's name!"

Lena placed her tea cup on the saucer after taking a sip, "Olivia... a lot of things in the Village are forbidden, but not during  _Rumspringa_. During  _Rumspringa_ , a blind eye is turned to most things forbidden. Only activities of a truly heinous nature will not be overlooked, nor tolerated by the Village."

"I thought  _Rumspringa_ was only for the older children.  _Daett_  has helped take the older ones to  _Rumspringa House_  this year," Olivia dunked another part of her cookie in her tea and ate it before it crumbled.

"That's correct, it's for the young adults.  _Rumspringa_  is taken in a person's 17th year of life. Some take  _Rumspringa_  for a few months, some take half a year, and some take a whole year for their  _Rumspringa_ before they choose to stay in the Village, or leave forever. It's their choice, and theirs alone. The Village Lores  _do not_  state, however, when a person's  _Rumspringa_  officially ends though. Elizabeth and I continue to relive  _Rumspringa_ each year."

Olivia hoped what she next said wouldn't land her in trouble, "That's not what you said in the stable."

" _Technically_ , we both secretly continue to live  _Rumspringa_ throughout the  _entire_  year,  _Maedel_. At the beginning of each new  _Rumspringa_ , we cut our hair to remind ourselves of  _our_  first  _Rumspringa_."

Elizabeth added, "It's how short we both had our hair when we had our first  _Rumspringa_. Cutting our hair was one of the first things we did, it was so liberating! Under our black Elders bonnets, noone knows seeing the Elder bonnets have the stiff brims and aren't see-through like your white organdy bonnets."

"I'm definitely going to cut my hair short as soon as I have  _my_   _Rumspringa_ ," Olivia confirmed which elicited small, breathy laughs from both Elders. " _Maemm_ , what about calling Elizabeth... that shorter name?"

"I call Elizabeth a shortened version of her name to show her how much she means to me. It's my term of endearment for her. I'm the only one that ever calls Elizabeth... Liz... and until just a short while ago, we were the only 2 people that knew. That's why I always address her as Elizabeth in front of everyone else."

Still not wanting to talk specifically about what she had seen the women doing, Olivia instead inquired, "Did you... fall in love... with each other during your  _Rumspringa_?"

"We'd fallen in love with each other before then. We shared our first kiss in Moses' stall the year before our  _Rumspringa_. It was Noah's stall back then," Lena reminisced.

" _You_  kissed  _me_ , Lena!" Elizabeth corrected before nibbling on her cookie.

"Will you tell me about it? Your  _Rumspringa_ , I mean." Olivia quickly clarified. Although being told what it was like to kiss someone else... a woman... was something Olivia wanted to know too. Especially the way they had kissed in the stable.

Lena and Elizabeth exchanged looks before Elizabeth nodded her approval for their story to be told. Lena took another sip of tea before she began.

"As you know, both Elizabeth and I were betrothed to marry, but our husbands-to-be were killed in the barn collapse. John James McCoy was to become my husband, and Elizabeth was to marry Leonard Briscoe."

"Kenneth Briscoe's uncle?"

"Yes, that's right. Maxwell Greevey, Michael Logan and Joseph Fontana also lost their lives in that accident. As did one young woman... our friend, Nora Lewin. Because of the collapse, Elizabeth and myself were the only ones to go on  _Rumspringa_  that year. We didn't want to go having just lost several close friends, but the lore states that everyone must take  _Rumspringa_ in their 17th year. Neither Elizabeth or myself really wanted to marry our husbands to be, we both knew it... but neither of us could say anything. It was expected of us to marry them. Maybe a higher power intervened for us?"

Elizabeth took over, "It was drummed in to us from a young age,  _'Man shall not lay down with man, nor woman with woman as man should lay with woman, it is forbidden.'_  But forbidden things can be done during  _Rumspringa_ , and we were alone in  _Rumspringa House_. We could finally be ourselves, and noone would know. We stayed for the entire year... it was wonderful! We both chose to stay after our _Rumspringa_ , and because our husbands-to-be were killed, to the rest of the Villagers, particularly the 'old families', we have been deemed that we've remained 'in mourning'. Noone gets 'rebetrothed' in the Village."

"D-did you do... what you did... in t-the stable?" Olivia finally asked, her hesitance evident as she was unsure if she would be in trouble.

"Many times over," Elizabeth confirmed after exchanging yet another look with Lena.

"Why?" The question slipped out of Olivia's mouth before she realised. She began to backpedal, "I-I mean..."

Lena explained, "Sometimes when man and woman lay together, they intend to make a baby. But sometimes they lay together to express their love for one another. So seeing Elizabeth and I can't make a baby together, it's our way to show our love for each other. Olivia, it's very important for you to know that laying with someone, whether it be a man or woman, must NEVER happen before your own or anyone else's  _Rumspringa_. It's deemed a heinous act if it EVER happens before then. It will not be overlooked or tolerated by the Village."

"Yes  _Maemm_ , I understand."

" _Maedel_ , also know that  _you_  must NEVER force someone to express their love that way, and noone may EVER force  _you_  to do the same. Again, it's deemed a heinous act if it occurs.  _Both_  people must be willing to express their love that way."

"Who would force someone?" Olivia looked at both women with concern.

Elizabeth replied, "Sometimes men and women take without permission, unfortunately. You're old enough to know that's what happened to Serena... which resulted in your conception. Lena and I are the only ones that know this for fact. She swore us to secrecy, and we swore her the same."

Olivia whimpered in horror, "Mother?"

Lena took over, "Most of the Villagers just assumed she lay with an  _English_  man by  _choice_  because she wasn't betrothed to anyone at the time, but that's  _not_  the case. She could have possibly been betrothed to Maxwell Greevey, Michael Logan or Joseph Fontana, but you know what happened to them. During Serena's  _Rumspringa_ , an  _English_  man  _forced_  himself on her as she made her way from Main Town to _Rumspringa House_ after a full day sewing at the tailoring job she had to make some money. Olivia, you  _need_  to know even though you were conceived through that heinous act, your mother loved you. She was going to leave the Village after you were born and raise you in the  _English_  world. But as you know, there were complications and before Serena died, she asked me to help raise you as if you were my daughter. She also asked that Donald help raise you too."

Olivia took her time to comprehend what she had just been told. She'd heard the rumours about being of  _English_  descent over the years, but she had always ignored them. Even now with the rumours confirmed, she didn't really care. Serena was her Mother, Lena was her  _Maemm_ , Donald was her  _Daett,_  and that's all that mattered to Olivia Benson. Lena and Donald had treated her with nothing but love and respect her entire life, as had Elizabeth and Alexandra. Miriam Cabot on the other hand was a different story altogether.

" _Maemm_ , may I ask what did you swear Mother to?"

"Each year, Elizabeth and I volunteer to be the ones to bring the young adults back from  _Rumspringa House_ , so we can have some time alone. That particular year, Serena, Lois Preston and her now husband Harold, Miriam and Alexandra's father were taking their  _Rumspringa_ , but Lois and Harold returned to the Village after just a few months... Miriam and Alexandra's father after barely 2 weeks away. We arrived at  _Rumspringa House_  and Serena wasn't there at the time. Elizabeth and I began to remember what we did during our time. We were kissing and a heavily pregnant Serena walked in on us."

"All 3 of us were shocked for a couple of different reasons. I'm sure you can understand why, Olivia." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh when she said, "It seems to me that Benson women have a habit of finding us out, Lena!"

"Seems they do, Elizabeth."

"I'm very sorry I watched the both of you. I knew I shouldn't but... I couldn't help it. And when I saw... what I saw you both doing... it looked... right. It made sense to me."

"Curiosity is not a bad thing. But you're correct, you shouldn't have kept watching. What we did inside of Moses' stable is very private to us. Although, I have a feeling you're just as embarrassed as we are for being caught?" Lena suggested.

Olivia nodded vigorously then took a gulp of her milky tea. Something was weighing on the young brunette's mind as she put her tea cup down.

" _Maemm_ , so I'm not... the only one?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Only one what?"

"The only one that likes... someone of my own gender. I thought I was the only one."

"No, you're not the only one. Elizabeth and I are the same as you."

"I thought there was something wrong with me."

Elizabeth shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with you, Olivia. Nothing at all."

Olivia implored, "You both have to know I didn't  _choose_  to be like this."

"Lena and I understand. We didn't choose either... none of us did. We just are."

"So... the 3 of us are the  _only_  ones in the Village, yes?" Olivia wondered.

Lena voiced her thoughts, "We have reasons to believe there's at least 5 of us in the Village... people that like our own gender."

"6," Elizabeth corrected as she drained her tea cup.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena pounced on Elizabeth's revelation, "Are you sure about that?"

"Fairly certain," Elizabeth reached for another cookie.

"Who else?!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "The boys, of course and-"

"Boys?!" Olivia butted in. Her mind went in to overdrive. Which boys could they be? Elliott definitely liked Katherine; Nicholas seemed to like Amanda; Brian kept vying for her attention but all he successfully did was annoy the brunette to no end. Dean kept trying to catch Alexandra's attention as much as Brian did with herself, and Olivia knew how much  _that_  irritated Alexandra. They were both constantly having lengthy discussions on how annoying  _those_  boys were; and Kenneth... well, he always smelt like brussel sprouts (or as Elliott called those horrid little vegetables, 'fart balls').

That only left 2 other boys around Olivia's age: Trevor and Rafael.

But they were best friends... just like she was with Alexandra.

Just like Lena and Elizabeth.

Inseparable best friends.

"Olivia, what have I said about interrupting?" Lena gently chastised.

"Sorry  _Maemm_. Sorry Elizabeth."

As Olivia dunked the last half of her cookie in her cup of tea that she'd set aside earlier, she wondered: Was that who Elizabeth was referring to? Rafael Barba and Trevor Langan? Given, they were both  _quite_ handsome... for boys. However Olivia never paid  _that_  much attention to their looks seeing they were boys, but they were her closest male friends along with Elliott. Alexandra on the other hand, well... Olivia knew her best friend was beautiful and was becoming more and more attractive by the day. Olivia got on quite well with Rafael, and Trevor got on best with Alexandra. But that wasn't to say that Olivia didn't get on well with Trevor, or that Alexandra wasn't friends with Rafael either.

The blonde continued, "As I was saying, the boys... and  _Maedel_."

Olivia was immediately pulled from her thoughts. She was _Maedel_ , noone else she knew was called that. Then again, noone else she knew had a  _Maemm_  either.  _Maedel_ , add 2 boys, Lena and Elizabeth... that was still only 5 people.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I see a lot of myself in her. Your  _Maedel_ is a lot like you when you were younger, Lena... and my  _Maedel_  is a lot like me. The similarities are sometimes uncanny if you think about."

Olivia pondered over Elizabeth's words.  _Maedel_  meant 'girl'. It couldn't be Katherine seeing as though she liked Elliott, Amanda seemed somewhat friendly towards Nicholas, Cassandra liked playing softball more than anything. Kimberley and Danielle... well, they were still young and Olivia didn't have that much to do with them. The only girl Elizabeth had regular contact with was her niece, Alexandra. Elizabeth had basically raised her from birth as if Alexandra was her own daughter... just like  _Maemm_  had with herself. But Olivia had never heard Elizabeth called Alexandra ' _Maedel_ ' in her entire life, she always called her Alexandra. But Elizabeth had just referred to a girl as 'my  _Maedel_ '. Did she see Alexandra as 'her  _Maedel_ '?

"Alexandra?" whispered Olivia as she made eye contact with Elizabeth.

A small smile curled the corner of Elizabeth's mouth, but is was gone just as fast as it had appeared. "These cookies are  _quite_  scrumptious, Lena!" she said, deliberately changing the subject after taking a bite.

"They should be, it's an old Petrovsky recipe." Lena followed Elizabeth's lead, "But I can't take the accolades seeing Olivia's the one who baked this batch."

"See, your  _Maedel_  really  _does_  take after you!" replied Elizabeth.

"Yes she does, because she's  _terrible_  at sewing."

"I'm getting better! Alexandra's been helping me!" Olivia defended her poor needlework skills. She wanted to add that Alexandra was the only reason she even cared about trying to improve her sewing because she got to sit close to the blonde and sometimes Alexandra would hold Olivia's hand with with her own to demonstrate what needed to be done. "All the different stitches are so confusing, but she's really good at it."

"That's because Alexandra's had a wonderful teacher!" Lena reaffirmed to the young brunette before she addressed Elizabeth, "Proof your  _Maedel_  takes after you!"

"She must, she's a  _terrible_  cook!"

A gasp escaped from Olivia as sudden realisation dawned on her. It  _was_  Alexandra! Olivia felt as though she was privy to secret information from a private conversation, but what she didn't realise was that Elizabeth and Lena were talking like this for her own benefit. Elizabeth had already had her own suspicions regarding Alexandra for a while, and Lena the same with Olivia. Now with confirmation from Olivia herself that she  _did_  have feelings for Alexandra, Elizabeth was happy to give the brunette a little 'helping hand'. Elizabeth remembered how scared she had been wanting to tell Lena how she felt when she was younger, but it was Lena that took the initiative at the beginning of their forbidden relationship all those years ago. Maybe giving Olivia these little hints might help give the young brunette the confidence to reveal to Alexandra her own feelings. Elizabeth and Lena had already discussed their ' _Maedels_ ' at length over the years, usually in the privacy of Lena's home.

"Something wrong, Olivia?" asked Elizabeth, holding back a smirk. She wanted Olivia to think she made the connection herself without any assistance.

The girl was quick with her reply, "No!"

Elizabeth pretended to eye the brunette suspiciously, watching Olivia struggling not to show her emotions at knowing what she was now aware of. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't be trying to act like she was mistrustful, nor did she really want to. However, she and Lena both knew how forbidden their relationship was within the Village, and how forbidden Olivia and Alexandra's could be... if something were to happen between the young best friends, which both Elizabeth and Lena were certain would happen eventually. She needed to instill in to the brunette that they had to keep these things quiet for the sake of everyone involved. If either of the older women were to be shunned or ostracised by the Village, they would have to leave and never return. It was possible that Elizabeth would never see Alexandra again, and Lena would never see Olivia again. Both women would have to wait until either of their  _Maedels_  chose to leave the Village, and leaving wasn't an option for anyone until  _after_  a person's  _Rumspringa_. It was also rare that Villagers opted to leave the only place they had known after experiencing  _English_  life, but certainly not unheard of.

Lena took pity on her  _Maedel_ , "Do you have any questions, Olivia?"

"I'm sure I'll have more, but I have just one question for now."

"And that is?"

"Are the... boys... you mentioned... Trevor and Rafael?"

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Lena replied with a small smile. Olivia was about to protest, but Lena held up her hand. " _Maedel_ , you must remember what you saw and what we've talked about is _forbidden_  until your _Rumspringa_. However, I will offer some advice for you to remember: discretion is paramount. Elizabeth and I will keep your secrets and I know you will keep ours. Also know that you can talk to myself or Elizabeth without  _any_  fear of judgment seeing we are all the same."

"Yes  _Maemm_ ," Olivia stood up and was warmly hugged by Lena before the young brunette received a small kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth opened her arms to give the young brunette a hug as well. "Olivia, if you  _do_  figure out who the other 3 are, and I know you are a  _very_  intelligent girl... they might like to know that what we've promised  _you_  will also be extended to  _them_ , with regard to not being judged and keeping secrets. But again, discretion is of utmost importance. Tread slowly and carefully when broaching the subject, and don't push if they deny. You know how scared you were, they could be just as scared... if not more. They'll come to you if and when they're ready." She also pressed a small kiss on the brunette's forehead before whispering in her ear, "There's  _nothing_  in the Village Lores to say that discreet kisses between  _Maedels_ are forbidden until their  _Rumspringa_."

Olivia nodded and tried not to break out in to a huge smile.

Lena pointed towards Olivia's bedroom, "Off to bed after you've bathed properly... you smell like a horse stable."

"I will  _Maemm_ ," Olivia began to leave.

"And Olivia, no sneaking over to Alexandra's tonight."

Oivia turned back around, "No  _Maemm_ , I promise. Goodnight  _Maemm_. Goodnight Elizabeth."

Lena and Elizabeth washed, dried and put away the cups, saucers, plates and cookie tin in silence with a practiced familiarity. Each woman gathered their respective kerosene lamp as Elizabeth took Lena's honeycomb patchwork quilt. As Lena locked the front door, they extinguished their lamps. With just the light of the full moon, Elizabeth handed Lena her quilt before making their way to Lena's house.

"Let me finish what we started?" Lena asked softly as she opened the front door to her own home.

"Not tonight. I'd better get back home myself," Elizabeth lamented.

Lena began to protest as she placed the kerosene lamp and patchwork quilt on the side table just inside the front door, "But-"

Elizabeth pressed her lips to Lena's to silence her lover as the dark haired woman turned back around. The blonde pulled away when Lena made a small throaty moan, "Tomorrow night, my darling. As I've told you before, you're worth waiting for."

"Alright then, tomorrow night... here at my home. When?"

"Like always...  _after_ Olivia has returned home from reading with Alexandra."

"We stick with our  _usual_  plan."

"I was  _sure_  she'd be in reading with Alexandra when I left for the stable. I heard Alexandra open her window like normal, so I assumed Olivia had arrived. We've  _always_  timed it perfectly each year. Maybe we were just too eager this year?"

"Probably!" Lena laughed lightly before she looked over to the Cragen house seeing it shrouded in darkness, "Do you think we convinced my  _Maedel_  well enough so she thinks I never knew she snuck over to visit with your  _Maedel_  after all these years?"

Elizabeth followed Lena's eye line, "I think so... I certainly hope so. Donald's still none the wiser though."

"I'm sorry about how the night ended, my love." Lena reached out and caressed Elizabeth's cheek.

"It's fine. I'm just glad it was Olivia and not someone else from the Village. I shudder to think if it had been my sister finding us out."

"Lucky for us, we only make love in the stable once a year then. One of  _our Rumspringa_  traditions after all. Pity we never got to... roll in the hay," Lena waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh, "You're attempt at innuendo is terrible, darling. You're lucky I love you."

"I know you do. I'll see you tomorrow morning after breakfast... and...  _tomorrow night_."

After bidding each other good night, Lena claimed Elizabeth's lips for the last time then watched from the door as Elizabeth returned home safely.

* * *

"You didn't come over last night, Olivia Benson! We were going to pick a new book!"

Olivia shielded her eyes from the mid morning sun with a hand, as she looked up from picking cherry tomatoes in her vegetable garden. She felt her heart beat that little bit faster when she saw a pouting Alexandra Cabot, dressed in a long sleeve blue dress similar to her own with her white apron and untied bonnet, on the other side of the chicken wire fence, hands on hips. Her gold fine wire framed bifocal glasses with cable temples were a recent addition. Alexandra had wanted either the tortoiseshell or black framed glasses that she had initially tried on, but Miriam said those were too ostentatious and not in keeping with the Village lore of plainness.

"I was on my way over, but I saw someone in your kitchen. I didn't want to get you in trouble if I got caught!"

Alexandra held her hand out as Olivia passed her the small vegetable basket, half filled with freshly picked produce. "It would've only been Aunt Elizabeth locking up before she went to bed that you saw. Mother goes to bed before I do, you know that."

"As I said,  _I_  didn't want to get  _you_  in trouble," Olivia closed the gate to her vegetable garden and attempted to take the basket back, but Alexandra already looped the handle over her arm. The blonde then looped her free arm through Olivia's and began walking the short distance towards the house Olivia called home.

"We've never been caught so far!"

Olivia had to bite the inside of her mouth, memories of what transpired last night still vivid. "No, not yet. But we always have to be careful."

"So, what book are we going to start reading this time seeing we finished  _Anne of Green Gables_?" Alexandra asked as Olivia opened the front door.

"Well... because I didn't come over, I'll make it your turn to choose," Olivia reminded her best friend as she closed the door.

Alexandra placed the basket on the table, " _To Kill a Mock_ -"

Olivia groaned, "We just read that the  _last_  time you chose!"

"I like it!"

"I like it too, but we'll read it the  _next_  time. Pick something else. Something we haven't read in a while."

"Alright then...  _Moby Dick_... no, wait...  _Little Women_."

"That's one of mine," Olivia confirmed as she knelt down and scanned the small book shelf in the lounge room. Finding the Louisa May Alcott novel, she passed it to Alexandra who slipped in to her apron pocket.

"You're definitely coming over tonight then?"

"Of course!" Olivia nodded as she stood back up. _Maemm_ had only said about not going over  _last_  night. She had said nothing about tonight though, or never going over again.

"I hope so," Alexandra said, a hint of sadness evident. "That's 2 nights in a row you didn't come over, you've  _never_  done that before... except when it's winter!"

"I'm really sorry for not coming over, Alexandra." Olivia apologised, never wanting to see her best friend sad. Before she knew what she was doing, she quickly kissed Alexandra on the cheek.

Alexandra lightly placed her hand over the spot Olivia had kissed in surprise, "What did you do  _that_  for?!"

Olivia desperately tried not to panic, "I...ahh... I wanted to... show my best friend... that... I was sorry... for not coming over?"

"Oh!" Alexandra smiled as her hand lowered. She leant over and pressed her lips to Olivia's cheek.

"What was  _that_  for?!" Olivia copied Alexandra's initial reaction, placing her hand over the spot where Alexandra's lips had made contact.

"Umm... apology accepted?" replied Alexandra with a half shrug. The young blonde watched as Olivia's surprise changed to a lop sided smile, making Alexandra's heart beat that little bit faster.

* * *

Alexandra opened the window and stepped back as Olivia, still in her blue dress, apron and bonnet climbed through. A kerosene lamp on the bedside table lit the blonde's bedroom.

"You came!" Alexandra whispered while not trying to mask her elation.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Olivia kept her voice low as she removed her bonnet and slipped it inside her apron pocket. She took in Alexandra's appearance as her best friend began running her fingers through Olivia's dark brown locks to tidy them. As always, Alexandra was dressed in her night gown with half length sleeves, with her long blonde hair reaching half way down her back, and her glasses in place. This was when Olivia liked Alexandra the most, when her hair was down, not being pinned up and hidden by a white organdy bonnet as was mandatory during the day and in the presence of other Villagers. Olivia relished when Alexandra tidied her hair like she was doing, which was every time she took her bonnet off when she visited in secret.

Alexandra hooked a stubborn lock of Olivia's hair behind her ear, "It's just after last night... I didn't want it to be 3 nights in a row."

"I know, I said I was sorry. I wanted to make sure  _Daett_  was asleep and snoring before I came over."

"That's alright then," Alexandra smiled as she picked up Olivia's copy of  _Little Women_  from the bedside table and handed it to the brunette. "Let's read about the March sisters!"

"We  _could_  do that, or..."

Alexandra gave Olivia a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

" _Daett_  got me a new book from the book exchange after taking the older children to _Rumspringa House_  then getting supplies in Main Town!"

"Really?! What is it?! Did you bring it?!"

Olivia removed the secondhand copy from her apron pocket, " _Pride and Prejudice_!"

"I've heard Aunt Elizabeth mention that book!"

" _Maemm's_  talked about it too!  _Maemm's_  also said it was one of Mother's favourite books. But remember it's your choice, Alexandra. We can read-"

"I think _Little Women_  can wait until next time!" said the blonde as she hopped in to bed and scooted over to the left side as she always did, allowing the space to her right for Olivia.

Olivia settled down in the space then opened the book to the first chapter, " _'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'_."

Alexandra stifled a snort.

"What?" Olivia whispered.

Alexandra shook her head, trying not to smirk.

Olivia hissed, "Tell me!"

"Jane Austen's never met Trevor Langan!"

"Huh?" Olivia lowered the book.

"Don't tell anyone, but Trevor doesn't want a wife."

"How do  _you_  know?"

"He told me!" Alexandra continued to explain, "A few days ago... he overheard his mother and father talking to Mother. They all think he and I should be betrothed when the pairings happen before  _our Rumspringa_."

Olivia struggled with not becoming jealous at the thought of Alexandra and Trevor being betrothed, but then she remembered Alexandra had just said Trevor didn't want a wife. And she was fairly certain Trevor might like Rafael the way she liked Alexandra. She decided to brush aside the comment, "That's years away for us yet!"

"I know that. He told me in confidence what he heard... and  _you_  can't say anything either! But he said our parents thought it would be good for the Village. Trevor then said didn't want to be betrothed to me, and I told him I didn't want to be betrothed to him."

"Really?!" Olivia perked up.

"Uh-huh. I think I want to be like my Aunt Elizabeth... be an Elder and have you as my best friend, just like she is with Lena."

The brunette threw caution in to the wind, "You  _do_  know that the only reason they weren't betrothed was because of the accident, right?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to be betrothed to anyone..." Even though the next few words Alexandra spoke were barely audible, Olivia heard them. "... Unless it was you."

Olivia's pulse raced at the quiet admission. A flurry of questions bombarded her. Should she acknowledge that she heard Alexandra that? Was she even supposed to have heard Alexandra say that? Or had she misheard Alexandra altogether? Her thoughts were broken when Alexandra nudged her elbow to Olivia's side and prompted her with, "Keep reading!"

Olivia continued to softly read aloud, learning about Mister Bingley, Mister Bennet and his wife.

"...  _'though I must throw in a good word for my little Lizzy.'_.''

A giggle escaped from Alexandra, "Could you imagine someone calling my Aunt Elizabeth... that. I know I said the same about..." she lowered her voice even further, "...  _Beth_... " her voice raised again, "... when we read  _Little Women_..." once again she lowered her voice again, "... but  _Lizzy_!"

"They  _could_  you know."

"Not they couldn't, it's  _forbidden_! The shortening of-"

Olivia shook her head, "Not during  _Rumspringa_!"

"Really?!" Alexandra's eyes widened.

"Yes. Forbidden things can be done then. Someone could even call her... " Olivia leant closer to Alexandra's ear, "...  _Liz_."

Alexandra gasped in shock but also in awe. It was an even shorter version of her Aunt Elizabeth's name.

Olivia continued, "I could call you...  _Alex_... and you could call me-"

" _Livvy_?" Alex suggested.

"How about...  _Liv_."

With the fear of being caught doing something forbidden, even though they were the only ones in the room, Alexandra hesitantly said the name in the same quieter whisper. " _Liv_."

Even though it was so soft, it sounded wonderful to Olivia, especially being spoken by her best friend. "Alexandra, when we have  _our_   _Rumspringa_ , I want you to call me... that."

"And you can call me... that name... you said. Are you sure we'll have our  _Rumspringa_  together, Olivia? I'd be  _so_  disappointed if we missed out having it together... I'd have to wait until the next year until I could have mine!"

"Positive.  _Rumspringa_ is almost always around a month after my birthday... and seeing your birthday is a week after mine, you and I will be definitely going together. So will Rafael and Trevor. It'll be just the 4 of us!"

"I can't wait until we're old enough!" Alexandra grinned before patting Olivia on the thigh, "More story now."

Olivia and Alexandra continued to read for another chapter, but when Olivia was about to ask if she should continue, she saw that Alexandra had drifted off to sleep. She placed a floral cross-stitched bookmark that Elizabeth had made between the pages, then placed the book on the bedside table. Olivia took a few moments to observe her best friend. Alexandra's head had fallen away to the left. The blonde looked so peaceful as Olivia adjusted the bed linen. Like always, Olivia went to press a tiny kiss to Alexandra's forehead, but with Alexandra's head falling to the left, her right cheek was more exposed. Hesitantly, Olivia closed her eyes as leant closer to kiss Alexandra's cheek, imagining the kiss she had observed Elizabeth and Lena share in the stable. Just as Olivia leant closer, a drowsy Alexandra rolled her head back over to the right.

At that very moment, their lips made contact.

Both girls eyes widened, yet neither of them moved, both realising that this was their first  _real_  kiss.

"What was  _that_  for?" Alexandra asked as she sat up and adjusted her glasses after each finally pulled back.

The brunette offered the only explanation she could think of, "Err... good... night?"

Alexandra looked down, playing with the edge of her bed linen. "Olivia, I like the forehead kisses you give me when you leave..." slowly she looked up at her best friend, "... but I think I like  _those_  kisses more."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh... especially from you," Alexandra nodded as leant forward and pressed her lips against Olivia's for a few moments.

"What was  _that_  for then?"

"Just like you said... good... night!" beamed Alexandra as she removed her glasses and placed them on top of Olivia's copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. A hint of sadness was audible when she spoke again, "You'd better go now,  _we_  don't want to get in trouble."

As Olivia began to climb out the window Alexandra added, "Sweet dreams, Olivia."

"Sweet dreams to you too, Alexandra."

* * *

Olivia was on such a high from kissing Alexandra that she threw open her sash window to her bedroom quite a lot louder than normal. Halfway through climbing in the window, there was a knock in her bedroom door. Olivia stopped and held her breath, hoping that Donald wouldn't open the door.

"Is everything alright, Olivia?" Donald called out. "I heard the window."

"Everything's fine  _Daett_! I was just opening my window to let some breeze in," Olivia covered.

"Ok then. Pleasant dreams."

Olivia grinned as she quietly made her way through the window. She would most definitely be having sweet and pleasant dreams after what had taken place not 5 minutes earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day...**

Olivia was pulled from the memory of the significant turning point in her life as Lena approached from corner of the schooling room. She noted that Elizabeth was approaching Alexandra, who had just exited the building and began cleaning the lenses of her gold fine wire framed glasses with her apron.

Lena's voice had a hint of no nonsense to it as she spoke, "Olivia... after  _that_  little display you're not going to the Village picnic tomorrow."

"What?!" Olivia's jaw dropped. Not that she minded not attending the picnic, but still.

"You're going to stay in the Village and continue working on your sewing."

Olivia groaned, "This isn't fair! I'm being punished for speaking the truth?!"

Lena smirked and kept her voice low, "Elizabeth and I will be the  _only_  Elders remaining behind. The  _story_  is Elizabeth will be teaching you... and I will be teaching Alexandra... just so  _everyone_  knows, or if anyone asks."

Realisation dawned dawned on Olivia. She wasn't being punished for her attitude towards Miriam Cabot, far from it. "Have I ever told you that you're the best  _Maemm_  ever?"

"Once or twice before," Lena answered with a small chuckle. "Now remember the lores,  _Maedel_."

" _I_  know...  _we_  know! Forbidden until  _Rumspringa_."

"Good! Elizabeth and I will allow the both of you to have some alone time together."

"So you can both have some too?" Olivia asked, trying to sound innocent.

Lena deliberately ignored the question even though it was true, "Tomorrow morning after breakfast, you will go over to Elizabeth, and Alexandra come over to me until we know for certain that noone is about. While you're with Elizabeth, you can continue working on Alexandra's birthday present. After that, you'll both come over for lunch and  _then_  you can have some time to yourselves. You have to stay within sight distance or calling distance if we can't see you... just like normal. Elizabeth and myself must know where you both are, just in case someone returns...  _unexpectedly_. Most likely-"

"Alexandra's mother. Thankyou  _Maemm_ , and please thank Elizabeth for me!" Olivia said as they exited, and Lena continued in the direction of her forbidden lover. Olivia was making her way over to where Alexandra, Trevor and Rafael were waiting for her when she saw Brain approaching. She tried not to roll her eyes as she attempted to get one of her friend's attention before Brian stopped in front of her.

"Hey Olivia! I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the picnic tomorrow?" Brian asked hopefully.

"I'm  _really_  sorry Brian, but I'm having sewing lessons tomorrow with Elder Elizabeth...  _all_  day."

"Oh, ok then. What about the Village Gathering tomorrow night? Surely you can-"

Olivia cut him off, "I'm not sure Rafael would like that."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette feigned confusion, "You don't know, do you? I'm betrothed to Rafael."

"When did  _that_  happen?!"

"The pairings happened just last night. Alexandra is to be betrothed to Trevor, and I'm betrothed to Rafael."

"What about me, Olivia?" Rafael sidled up to the brunette, taking her hand in his own.

"I was  _just_  telling Brian that we're to be betrothed, as is Trevor and Alexandra."

Rafael smiled proudly, "It's to be formally announced at the Gathering tomorrow night."

Brian tried his best to cover his obvious heartbreak, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Congratulations, the both of you. And to Trevor and Alexandra too." Even though he was a year younger, he'd always clung to the tiny sliver of hope of being paired with Olivia.

As soon as Brian was out of earshot, Olivia turned to Rafael and exhaled, "Thankyou so much."

"No problem. I know we all have to keep up the ruse until we go on  _Rumspringa_ ," Rafael said as removed his hand from Olivia's grasp. "We're all  _suffering_... I mean...  _going_  the the picnic tomorrow, right? "

"Fortunately neither Alexandra or myself are going seeing we have lessons with Elizabeth and  _Maemm_."

"What?! You mean Trevor and I have to suffer through the picnic, and  _still_  have to pretend?"

"Go and speak to them right now! I'm sure one of them will be able to think of  _something_!"

Rafael took off at a sprint after the Elder women, his hand holding his straw hat on his head.

"Where's he going?" Trevor approached, Alexandra by his side.

"To see what  _Maemm_  or Elizabeth can think of so you and Rafael don't have to go on the picnic. Thankfully they already have Alexandra and myself taken care of with lessons. At least then we  _only_  have to suffer through the Village Gathering tomorrow night when the  _announcements_..." Olivia made a face of disappointment and disgust, "... are made official."

The 4 young adults knew they had to 'play the game', so to speak, until they were on their year long rite of passage. In the beginning, when they were all aware that they were 'the same', it was easy to pretend so as to keep their reality secret. And even though they had managed to pretend for almost 2 years now, after Trevor and Rafael finally admitted to Alexandra and Olivia respectively that they liked each other. However, right now with  _Rumspringa_  only weeks away, they had to be extra vigilant. They were so close to be able to express their feelings to the one they loved freely, and yet it was still so far away. But the Elder women that were the same as the young adults were helping them find ways to allow them some alone time, as long as the young adults 'played by the rules'... and the lores of the Village.

Rafael came trotting back to the group of young adults with a huge grin on his face.

"Well?" Alexandra prompted.

"Betrothal chests. An older tradition, but a tradition nonetheless. Trevor and I can work on them so we don't have to go! If we time it well enough during all our spare time, it should take us up until just before we leave for  _Rumspringa_."

Trevor sighed, "But none of us are getting betrothed to each other. We all agreed... we made a pact!"

"I know, but Lena said we have to keep up the  _appearance_  that we are... until  _after_  we begin our  _Rumspringa_." Rafael tried not to smirk as he turned to Trevor, "What's even better, betrothal chests cannot be seen by..." his eyes darted over to Olivia then Alexandra before they met with Trevor's, "...  _our future wives_  and they're not supposed to be seen by anyone else for that matter until they're complete. Nor can anyone else help us make them. So  _we'll_  have some time alone in the Village workshop and noone will be suspicious. We have to get the key for the workshop from Donald tomorrow morning."

"Chests won't take either of you too long to make though.  _Both_  of you are good at carpentry," Olivia said.

"True, but Elizabeth suggested that they be carved with traditional patterns which will take a  _long_  time," Rafael explained.

"Perfect! I honestly don't know what we'd do without those women on our side," Trevor grinned as all 4 of them watched Elizabeth and Lena in the distance.

Alexandra voiced her thoughts, "Won't that negate the lore of plainness? You know how  _Mother_  is."

Rafael shook his head, "Lena said it  _could_  be seen by some to be somewhat controversial, but seeing as though we'd be showing of our woodworking skills and using an  _old_  tradition, you're Mother should be pleased... especially if  _Trevor_  is the one giving  _you_  the chest. And even though they will be deemed  _Betrothal chests_  that you'll receive from each of us just before we leave, they will actually be both of your birthday presents, so... hope you don't mind if they're a few weeks late."

Alexandra and Olivia were both happy to wait to receive their birthday presents, even if they had to live a lie for a little longer. The group of 4 proceeded towards the main part of the Village, Alexandra and Olivia side by side, Trevor and Rafael side by side a step behind their respective 'wives-to-be'.

* * *

Miriam Cabot sat at the head of the table drumming her fingertips on the timber, "You'd better hurry up and get ready to go to the picnic today, Alexandra.  _We_  don't want to be late."

Alexandra braced herself, "Mother. I'm-"

"What?"

"I-I'm having more lessons with Elder Lena today."

Miriam sighed in exasperation, "Haven't you learnt to cook  _yet_? Sometimes I wonder how I gave birth to  _you_. I knew how to proficiently cook and sew before I turned 10!"

"I know the basics!" Alexandra defended her lack of culinary skills. She only really cared when Olivia taught her to cook, especially when Olivia held her hand when showing her how to wield all the different knives properly or help stir with the wooden spoon. She had improved somewhat with Olivia and Lena's guidance in recent times, but sewing was Alexandra Cabot's forté.

"That will  _really_  impress Trevor Langan, a wife that can't cook anything more than toast and tea!" snorted Miriam. "No wonder your  _father_  was  _so_  disappointed that he left us."

It always broke Alexandra's heart when Miriam brought up the subject of her father's departure from her life, "T-that's why I'm having more lessons, I'm trying to  _better_  my cooking, Mother. All the different terms aren't easy to remember."

"Cooking and sewing are the only 2 things you need to know to live in the Village and you can't even get the most important one of them right. Thank goodness you know how to sew!"

Elizabeth spoke up as she entered the kitchen, "Well... Alexandra did learn  _that_  skill from  _myself_ , Miriam."

Miriam glared at her older sister, "Well she certainly didn't learn to cook from  _you_."

"No, she didn't. She  _should_  have learnt them  _both_  from her  _mother_."

Before Miriam could retort, there was a sharp knock at the door. Miriam quickly got up and threw the door open, only to see that sandal wearing...  _English_  girl with the thin, short chin ribbons... smiling pleasantly at her with a large, bulky calico tote bag clasped in her hands.

"Good morning, Elder Miriam. I'm here to-"

"Alexandra can't talk right now or join you on the picnic...  _Olivia_. You'll have to come back another day, or maybe see her at the Gathering tonight. That's if she can't drag herself away from her husband-to-be, Trevor Langan." Miriam sneered and went to close the door in Olivia's face.

Olivia took a step forward, "I wasn't coming over to talk to Alexandra. I'm here for some sewing lessons with Elder Elizabeth."

Miriam rolled her eyes, "What _is_  it with young adults these days? Mere weeks away from  _Rumspringa_  and they can't cook, can't sew... what  _are_  your mothers teaching you?"

"My mother taught me nothing-" Olivia kept her voice level before she was interrupted.

" _That's_  quite obvious!" drawled Miriam.

"Because my mother  _died_." Olivia wanted to ask what Miriam's excuse was for not teaching Alexandra either of these so call important skills, but she held her tongue. This certainly wasn't the first time Olivia had reminded Miriam of mother's passing, nor did she figure would it be the last.

"Oh! I'm  _so_  sorry! I  _forgot_  she did," replied Miriam with a smirk, the sarcasm clearly audible.

Olivia was certain that Miriam enjoyed reminding her that Serena had died. However, Olivia's attention was drawn to the approaching women behind her, "Good morning Elder Elizabeth! Good morning Alexandra!"

Both Elizabeth and Alexandra greeted Olivia just as pleasantly as the young bruentte had.

"Alexandra, Elder Lena informed me that she is ready for you to begin your lesson as I passed by her house." Olivia dare not call Lena ' _Maemm_ ' in Miriam Cabot's presence. She had once when she was a child, and Miriam almost gleefully told a very young Olivia Benson that ' _Maemm_ ' was only reserved for  _real_  mothers, and Lena most certainly wasn't Olivia's  _Maemm_. Miriam had then said that Serena, on the other hand,  _would_  have been her  _Maemm_... had she not died after giving birth to her. It took Lena several hours to reassure a visibly upset young Olivia that she  _was_  her  _Maemm_ , that Donald  _was_  her  _Daett_ , that Serena  _was_  her Mother, and that Serena herself was the one that had bestowed those Old Village names upon Donald and Lena.

"I'd better not keep her waiting then," replied Alexandra and bid everyone goodbye. As she exited the house past Oliva, Trevor and Rafael came around the corner.

"Oh dear boys, it seems your wives-to-be are unable to attend the picnic." Miriam couldn't hide her sadness after everyone had greeted each other.

Trevor said, "Actually Elder Miriam, neither are we."

Miriam was visible shocked, "Pardon me?"

"Trevor and myself have decided to make Betrothal Chests for them," replied Rafael.

"An  _older_  tradition that I'm sure  _you'd_  appreciate, Elder Miriam." Trevor turned on the charm.

Miriam couldn't stop beaming, "Of course! Such a wonderful  _old_  tradition too. It's lovely to see young adults embracing these old traditions!"

"Oh! I almost forgot Elder Miriam. Mother told me to tell you that she had some very important news," Trevor added.

"Did she say what?" Miriam tried not to sound too excited at the possibility of new gossip.

"Unfortunately not. However, she and Father are coming to pick you up by buggy. They shouldn't be too much longer, so we'd better not keep you."

Miriam gathered her basket and hurried away without bidding anyone goodbye.

"What was the news?" Elizabeth asked when she knew Miriam was out of range.

Trevor shrugged, "I made that part up. But I'm sure she'd have some gossip to tell Miriam... she  _always_  does. They were both gossiping about Eileen Switzer just days ago."

* * *

With the boys in the workshop up on the hill overlooking the Village, and Alexandra over at Lena's, a now barefoot Olivia had spread out the bulky material from the tote bag with the assistance of Elizabeth. A nearly complete checkerboard patchwork quilt of different shades of blue.

"Are you sure Alexandra's going to like this?"

"Olivia, she's going to  _love_  it... especially seeing you've made it."

"It's taken me almost a year to make, Elizabeth. She'd make something like this is just weeks."

"All the more reason she's going to love it. She's going to know how much effort you've put in to it for her."

"I just wish I would've been able to do something a little more than just checkerboard."

Elizabeth exited the room and returned a few moments later with a very simple Amish Centre Diamond quilt of blues, purples and reds. "Lena made me this for my 17th. It took her almost as long as you have to make Alexandra's quilt, and this one is much simpler. But I don't care how long it took her to make because I know how much effort she put in to it... and I cherish it."

"So, the honeycomb one Lena has-"

"Is the one I made Lena for her 17th," Elizabeth confirmed. "Even when we're apart, we have something of each other close by."

Olivia ran a hand over the various blue squares of Alexandra's quilt, "Miriam will belittle it, or make some comment about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything else for my dear sister. But it's not for  _her_ , Olivia... it's for Alexandra."

"Elizabeth, was Miriam always like... how she is?"

"Ever since I can remember. Sometimes I wonder how Miriam and I are even related. Our Mother and Father wouldn't have tolerated her... attitude... had they known. She was all sweet and innocent in their presence, but when she was out of their presence, the real Miriam appeared. I think Mara Langan brings out the worst in her, and has done so ever since they were children. Her attitude got worse after Alexandra's father left, sadly. I think there was more to him leaving than Miriam lets on, but I have no proof. I miss Forsythe as much as Alexandra does," Elizabeth lamented with a heavy sigh.

That was the first time a very long time that Olivia had heard the name of Alexandra's father being spoken.

Elizabeth patted Olivia's arm, "Now come on, enough chatter. All you have left to do is the other half of the bindings and Alexandra's quilt will be finished. Once you're half way through stitching them, I'll go and check on the boys to make sure they're actually  _building_  your birthday chests and not... breaking the rules."

Olivia couldn't help laugh before expressing her gratitude, "Thankyou Elizabeth... for everything these past few years. I don't know how the 4 of us would've survived without your and  _Maemm's_  help."

"Let's not speculate... but I think you would've found a way, just as myself and Lena did." Elizabeth gave Olivia a smirk, "And don't think thanking me will let you and Alexandra off the hook this afternoon... you can't break the rules either!"

* * *

Alexandra looked over at Lena with concern when she saw the finished example of what she was about to embark on, "Are you  _sure_  about this? You know I didn't have any success with the sponge cake I attempted. Mother  _still_  keeps going on about it."

"I'm  _absolutely_  sure about this one. I wouldn't have suggested  _this_  recipe if I didn't think you could do it."

"I'll manage to ruin it some how, I always do!" Alexandra said disparagingly.

"I don't think you will."

"I'll burn it!"

Lena shook her head, "No... not possible with this recipe."

"I'll get the ingredients or measurements wrong!"

"I don't think that will happen if we follow the recipe."

"I  _always_  manage to get it wrong when Mother-"

"I believe Miriam puts too much pressure on you with her hovering and you start second guessing yourself when you cook at home, Alexandra." Lena sat down at the table with her book, "I have total confidence in you that you _won't_  ruin it."

Alexandra panicked, "Aren't you going to help me?"

Lena gave the blonde an encouraging smile, "I will... when  _you_  ask for it. The ingredients are in the pantry and the kerosene refrigerator. The measuring jugs, scale, mixing bowls, rolling pin and pie pan are on the bench already. Read the recipe, gather the ingredients and then go from there. If you don't understand something, just ask me and I'll explain it so you  _will_  comprehend it. You get this done successfully, then you can come over the day before Olivia's birthday and make another one just for her."

"I don't know about this," Alexandra worried one side of her bottom lip with her teeth seeing the various items on the kitchen counter.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. This is the  _one_  recipe even Elizabeth can make."

"Really?!" the younger blonde was awestruck.

"It's not very often that she makes it because it's so decadent and rich, but she can."

"Aunt Elizabeth's  _never_  made it before for me and Mother."

"That's because Elizabeth only makes it for  _me_... and that's why I'm going to teach you to make it for Olivia. I've never taught Olivia this particular recipe because it's  _so_  simple. Now, time to stop talking and start cooking."

Sitting down at the table next to Lena, Alexandra reluctantly picked up the piece of paper that contained the recipe and read. A smile began to grow as she read further down the page, "There's no cooking involved!"

"Apart from melting butter for the base, and melting the 2 main ingredients together... no, not really."

"But... isn't using store bought prepackaged plain chocolate cookies for the base... cheating?"

Lena leant towards Alexandra and whispered, "Well, we could make the cookie base from scratch of you'd like... but I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

" _You_  made that chocolate pie?" Olivia said disbelievingly after the hearty lunch the 6 had shared, an old folded bed sheet under her arm. The boys had already returned to the workshop with a jug of orange juice to share and a glass for each of them, knowing that one of the Elder women would check on them later.

"Chocolate ganache pie," Alexandra corrected an interlocked her pinkie finger with Olivia's as they rounded the corner and began walking to the slight slope of Lena's garden behind her house that afforded them some privacy.

"You'll have to tell me how to make it."

"Unfortunately, I can't... I'm sworn to secrecy because it's an old Donnelly recipe!"

" _Maemm must've_  helped you, Alexandra."

"Not at all. I'll have you know I made the entire thing myself!" Alexandra replied as they stopped, unfolded the bed sheet and placed it on the ground before they both sat down cross legged, Olivia on Alexandra's right.

Olivia scoffed, "You're lying!"

"If you keep going on about it Olivia Benson, I'll  _never_  make it again."

"I don't think you  _could_  make it again," the brunette joked.

" _Fine_! I won't make it for your birthday and I won't make it while we're on  _Rumspringa_!" Alexandra huffed and turned her head and body away to the left while still remaining cross legged.

Olivia shifted and pressed the front of her body against Alexandra's back then whispered in the blonde's ear, "You know I'm only teasing. I'd love for you to make it again... even if you won't tell me."

Alexandra peered back over her right shoulder, "You'd better apologise then!"

"How would you like me to apologise? Like this?" Olivia leant closer and lightly brushed her lips over Alexandra's.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. What's the alternative?"

The brunette kissed Alexandra again, but this time was much longer. Both would agree they had certainly improved from their 'little  _Maedel_  kisses' in the early days, not that they'd stopped kissing like that either. It had become somewhat of a ritual when Olivia left Alexandra's room after reading at night to share a sweet, innocent 'goodnight' kiss.

"Mmm... much better!" Alexandra smiled in to the kiss, "I accept your apology."

Keeping cross legged, Olivia lay back on the sheet and folded her right arm behind her bonnet covered head. Alexandra extended her legs straight out in front of her, turned on to her right hip and lay down beside Olivia, not before bending her right elbow and propping her head up with her hand so she could look down at Olivia. They relished doing this, just looking at each other and not having to sneak glances when they were sure noone was looking. They chatted about Brian's reaction to the news of their respective 'betrothals' and wondered what Dean's reaction would be when he found out later tonight... not that either of them ever had a chance. They also chatted about their upcoming birthdays and, of course, what they wanted to do during  _Rumspringa_. After a time, Alexandra rested her left hand on Olivia's left knee before eventually slipping her hand under the hem of Olivia's dress to touch bare skin. Even though they were 'playing by the rules', these last few weeks each had begun to start pushing the boundaries that they knew were forbidden until their  _Rumspringa_.

"Alexandra!" Olivia raised her eyebrows, playfully chastising the blonde.

"What?" She feigned ignorance as her hand crept a little higher.

"You'd better stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know exactly what! Don't break the rules now."

Alexandra's hand paused mid thigh, "We're not... laying together... I'm  _only_  touching you, so we're  _not_ breaking the rules."

"I know  _where_  your hand is heading! Now if you keep doing what you're doing, you might tempt me to break the rules!"

"Good!" A cheeky grin plastered on the blonde's face.

Olivia reached down and reluctantly halted Alexandra'a progress towards the edge of her short pantalette bloomers, "As much as I want you to keep going where you were going,  _Maemm_  and Elizabeth could come around the corner! I  _don't_  want us to get in trouble now. We  _have_  to wait... just a few more weeks."

Alexandra sighed and moved her hand back down a few inches towards Olivia's inner mid thigh, "Alright. How about you  _tell_  me what we're finally going to do when we're  _alone_  in  _Rumspringa House_ on our first night."

They had already had this conversation several times, especially over the last few weeks. Initially it'd been just little hints and possible suggestions of what they would do, but now it was what they both imagined would happen. Olivia kept her voice soft as Alexandra lowered her head closer, "We'll lock ourselves in  _our_  room, which will be  _furthest_  from the boys room..." she leant up and kissed Alexandra, "... we're going to slowly undress each other, one piece of clothing at a time..." she kissed her again, "... and after each time we take off clothing, we're going to kiss like this..." Olivia demonstrated longer this time as their tongues lightly brushing together, "... until we're completely naked. Then, I'm going to pick you up and lay you down on the bed..." again they kissed, "... and then I'm going to kiss, touch and caress every inch of your body that you allow me..." they shared another kiss, ".. to show you how much I love you."

"I like the sound of that. I want to show you how much I love you too... and unlike here in the Village at night, you don't have to go back to your house. We'll be able to fall asleep together, and wake up together!" the blonde said as her hand began its journey creeping higher once again.

"Alexandra Cabot, hand out from under there and on top of my clothes right now!" Olivia hissed.

Yet another cheeky grin appeared as Alexandra lazily removed her hand from Olivia's thigh underneath her dress, and boldly placed it on Olivia's right breast before giving it a very gentle squeeze.

"You're incorrigible!" Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she sat back up. "Right, we're going for a walk... Miss _Handsy_! Leave the bed sheet, we'll come back later."

As they left the seclusion of Lena's backyard garden hand in hand, Olivia picked a single white daisy and placed it behind Alexandra's ear before sharing a soft kiss. They made their way up to horse paddock, located halfway between the stables and workshop to see Moses, who lazily made his way over to them.

Alexandra pointed back towards the main entrance road to the Village as Olivia patted Moses, "Is that Donald coming back already?"

Olivia squinted, "No,  _Daett_  took the open buggy and Ruth today... it looks like... the Langan's buggy?"

They spoke over the top of each other, "Mother!"

"Miriam!"


	6. Chapter 6

Both girls took off in opposite directions in a preplanned, yet never implemented alert system. Alexandra headed for the workshop and Olivia back down to Lena's house. It was times like these Olivia was glad to be barefoot as she stayed to the grass. She kept an eye on the approaching horse and buggy, unsure if it would pull up at Lena's house or continue up at the workshop. Either could spell disaster if the occupants of either building weren't warned.

Panting heavily, Olivia entered the lounge room to see Elizabeth reclined on the couch and Lena lying on top of her, face to face, the blonde's arm cocooning Lena securely. Elizabeth's chin was resting on top of Lena's head, and Lena's head was turned to the side, resting on Elizabeth's chest. Both were fully clothed in their black dresses and white aprons, sound asleep. One thing that stood out was neither women had their stiff brimmed black bonnets on, and their hair was pinned up in small buns. Olivia knew that in just a few short weeks those buns would disappear for another year.

It pained Olivia to disturb such a beautiful, private moment.

So peaceful.

So intimate.

" _Maemm_! Elizabeth!" Olivia whispered as she lightly touched the elder blonde's elbow.

"Mmm?" Elizabeth cracked an eye open, her arms tightening around Lena protectively.

"Miriam's coming back with Mara and Mirit. Alexandra's gone to tell the boys just in case they go to the workshop first."

"Thankyou Olivia," Elizabeth smiled appreciatively then turned her attention to her lover. "Lena, time to wake up."

Still half asleep, Lena buried her face in Elizabeth's dress covered cleavage. "Already Liz?" came the muffled response.

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Lena's head, "I'm afraid so, my darling."

* * *

"Moth-... Oh for goodness-...  _both_  of you put your shirts back on!" Alexandra scowled as she only saw the bare arms and hands of Rafael travelling up Trevor's bare muscular back before they quickly broke apart and unconsciously wiped their mouths, trying to hide their embarrassment of being caught.

Trevor cleared his throat as he pick up a pale blue long sleeve shirt and tossed it to a blushing Rafael before picking up his darker blue long sleeve shirt, "We were just-"

"I don't care that you were kissing each other and I'm sorry I had to interrupt! What I  _do_  care about is that  _your_  parents and  _my_  mother are coming... if they're not here already."

That got the boys moving a lot faster to put their shirts back on.

"Olivia's gone to warn Elizabeth and Lena. Hopefully they've stopped there first, but you know we  _have_  to be vigilant."

Rafael was just slipping his pants braces back over his shoulders and tucking his shirt in when they heard the sound of the horse and buggy halting outside the workshop.

Trevor and Rafael thanked Alexandra in unison before immediately resuming working, now realising how close they could've come to being caught out.

"Alexandra! What are you doing here?" Miriam said as she entered the workshop with Mara Langan. Mirit Langan had stayed with the horse and buggy.

"I was just... seeing if... ahh... Trevor and Rafael..." Alexandra's eyes darted around trying to see something that would easily explain her being there. She spied the empty jug and glasses, "... needed more juice... which the obviously do, with all the work they've been doing on our betrothal chests."

"You weren't trying to sneak a look at your Betrothal chest, were you Alexandra?" Mara asked with a light laugh.

"No Elder Mara, I'm just checking on Aunt Elizabeth's and Elder Lena's behalf."

"Stop with the formality, Alexandra. No need to address Mirit and myself as 'Elders' any more seeing we'll be family... soon enough."

"Alexandra,  _what_  are you waiting for?  _Go_  and get Trevor more refreshments!" Miriam gave her daughter an encouraging shove towards the jug and glasses.

Mara added as an afterthought, "And Rafael too."

"Of course Rafael as well!" Miriam agreed as she spied Rafael a distance away sawing more timber. "Don't take too long Alexandra! We have to get ready for the Gathering tonight for the formal announcements!"

Alexandra whirled back around with the jug and glasses in her hands. "But Mother, that's still hours away!"

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't finished your lesson  _yet_?!"

"N-no... y-yes... I mean-"

"Which one is it, Alexandra?"

"Y-yes, I've finished for today."

"Then we'll need to get ready!" snapped Miriam. "I'm laying out a  _lovely_  frock for you to wear tonight on your bed. I made it myself!"

Mara asked, "Alexandra, why is there a flower in your hair?"

"Take it out, you look foolish!" Miriam reached out to snatch the offending bloom from behind Alexandra's ear.

Trevor's response was instant as he measured a length of timber, " _I_  gave that daisy to Alexandra, Elder Miriam... as a token to show her how much she means to me. I put it there behind her ear, but I didn't mean for it to make Alexandra look foolish. Please blame me if blame needs to be dealt."

Miriam dropped her hand back down to her side, "Oh! It's not foolish, not foolish at all. If Trevor was so thoughtful to give you that flower, Alexandra, you keep it. Perhaps after the Gathering you might want to keep that flower for pressing. A  _wonderful_  memory of this announcement tonight! And Trevor, you can call me Miriam."

"I have  _such_  a thoughtful son! I raised him well!" beamed Mara.

"You certainly did! I'm always saying you can always tell when a child has been raised by their  _mother_. The ones that aren't are  _nothing_  but troublesome. Very defiant, no respect for  _old_  families and backchat Elders quite a lot from  _my_  experience. No wonder my Alexandra turned out just as well as your Trevor!"

Alexandra didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream at her mother as she began to leave. She knew that last comment was a snide remark about her best friend. But Miriam also failed to see the hypocrisy in that very statement seeing Elizabeth had been the one to raise her.

Mara asked, "But isn't she's having troubles with her cooking?"

The last thing Alexandra heard as she exited the workshop was spoken by Miriam, "It's  _nothing_  to be concerned about. Alexandra's having additional lessons with Lena Petrovsky, so Trevor will be taken care of by the time their betrothal ceremony comes around. But I'm sure Alexandra gets her lack of culinary flair from either the  _Cabot_  side of the family, or it's a recessive  _Donnelly_  trait that my dear sister Elizabeth also had the misfortune of acquiring. She certainly didn't get it from me!"

* * *

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, Olivia... it was just  _Mother_  being  _Mother_ ," Alexandra sighed as she waited for the jug to be refilled by Elizabeth.

Olivia knew that was Alexandra's way of saying Miriam had taken another backhanded swipe at herself or at Alexandra, possibly even the both of them. She wanted to hold Alexandra close, but she knew that wouldn't be possible now. She placed her hand over Alexandra's resting on the kitchen bench and gave it a reassuring squeeze which made Alexandra smile.

"I'm supposed to take those back to the workshop and then go home to get ready, Aunt Elizabeth."

Elizabeth held her hand up to stop he niece, "Alexandra, I'll take the refreshments up there. We'll go home to get ready, when  _we're_  ready... just because Miriam will want to have her daily afternoon nap after her  _exhaustive_  gossip catch up, doesn't mean we all have to. Right now, you could help Lena make platters of finger foods and snacks for the Gathering with Olivia. I'll inform Miriam to make the short journey home  _herself_."

Alexandra and Olivia turned to Lena as Elizabeth left. Olivia asked, "What do you need help with,  _Maemm_?"

"Nothing at all,  _Maedel_. I want you and Alexandra to spend a little more time together this afternoon... under the guise that you're  _both_  helping me. Tonight is going to be an emotionally difficult night, seeing both of you, and both Trevor and Rafael will really have to actively pretend in front of the  _entire_  Village. You've all been to enough Gatherings for announcing the pairings to know what's going to happen. Just remember, you're  _madly in love_... with your husbands-to-be, just as much as they are with you."

Both Olivia and Alexandra thanked Lena before returning to the seclusion of the garden. Alexandra spoke as she and Olivia returned to where they had placed the bed sheet on the ground, "We're not going to get to read more  _Jane Eyre_  tonight, are we?"

"No, tonight's going to be a  _long_  night... but I would like to give you something."

"What's that?"

"Just because we won't get to read... doesn't mean I can't give you your goodnight kiss right now," Olivia said before softly pressing her lips to Alexandra's.

"What on earth is  _that_  you're wearing?" Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as Alexandra, who was nearly on the verge of tears, opened her bedroom door to preparedness to leave for the Gathering.

" _Mother_  laid this dress out for me to wear. She said she  _made_  it!" Alexandra grimaced as Elizabeth ushered the younger blonde back inside her bedroom and closed the door.

"Oh goodness Alexandra, take it off _right now_. It's  _hideous_!  _My_  niece will  _not_  be seen by anyone in something like...  _that_! Miriam has no taste whatsoever! She made that dress  _years_  ago and wore it to her _own_  pairing announcement!  _Puce_  is  _not_  a colour to be worn! It's the French word for 'flea' and relates to the colour of their droppings after they've eaten. You could also say it's  _puke_  misspelt... and  _that_  dress makes me want to throw up, just like it did all those years ago!" Elizabeth opened Alexandra's wardrobe as Alexandra slipped both her bonnet and the offending dress off while she waited in her short pantalette bloomers and button up camisole behind her dressing screen.

Elizabeth spoke as she sorted through Alexandra's various dresses, "Now... seeing you don't have to wear your apron tonight... you should put on either this lovely sky blue dress that you made not too long ago... or... this light teal dress I made for you recently. Even though tonight's about the...  _announcements_ , you still want to look nice for yourself... and  _especially_  for Olivia! And  _that_  monstrosity of a dress Miriam made is  _not_  nice! I honestly thought she got rid of it, but I was obviously mistaken." Turning around to face Alexandra, Elizabeth held up each option for the younger blonde to choose from.

"The teal dress, please. I know Olivia's wearing that greyish blue dress with the tiny white polka dots you made for her at the same time as this dress for me for tonight's announcements." Alexandra asked, "So what am I going to do with  _this_  awful dress then, Aunt Elizabeth?"

"You  _never_  saw this Alexandra..." After exchanging dresses, Elizabeth pulled a pair of small sewing scissors from their scabbard from within her apron pocket and quickly unpicked along a seam under a full length sleeve. It didn't take long seeing the thread was old and rotten.

"...  _Oh dear_! No time to fix this poorly made dress that should never had been made in the first place," Elizabeth smirked as she removed the evidence of the thread that had held the seams together.

"You're terrible, Aunt Elizabeth!" Alexandra giggled quietly as she stepped out from behind her dressing screen, smoothed out her dress and placed her white organdy bonnet back on her head, letting the ribbons hang freely.

"No,  _this_  dress is terrible. I just corrected a major  _faux pas_. Noone your age would wear something  _that_  awful... correction, noone should ever wear a dress  _that_  awful! Now, I'm just going to get a little something special for you. Wait here."

Elizabeth exited Alexandra's bedroom, returning a few moments later with a small perfume bottle to dab a tiny amount on each of Alexandra's wrists.

"Mmm... roses. I like that scent."

"Nice and subtle, perfect for a young lady like yourself. I'm certain Olivia will like it too." Elizabeth slipped the bottle back in her apron pocket, intending to place it back in her room when they left for the lounge room where Miriam would be waiting. "Oh! Don't forget the flower Olivia... I mean  _Trevor_  gave you."

Alexandra walked back over to her dressing table, took the daisy out of the small bud vase and placed it back behind her ear.

Elizabeth looked her up and down, trying not to look too proud of  _her Maedel_. "You look beautiful, Alexandra."

"Thankyou, Aunt Elizabeth... thankyou for for everything. You and Lena these last few years..." Alexandra trailed off as her emotions started to bubble to the surface.

"I know. I understand... Lena and I understand," Elizabeth embraced her niece warmly. She asked as when she eventually pulled back, "Are you ready for this?

Alexandra slowly shook her head, "No. But I know it has to be done."

"Just remember, Lena and I have been in the same situation you'll be finding yourselves tonight. All those emotions you're feeling and will feel for the next few hours... we've been there. At least your 'husbands-to-be' are in on the act, and know they'll be pretending just as much as you'll be... Lena and I never had that luxury. We'd better go now. Don't want to keep  _Miriam_  waiting."

Miriam rounded on her daughter as soon as she saw Alexandra enter the lounge room, "Why aren't you wearing the pretty dress I laid out for you?! It's a  _beautiful_  rich colour!"

Elizabeth slipped her hand through the open seam of the dress and waved her fingers, "I'm positive you wouldn't want Alexandra wearing a dress with a poorly sewn seam." The mocking tone in Elizabeth's voice was lost on her younger sister when she continued, "Consider what other Villagers would think, Miriam. A  _Cabot_  wearing such shoddy clothing! It should  _never_  happen."

"I made... mend it. I'll mend it. That is unless  _you_  do it, Elizabeth. You're fast at mending things like that. I  _want_  Alexandra to look her best tonight."

"I really don't think I'd be able to mend it in time and do a proper job, Miriam. It's a  _full_  sleeve, and it should be double stitched. I'm sure you don't want Alexandra to be late for the Gathering, nor would you want to keep Mara waiting." Elizabeth may have considered it if Miriam had asked her courteously, but even then she'd have used the same excuse. The dress was truly ghastly.

Miriam looked Alexandra up and down disdainfully and huffed, "I guess what you have on will just  _have_  to do then. Now, what is that  _unbearable_ pungent stench?"

* * *

Within the Village's Meeting Hall on Saturday evening, the 4 young adults sat fidgeting on the wooden chairs near the front of the building, off to one side. On the raised platform stage, Donald Cragen was in the midst of reading out notices for those families living in outlying areas who hadn't attended the picnic during the day. Some were for Villagers seeking assistance getting particular jobs completed, some wanted to trade goods, and a few were to say which families were visiting other relatives in case anyone went calling.

"Oh I wish he'd hurry up and announce the pairings so the whole Village knows!" Miriam muttered to all those sitting nearby, over on the opposite side of the building. "And I wish Alexandra would tie up her bonnet properly!"

"Donald will take as long as necessary, and do you see any of the other young ones with their bonnets tied? Now  _hush_ , we're catching up on the news!" Elizabeth chastised.

" _You_  would be aware of all this if you'd have come to the picnic today!" Mara replied.

"Yes well,  _some_  of us have to teach things to young adults that  _others_ should've already done so!" Lena rebutted.

"... and lastly, Eileen Switzer has an over abundance of sweet fruit preserves. So if any Villagers would like to trade with Eileen, particularly savoury or pickled preserves, please see her after the Gathering tonight." Donald gave Eileen an acknowledging, kind smile.

Miriam and Mara exchanged glances and smirked while trying to stifle their giggles, which in turn made Elizabeth and Lena roll their eyes.

Donald placed the notices on a nearby chair before continuing, "On Thursday evening, here at the Meeting Hall, the Elders of the Village met to discuss certain events. With input from loving family and friends who have watched children grow in to young adult... observing relationships form and develop to strong bonds and love over the years, and with the approval of the Elders... we are here to officially announce the betrothal pairings before their  _Rumspringa_."

The young adults braced themselves.

"The Village Elders are pleased to announce that Olivia Benson is to be betrothed to Rafael Barba... and Alexandra Cabot is to be betrothed to Trevor Langan."

There was an enthusiastic round of applause from the entire Village as the young adults stood up, the boys removing their straw hats and placing them back on their chairs. The 'wives-to-be' were being led hand in hand by their 'husbands-to-be' to where Donald was standing, each 'couple' to stand either side of the unofficial leader. To the Villagers, it looked as though the boys were whispering sweet nothings in the girls ears at they made way up on to the stage, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. A similar conversation was taking place between Alexandra and Trevor as it was between Olivia and Rafael.

Rafael murmured, "I know you're my best female friend, but I'm really sorry about what's about to happen."

Olivia kept her voice just as low, "So am I. But we  _have_  to. So do Alexandra and Trevor."

"I've never... you know."

"Neither have I. Just be glad they don't expect anything more than a peck on the lips. There is no way would I kiss you like I kiss Alexandra... no offence."

"None taken. I wouldn't want to kiss you like I kiss Trevor either."

"Let's get this over and done with then," Olivia said as she and Rafael stood on the left side of Donald, while Alexandra and Trevor stood on his right. The brunette swiftly scanned the room, spying Elliott a short distance away with his newly growing chin curtain beard and his wife Katherine beside him, cradling baby Maureen in her arms, wrapped in a light blanket. Katherine was wearing a black organdy bonnet, signifying she was now betrothed, but not yet an official Elder. All Villagers had to be over the age of 25 before they were deemed an 'Elder', with females changing to having the stiff brimmed black cotton bonnet. Lena and Elizabeth on the other hand, had worn black cotton bonnets instead of the sheer black organdy ones until they had become Elders, signifying their continual state of 'mourning' for their deceased 'husbands-to-be'. Elliott, currently having a navy blue band around his straw hat to indicate he was betrothed, would receive a black band once he was an Elder. Brian and Dean each were looking sad and dejected as the other, but all their other schooling friends scattered around the room with their families were smiling and giving little waves to the 'couples' on the stage.

Donald spoke again when the young adults were in place. "I, on behalf of the Village propose they seal their tentative betrothals with a kiss!"

"KISS!" Elliott shouted enthusiastically to start the entire Village to call out and chant. Olivia gave her older friend a thoroughly unimpressed glare but all he did was grin back at her. Of all the Villagers to start the chant... now all Olivia wanted to do was smack Elliott upside the head. Olivia saw both Rafael's parents, Jorge and Teresa, and his 10 year old sister, Carmen, were joining in, looking so proud for their son and older brother. Donald joined in with the Villagers calling out for them to kiss, looking just as proud. Olivia looked over at Lena and Elizabeth, who were slowly clapping along with the crowd but not partaking in the chant. It was their way of supporting the young adults, but still having to 'play the game' themselves. It would look too odd if they just sat there and not participated whatsoever. Lena gave Olivia a tight lipped smile before giving a small nod of her head as encouragement. The one saving grace was neither Alexandra or Trevor were partaking, it wasn't expected of them to do so seeing they would subjected to the same ritual next.

Olivia turned back to face Rafael, "Just do it now."

"Alright then... if you say so," Rafael leant forward and pressed his lips to Olivia's for a few moments and the crowd erupted to cheers, wolf whistles and even more applause. A wave of relief washed over the both of them as Rafael pulled back. Olivia's eyes darted over to Alexandra's hiding behind her gold fine wire framed glasses. It pained the brunette when she saw the flash of jealousy it caused the blonde, to see someone other than herself kissing Olivia. But Olivia knew those emotions would hit her in mere moments when Trevor would have to kiss Alexandra.

"KISS!" Miriam immediately called out to restart the chant once the cheering for Olivia and Rafael had died down. All Alexandra wanted to do was crawl to the corner and hide from her mother's eagerness, she was already feeling her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. One of the Village males was  _supposed_  to call out, not her own mother! Why on earth did Miriam have to do that?! But noone seemed to take notice as once again, the cheers, whistles and applause steadily built to a crescendo as Trevor leant closer.

Olivia's hand tightened in Rafael's hand as she saw Trevor's lips make contact.

"You're crushing my fingers!" Rafael hissed out the side of his mouth.

"Sorry!" Olivia apologised, though she didn't loosen her grip until Trevor pulled back a few moments later.

Alexandra's eyes made contact with Olivia's, and the brunette could see the remorse in them for having to kiss Trevor. Obviously Alexandra had seen Olivia's flash of jealously that had hit her. Olivia had hoped that Alexandra had seen a similar remorse when she had to kiss Rafael just earlier. A look passed between Rafael and Trevor in silent pain and remorse, but also in understanding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends of the Village... our tentatively betrothed couples!" Donald said as he walked to the side of the stage to allow all the focus on the 4 young adults.

The Villagers began to clap and cheer again as each 'couple' approached the other. As each girl wrapped her arms around the other for a hug, Olivia leant intimately closer. The blonde knew that look Olivia was giving her and began to panic, "What are you doing?! You can't kiss me in front of the entire Village!"

Olivia gave a lopsided smile, "But I'm  _congratulating_  you on your tentative betrothal to  _Trevor_. I  _can_  kiss you, and you  _can_  kiss me to congratulate me on my tentative betrothal to  _Rafael_... and noone from the Village will suspect a thing.  _Maemm_  told me she and Elizabeth did it when they had  _their_  announcement... the one and only time they've ever briefly kissed in front of other Villagers."

"Really?" Alexandra raised a single eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. And the  _best_  part... we can do it front of Miriam and she won't be able to say a thing, even if she wanted to!"

"I like the sound of that! Well then, congratulations Olivia Benson."

"Congratulations, Alexandra Cabot."

Playing it safe, they softly pressed their lips to the each other cheek near the corner of their mouths for a moment, each imagining the hearty cheers and clapping from the Villagers that was still occurring was for  _them_. Trevor extended his arm to shake Rafael's hand before they gave each other the briefest of hugs under the guise of congratulating each other, each whispering that they loved the other. They imagined the applause was just for  _them_  as well, that their love for someone of the same gender being accepted openly by the Villagers, as welcomingly as their 'tentative betrothals' to their best friends of the opposite gender. To make the current situation look just as real at they were attempting to be, Rafael quickly pressed a brief kiss to Alexandra's cheek, and Trevor to Olivia's cheek in congratulations after the _real_  couples broke apart. There were murmured apologies spoken between all 4 young adults for having to kiss the other's 'betrothed'.

The boys took the girls by the hand to lead them down off the stage to continue the formalities, now the 'official announcement' was out of the way. With the likelihood that there wouldn't be an opportunity for the next hour or so to talk again, as they would be individually congratulated by every Villager of their tentative betrothal, and the 'couples' would undoubtedly have to recount several times how they each slowly 'fell in love' with the other, Olivia took the chance to quickly whisper to Alexandra, "I  _really_  like the perfume you have on."

Alexandra couldn't help but smile as her heart beat that little beat faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I've read, seen in movies, and heard from other readers/reviewers, Amish are always very polite, and have a great family/worth ethic. This definitely applies to all the characters in the story except for Mara, Mirit and Miriam (Miriam especially). Had to have an antagonist in the story and sadly Miriam was the one to become that person.

"Looks like Dean and Brian have moved on already, and some people are  _not_  happy about it." Olivia murmured to Alexandra during a brief, yet welcoming lull in accepting congratulations from the Villagers, as Rafael and Trevor had gone to get some refreshments for all of them.

Alexandra followed Olivia's gaze to see that Dean was casually chatting to Amanda, and Brian was talking animatedly to Cassandra. Nicholas Amaro, who was standing a few feet away, looked like he wanted to throttle Dean; Amanda looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but in Dean's presence; and Cassandra looked like she wanted wrap her softball bat around Brian's head, if she had the fortune to have it close at hand.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall when  _those_  pairings occur next year!" Alexandra chuckled.

"What's so funny about next year?" Trevor reappeared with glass of water in each hand, Rafael also with a glass in each hand just a step behind. Their straw hats back on top of their heads now.

Olivia indicted to their friends as she took the glass Rafael extended to her, "Those 5... and how they will be paired. Someone's going to 'miss out' and have to wait for Kimberley or Danielle. We might find out how those pairings play out just as we return from our  _Rumpringa_."

"No matter who ends up with who, it looks like Kenneth will have first choice if either Nicholas, Dean or Brain don't back off!" commented Rafael, spying Kenneth, Kimberley and Danielle talking amongst themselves.

"Well... I like the choice  _I_  made even though we have to pretend that the choice was made for us," Trevor took a gulp of his water, eyeing Rafael pointedly.

Alexandra make direct eye contact with Olivia and smiled, "Same goes for me."

Before anyone else could say any more, another slew of Villagers approached to pass on their congratulations. The assumed 'couples' own families would be the last ones to congratulate them. As Trevor took the time to explain how he and Alexandra 'fell in love' to the current lot of Villagers (but in actuality describing how he fell in love with Rafael but substituting Rafael's name with Alexandra), the said blonde could see her mother basking in all the glory with every other Villager that approached her to pass on their well wishes. Mara Langan was also relishing the praises, but nowhere near the scale as Miriam Cabot.

Eventually, Elliott approached the newly announced 'couples' with Katherine and baby Maureen beside him, "Congratulations are in order for all of you."

"Thankyou... but  _thankyou so very much_  for starting the chant, Elliott.  _Really_  appreciated it!" Olivia drawled, the sarcasm not lost on her older friend.

Elliott chuckled heartily, "I saw the death stare you gave me, Olivia! But in all honesty, I was just getting Rafael back seeing  _he_  called out for  _me_  to kiss Katherine at  _our_  announcement. Now you know how _embarrassing_  it is!"

Alexandra shook her head, "At least your own  _mother_  didn't call out...  _that's_  embarrassing!"

"I couldn't see Bernadette Stabler doing anything like that, Alexandra. But I don't think anyone in the Village was surprised that Miriam called out." Katherine said before asking, "Are you looking forward to your own betrothal ceremonies, Olivia and Alexandra? Or will you be having a double ceremony?"

"A year long  _Rumspringa_  first... we'll worry about the rest later!" Olivia stated, knowing full well that no ceremonies would be taking place.

"All of you are going for the year? What's Miriam got to say to that, Alexandra? I thought she'd only want you to be away for a week or 2... a month at the most. Or are you going to do some sweet talking, Trevor?" Elliott queried.

Alexandra gave Elliott a patented Cabot icy stare, "Mother doesn't know yet, and it's  _going_  to  _stay_  that way until the day we head off to  _Rumspringa House_. Is that  _understood_ , Elliott?"

Elliott mimed buttoning his lips closed.

"Well, be warned... look what can happen while you're on  _Rumspringa_." Katherine gently swayed a whimpering baby Maureen.

The group of 4 exchanged nervous giggles, looks and cleared their throats, knowing full well  _that_  would  _never_  happen.

Ever.

"How long have the both of you been betrothed now? Just over a month?" Trevor deliberately steered the conversation in a slightly different direction.

"6 weeks now... and Maureen's just turned 4 weeks," Elliott replied proudly.

Rafael asked, "Are you going to have more children later on?"

"Stabler families are large families, so  _definitely_  more! Maybe 4 children all up? 2 of each would be great!" Elliott said enthusiastically.

" _One_  more in  _several_  years time, and that's  _all_!" Katherine spoke quietly but with finality as Maureen started to fuss and cry. "And someone's  _very_  tired because it's well past her bedtime, we'd better go soon Elliott. I'll say goodnight and congratulations once again on your tentative betrothals."

* * *

"Olivia, I know you're going to be wonderful for my Rafael!" Teresa Barba said as she quickly kissed each of Olivia's cheeks. "Rafael and Olivia Barba... I like the sound of that."

Jorge beamed with pride, "We've watched you both grow close over the years from just being best friends. A fair pairing, I must say!"

Rafael groaned, "Mamá! Papá! You're embarrassing myself and Olivia!"

"Don't worry, Rafael. We won't do that any more... for tonight, we'll go now. Carmen should be in bed-"

"Aww, Mamá! I'm not tired! I want to stay up like Rafael gets to!" pouted Carmen.

"-and it's wash day tomorrow. Rafael, don't be too long tonight!"

"You have your key?" Jorge asked.

"Yes, Papá. I promise I won't be too late." Rafael turned to face his young sister, "And I'm sorry Carmen, but you'll have to wait until  _your_  announcement night to stay out late like I can."

Carmen whined, "It's not fair! Why can't I stay up?"

The Barba's bid everyone farewell while Carmen continued to strongly protest not being able to stay up late like her big brother. The couples and their families came together, congratulated each other and chatted casually between themselves. Miriam offered Rafael and Olivia an unenthusiastic congratulations and a snide little comment regarding Olivia's 'outrageous' choice of attire for the evening when no other Elder was within earshot. Mara and Mirit said their goodnights to allow Trevor to continue the protocol of the announcements of walking his 'wife-to-be' home before walking home himself. What Mara and Mirit Langan didn't know is that this would allow Trevor and Rafael some more alone time tonight, as the Barba family lived as close to the Langan family as Olivia did to Alexandra, but around a mile away from the main area of the Village.

"I know usually after the announcements that the betrothed couple accompany each other on their walk home. So, seeing Olivia hasn't got too far to walk living so close to the Meeting Hall... would it be alright if Olivia and I take our time?" Rafael asked Lena and Donald after the Elders had congratulated Rafael and Olivia.

Lena spoke up first, "I see no problem with that. Donald?"

"I have no problem with that either. Rafael, I know you're a respectable young man, that's why I approve of you for Olivia."

"Thankyou, Lena. Thankyou, Donald."

"Thankyou, _Maemm_! Thankyou,  _Daett_!" Olivia did nothing to hide the smirk she directed towards Miriam Cabot, knowing full well that Miriam wouldn't dare say anything in Donald or Lena's presence.

Trevor turned on his usual charm, "Miriam? Could Alexandra and myself take our time to walk home as well?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Miriam leant closer to Alexandra and Trevor keeping her voice low, "... And how about you stay over tonight Trevor?"

"What?!" Trevor and Alexandra said in unison.

Miriam continued, "Perhaps the both of you could get used to being in the same bed?"

"That's  _forbidden_ , Mother!" Alexandra tried to mask her rising panic.

Elizabeth's attention was drawn to her niece's apprehension, "What's going on, Alexandra?"

"Mother suggested that Trevor stay the night... in the same bed after he walked me home!" Alexandra whispered indignantly.

Elizabeth rounded on her sister, "Miriam, are you suggesting that your own daughter and her husband-to-be commit a heinous act?! Or are you trying to tempt them to commit one?!"

"It's all just a silly misunderstanding, Elizabeth!" Miriam tried to downplay what she had suggested with a breathy chuckle.

" _Good_! Because there is  _no_  way  _my_  niece will flagrantly break the Village Lores... and I very much doubt the Langans would want Trevor to break the Village Lores either! I find it incomprehensible that the very woman who is in charge of  _teaching_  the Village Lores would suggest for her own daughter to  _blatantly_  disregard them."

"I-I... it's not what-"

Elizabeth ignored her younger sister while addressing Trevor, "You may take your time walking Alexandra home. Actually, I suggest  _both_  tentatively betrothed couples leave now, and stay out for another hour... the  _Elders_  have some important talking to do right now, so noone  _misunderstands_  anything."

Keeping up with the pretense of their 'relationships', Rafael took Olivia's hand, and Trevor took Alexandra's hand while leading them from the Meeting Hall without a backwards glance as a very heated discussion began to take place between certain Elders.

* * *

As soon as the young adults were a fair distance from the Meeting Hall, they swapped positions from their 'bethrothal' couples to real couples and made their way to the seclusion of Lena's garden by moonlight. Lena and Elizabeth had taken the initiative to lay out 2 bed sheet some distance away from each other for the couples to allow them to reconnect after their 'betrothal announcements', under the guise of 'walking home'. But noone would have imagined Miriam Cabot implying what she had just minutes ago.

"I can't believe  _Mother_  even suggested... I don't know what she was playing at!" Alexandra said as she and Olivia sat down before they mirrored their positions from earlier in the day with Olivia laying back fully on the bed sheet crossed legged, and Alexandra lying on her side to look down at Olivia. Alexandra rested her head on Olivia's shoulder as she draped her left arm across Olivia's torso. Even though they only had the light of the moon, therefore it was relatively dark, Olivia took Alexandra's left and a interlaced it in her right hand so the blonde's hand couldn't wander, especially with Rafael and Trevor close by.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know either. Possibly testing you?"

"Knowing Mother... maybe, maybe not? I don't know. But as Aunt Elizabeth said, it seems she likes to pick and choose what Village lores to teach, live by, and ignore."

"You did the right thing to speak up when Miriam suggested what she did. I'm glad  _Daett_ ,  _Maemm_  and Elizabeth were still in the Meeting Hall when she said it. I'm not sure they would've believed us if we'd told them after the fact... well,  _Maemm_  and Elizabeth would've, but I'm not sure  _Daett_  would've though."

"Aunt Elizabeth would've believed me for certain. Aunt Elizabeth told me herself some time back, and I've even heard Mother say on  _more_  than one occasion that she wants to have  _lots_  and  _lots_  of grandchildren."

"Maybe she should honorarily adopt a Stabler then?" suggested the brunette, which made Alexandra laugh. "You don't have to worry about what Miriam suggested. Just remember the  _pact_  we have... _Rumspringa_  first, then-"

"Wrong, Olivia! Your birthday  _first_ ,  _then_  my birthday,  _then Rumspringa_ , then after that: the  _pact_. But I know what you're suggesting, and I can't wait!" Alexandra snuggled closer.

Only the soft murmur of Trevor and Rafael's voices could be heard over the chirping of cicadas in Lena's garden as Olivia looked up the twinkling stars. Usually the different floral blooms in Lena's garden made a lovely scent, but all Olivia could smell was Alexandra's light rose perfume. Lifting their intertwined hands, Olivia inhaled deeply, committing the scent to memory before she placed a soft kiss to Alexandra's wrist.

"Do you feel bad?" Olivia said as she placed their hands back down on her torso.

Alexandra lifted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Having to blatantly lie to just about everyone in the Village tonight. I felt  _awful_  when Teresa, Jorge and  _Daett_  were saying how proud they were of me being tentatively betrothed."

"I felt bad too. Everyone's so happy for us... I mean for myself and Trevor, and for you and Rafael. But none of them know how happy  _you_  make  _me_... well aside from Trevor, Rafael, Lena and Aunt Elizabeth."

"I make you happy?"

" _Always_."

Olivia said disheartened, "I'm not sure about that."

"You  _do_. Believe me, you do."

"Alexandra, I  _saw_  the look you gave me."

"Extenuating circumstances. Nothing more, nothing less."

Olivia's eyes widened, "Big words for a young lady!"

Alexandra's tone was nothing but blasé. "Well, I read!"

Olivia leant forward and pressed a long, soft kiss to Alexandra's lips.

"What was that for?" asked Alexandra as Olivia pulled back.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry that I had to kiss Rafael tonight. I saw the hurt it caused you. I  _never_  want to see that look on your face ever again."

"I saw the same look on you too, and I'm sorry I had to kiss Trevor. You'll be quite happy to know he kisses  _nothing_  like you do."

"Really?!" Olivia shifted her body so she was now lying on her side, face to face with Alexandra.

"Yeah, really!"

"Sooo... he didn't kiss like this?" Once again Olivia pressed her lips to Alexandra's.

Alexandra shook her head, "Nuh-uh."

"What about like this?" Olivia began to kiss Alexandra before slowly deepening the kiss, each tongue seeking out the other. Olivia's hand that was resting on Alexandra's hip shifted to caress the curve of her behind before Olivia consciously shifted closer to Alexandra, so their bodies were flush against each other. Each pulled back to catch their breath as silently as they could with the boys not so far away.

"Not even close," panted Alexandra.

"Show me then."

"It was more like this," Alexandra reenacted the brief, chaste kiss. It was even shorter than the 'goodnight' kiss they always shared before Olivia left Alexandra's room.

"Trevor kissed you like that?! Oh, that's  _awful_!" Olivia teased lightheartedly as Alexandra pulled back.

"I can hear you over here!" Trevor's voice hissed from the other side of the garden, several yards away. "And I'll have you know I have no complaints from Rafael, thankyou very much!"

"Well not  _all_  of us like  _scratchy_  faces!" retorted Alexandra.

"And  _some_  of us like...  _rugged_  faces!" Rafael rebutted.

"And  _some_  of us should keep their voices lower!" Olivia replied. "We're  _supposed_  to be walking, remember!"

Silence once again descended on the garden except for the cicadas. Both couples were thankful they had been given the opportunity to reconnect after the announcements. None of the 4 young adults imagined how emotionally draining those announcements in front of the Village would be. Reaffirming their love for the other with gentle touches, tender words and kisses was what each one needed from their  _true_ love.

" _Maedels_!  _Jungs_!" Lena called softly from her back door after quite some time passed, using the old Village term for 'boys' to address Trevor and Rafael. Each couple gathered the bed linen before returning inside. There were 6 cups of tea on the kitchen table with a jug of fresh milk, one of fresh cream, a small bowl of sugar and a slice each of Alexandra's chocolate ganache pie on a small plate with a cake fork.

"What happened to Mother?" Alexandra addressed both Elizabeth and Lena.

Lena replied, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"But-"

"Alexandra, it's  _none_  of your concern!" Elizabeth's tone wasn't harsh, but Alexandra knew her aunt's tone meant the matter no longer up for discussion. Lena gave Elizabeth a look and the older blonde's features softened before she addressed her niece again, "I very much doubt Miriam will do something like that again, but if she  _does_ , you let me know. That's  _all_  you need to know."

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth."

"Trevor, Rafael... once you've finished your drink and snack, you go straight home. No dilly-dallying or dawdling, no matter how tempting it is to break the rules. There's a hurricane lantern on the table by the front door with some kerosene in it already, and there are matches in the drawer. Bring the lamp back when you come back to work on the chests tomorrow."

The boys replied in unison, "Yes, Lena."

* * *

"Come and sit with me," Lena guided Olivia to the lounge after everyone else had left, before she sat down and placed a cushion on her lap for Olivia to lay her head on. A rectangular cushion with a cross-stitch ' _Home is where the heart is_ ' design that Elizabeth had given Lena many years ago. A little house, not dissimilar to Lena's home, surrounded by a heart shaped garland of flowers and little hearts scattered between the words and letters. Lena removed her stiff brimmed bonnet and placed it on the side table next to the lounge as Olivia placed her head on the cushion, "How are you this evening,  _Maedel_?"

Olivia shrugged as she looked up at Lena, "I can't wait for  _Rumspringa_."

"None of you can, but it's not  _too_  much longer now!" Lena smiled. "It was very bold of you to kiss Alexandra in front of everyone in the Village like that."

"I took a leaf out of  _your_  book!" Olivia confirmed. " _Maemm_? Did you feel bad having to lie to everyone at your announcement ceremony?

"Yes. Truth be told, sometimes I still do. But I look at the over all picture and I know that it's had to, and  _still_  has to be done. Elizabeth and I wouldn't be accepted... just look at how Miriam reacted when you and Elizabeth brought up the Village lores during your final schooling lesson. Saying the very thought of laying with someone of your own gender is disgusting when it's anything  _but_  disgusting... you'll see how beautiful it is when you're on  _Rumspringa_."

That was something Olivia wanted to talk to Lena about, but not tonight. Closer to  _Rumspringa_ , definitely.

"Speaking of Miriam-" Olivia tried to find out something, anything for Alexandra.

" _Maedel_ , as Elizabeth said it's  _none_  of your concern. Just be glad Elizabeth and myself were still at the Meeting Hall, but I can't believe how blatant Miriam was. Change of subject... what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Apart from what you, me and  _Daett_  do every year?"

"Yes."

"What  _I_  want... well... it's  _forbidden_ ,  _Maemm_!" Olivia attempted to stifle a giggle.

Lena laughed, " _Rumspringa_  will be here before you know it.  _Trust me_ , it will be worth the wait,  _Maedel_."

Olivia sighed happily, "I believe you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any books mentioned in this or previous/future chapters. I make no money mentioning them whatsoever.

In the days following the betrothal announcements and her subsequent 'error of judgement' as Donald Cragen called it, Miriam Cabot had completely ignored her only daughter and also avoided her sister as much as she could. Miriam's cold shoulder attitude didn't bother either of them as they were used to it after all these years. Truth be told, it was a welcome relief for Elizabeth and Alexandra, but it made Miriam seethe. Being verbally reprimanded by her older sister, Lena Petrovsky and Donald Cragen was humiliating to Miriam because  _none_  of them  _truly_  understood old Village traditions.

To Miriam, offering her 'son-in-law to be' Trevor Langan to stay the night in Alexandra's bed after the announcement  _wasn't_  an 'error of judgement'. On the contrary, she was trying to revive an very old Village tradition known as ' _bundling_ '. In older times within the Village, the tentatively betrothed young man stayed overnight at his wife-to-be's family house... with permission of the young adult female's parents, of course. He would be given separate linen, pillows and blankets and the couple would be expected to talk to one another throughout the night to become used to sharing their bed with each other. Sometimes if the parents of the tentatively betrothed female suspected that something more than just talking  _might_  take place, a  _bundling board_ would be placed to separate the couple to ensured that no heinous act would or could occur. If  _this_  old tradition had been allowed to stay and not have been removed from the Village lores, perhaps her own husband mightn't have been so... like he was... when they shared their bed.

Mara Langan had raised him perfectly, and Mirit too. Therefore, Trevor wouldn't have broken the rules and lay with Alexandra, he was a Langan. Her best friend's son! A fine young man from an upstanding old family from the Village. Miriam would never suggest  _bundling_  to Rafael Barba's family though.  _He_  would certainly break the rules being from a newer family, as would that  _English_  girl he was betrothed to.

Just look at what her own mother did! Lay with an  _English_  man during her  _Rumspringa_.

The very thought:  _vulgar_ ,  _disgusting_  and  _vile_!

And  _then_  Serena had the  _audacity_  to come back and  _flaunt_  her pregnancy for those few weeks, even though she had told the Elders at the time she would  _leave_  the Village! All while Miriam was  _just_  as pregnant as Serena was! Her  _own_  sister, a Donnelly, and Elizabeth's best friend, a Petrovsky no less, pandering to Serena's beck and call when she returned... when Elizabeth should have been at  _hers_! At least Miriam's own child would be pure, and another addition to an old family of the Village. A mixture of a Donnelly and a Cabot, both old Village families. What would Serena's child be? A mixture of Benson and who knows what...  _English_.

That Benson woman got what she deserved by leaving this earth. The  _English_  girl she gave birth to should've followed in her weak mother's footsteps. But that  _English_  girl was strong, probably took after the _English_  father that helped create her. He never came to claim the  _English_  girl after the birth either, but then again, maybe he never knew?

Serena Benson was obviously a trollop, and the  _English_  girl would probably be one too.

Like mother, like daughter.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Donald directed his question to both Lena and Olivia as he assisted Lena up in to the open buggy. She sat down to leave room for Olivia to sit beside her.

"We are," Lena replied as Donald helped Olivia up. Olivia took her seat beside Lena before Lena opened her arm to let Olivia lean closer, which she immediately did.

"We should be there in about an hour," Donald said before hopping in to the driver's seat, making sure his straw hat was snug on his head.

Lena gave a tight smile as she held Olivia that little bit tighter, "Take as long as Moses needs. There's no hurry to get there."

From the kitchen window of the house, Miriam Cabot observed as Donald slapped the reigns harnessed to the American saddlebred bay gelding, and watched as the horse trotted away from the Village with the buggy and its occupants.

"Good morning Mother," Alexandra yawned as she sat down to breakfast, expecting to be greeted with a scowl and utter silence like she had since the day after the announcement. The young blonde was taken aback when her mother spoke.

"How would you like to accompany me to Main Town? Maybe look for a lovely birthday present for you?" Miriam smiled.

"That would be nice, thankyou. Perhaps maybe would could go to Main Town tomorrow?"

"Why wait until tomorrow?  _Today_  is a perfectly fine day."

Alexandra's heart sank, "N-no. N-not today."

" _Why_  not!"

"I-it's Olivia's birthday... t-today," Alexandra stuttered as Elizabeth entered the kitchen and sat down beside her niece.

"So?  _Your_  birthday is next week, Alexandra!"

Elizabeth tried not to roll her eyes, "It's Olivia's 17th birthday  _today_. You know how important a 17th birthday is in the Village, Miriam!"

"Obviously not  _that_  important for  _Olivia_  seeing she just left with Donald and Lena for the day in their buggy!" Miriam indicated the kitchen window.

"You know  _very_  well that Olivia, Lena and Donald are going to the Village cemetery to visit Serena's grave today and that they will be back before lunch. Just like they do  _every_ year, dear sister."

Miriam was nonplussed, "Oh, I forgot."

"You don't forget anything, Miriam... unless it's selective memory loss. You know full well that Serena died only hours giving birth to Olivia. Maybe one day you'll realise that it could have very easily been _you_  that died after giving birth to Alexandra," Elizabeth shook her head in disgust.

"Well,  _I_  didn't. Maybe if  _Serena_  had  _better_ breeding she wouldn't have died."

Elizabeth felt her anger rise, " _Better_  breeding?! You  _uneducated_ ,  _ill informed_ ,  _ignorant_  woman! You live up to your name more and more every day, Miriam. Sometimes I wonder how  _we_  came from the same parents."

"Sometimes, I do too!" Miriam instantly retorted.

"If you want to go shopping with Alexandra, it will be  _tomorrow_...  _not_  today! Alexandra is Olivia's best friend and Alexandra will  _not_  miss her best friend's birthday just because  _you_  decide  _you_  want to go shopping. I'm positive  _you_  wouldn't miss  _Mara's_  birthday just because  _I_  wanted to go to Main Town for the day!" Elizabeth buttered herself a piece of toast, "By all means,  _go_  shopping in Main Town today but Alexandra won't miss Olivia's birthday. Otherwise, haven't you got some  _gossip_  to talk about with Mara Langan?"

Fuming at once again being scolded by her sister, Miriam snatched up her shopping basket and stormed out the house.

Alexandra whispered after the front door slammed closed. "Thankyou, Aunt Elizabeth."

"No need to thank me because she's nothing more than a  _bully_ , you remember that!" Elizabeth placed her hand over Alexandra's before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now, do you have Olivia's present ready for her this afternoon?"

"I finished it ages ago! I really hope she likes it."

"I'm confident Olivia will  _love_  her present!" Elizabeth reassured.

"I also made her that chocolate ganache pie yesterday at Lena's! I know she loves that!"

"Don't ever tell Olivia how it's made, it's  _our_  secret! And, be thankful the pie is in Lena's refrigerator and not ours. Miriam would've found  _something_  to try and ruin it for her. Probably either eaten a large slice of it, or dropped it on the floor...  _accidentally_. Anyway, I hope Olivia likes the gift  _I_  bought for her."

"You bought her a present? You never told me! I was sure you'd make her a new dress or some  _English_  clothes to wear on  _Rumspringa_."

"Number 1: A 17th is an important milestone in the Village, and Olivia  _is_  Lena's _Maedel_  and  _your_  beloved, after all. She's just as special to  _me_  as she is to  _you_  and  _Lena_ , and a special birthday requires a special gift. Number 2: Trust me when I say you'll want to  _buy_   _English_  clothes, especially if you're going for the year."

"Oh Aunt Elizabeth, tell me what you got! Please?"

" _You'll_  just have to wait to find out like Olivia does. I have a feeling that she's going to like  _all_  her birthday gifts."

"You know what she's getting?"

"I certainly do for the most of them. I know what you've made her, I know what I've purchased for her, I know what Donald and Lena have bought, and as you know Rafael is making the birthday chest for her."

" _Betrothal_  chest," Alexandra corrected.

"Betrothal  _birthday_  chest."

* * *

Olivia's birthday always brought out conflicting emotions for the brunette. It was the day she was born, however it was also the day her mother died. How do you possibly celebrate the living and mourn the dead on the same day? Sometimes she wondered if she was responsible for Serena's passing. Miriam Cabot had voiced her opinion on more than one occasion over the years, and each time Lena had discovered this had occurred, she reassured Olivia that it wasn't her fault and Serena loved her no matter how she came to be. But sometimes that tiny element of doubt crept up on Olivia. If Serena hadn't had a heinous act committed upon her, she wouldn't have fallen pregnant and she wouldn't have died. Lena said even if Olivia had been created with love by whichever male Villager would have been Serena's husband had the accident not occurred, Serena still would have passed away after giving birth from postpartum hemorrhage.

As she crouched down beside Serena's headstone to run her fingers over the letters like she always did for as far back as she could remember, Olivia saw that Donald was over near Margory Cragen's gravesite, and Lena had just left Nora Lewin's burial plot and was making her way over to show her respects to John James McCoy. Lena would also visit the sites of Leonard Briscoe, Maxwell Greevey, Michael Logan and Joseph Fontana before they would return to the Village. Donald and Lena had decided early on while raising Olivia that the morning would be reserved for reflecting, and the afternoon would be for celebrations. Better to end the day on a happy note than a sad one.

Studying her mother's headstone, it made Olivia realise how truly young Serena had been when she died. 18 years old, 3 months. Basically only a year older than she would turn today. When Olivia was younger, 18 seemed so old but now she knew it was anything but old. In her inner thoughts, she conversed with Serena, telling her how  _Maemm_  and  _Daett_  had looked after her for another year; how  _Maemm_ and Elizabeth had helped her, Alexandra, Rafael and Trevor understand that they weren't wrong or broken, that they were normal; how she and Rafael, and Alexandra and Trevor had to pretend for their announcement ceremony; how much she truly loved Alexandra; and that their  _Rumspringa_  was just 2 weeks after Alexandra's birthday next week. But today was her 17th and she hoped her mother was as proud of her as  _Maemm_  and  _Daett_  were, even of she did love someone of the same gender... not that  _Daett_  knew.

"Olivia?"

"Yes,  _Daett_?" Olivia stood up, dusted herself off then turned to face Donald.

"Is it alright if Eileen Switzer comes and wishes you a happy birthday today? After having lost her husband over 2 years ago, she's just starting to live her life again and-"

"Of course she can!" Olivia replied and saw a tiny smile appear then disappear just as fast on Donald's mouth.

"Do you mind if I...  _we_  let her know on the way home?"

"I don't mind, and I doubt  _Maemm_  will either."

"I can't believe your 17 today. Just feels like yesterday that you were learning to walk and talk."

" _Daett_ , stop embarrassing me!"

Donald rested his hands on Olivia's shoulders while he crouched down ever so slightly to be at Olivia's eye level, "You might not be my daughter, Olivia, but I think you'll understand how proud I am of you when you and Rafael have children of your own."

Olivia felt her stomach twist in to a knot, "That's a  _long_  way off.  _Rumspringa_  first, remember. And who knows... maybe we'll go and live in the  _English_  world?"

A look of sadness could be seen in Donald's eyes, "That's  _your_  decision to make, and  _yours_  alone. Not even Rafael can influence your decision to stay in the Village or leave to live amongst the  _English_. But whatever you choose, Lena and I will support it, just like we did with Serena before she..."

"I know," replied Olivia, hugging Donald as Lena approached.

"Are we ready to go home and celebrate your birthday,  _Maedel_?" Lena queried.

"Slight detour on the way," Donald said as they began to walk back to the buggy.

Lena mouthed 'Eileen' to which Olivia grinned and gave a confirming nod.

* * *

"Donald's and my present is in your bedroom. We couldn't really wrap it... well, you'll see why." Lena indicated the spare bedroom that Olivia used when she stayed over at Lena's house at least once a week.

Being followed by Donald, Lena, Elizabeth, Alexandra, Rafael, Trevor, and Eileen, Olivia opened the bedroom door to see numerous green faux leather bound books with gilt lettering and embellishing on the bed.  _Charles Dickens Complete Works, Centennial Edition_. 33 volumes in total. Olivia had initially seen the set at the book exchange over 6 months ago, but the next time she went there, they were gone. Even though the set was secondhand, it looked as though they had never been opened before, let alone even read. Olivia was overwhelmed by the generosity of her  _Maemm_  and  _Daett_ , knowing how much the set had cost. Holding back the tears as best she could, she thanked Lena and Donald profusely.

"You can take all of them with us-you... you for  _Rumspringa_ , to read." Alexandra hoped Donald didn't notice her slip up. Lena and Elizabeth had, but said nothing as they exchanged looks while returning to the lounge room of Lena's home.

"Why would you want to take  _all_  the books?" Rafael asked.

"I like to read before I go to sleep. I'm sure you'll get used to that, Rafael... when we share a bed." Olivia hoped that didn't sound too awkward, because it certainly sounded awkward saying it.

Trevor inconspicuously nudged Rafael to break the silence. "Oh! Right! Of course, Olivia. We'll have to get used to those sort of things... when we share a bed." Rafael hoped he sounded convincing enough, and by the looks on Donald and Eileen's faces, he was. The looks Trevor, Olivia, Alexandra, Lena and Elizabeth gave however were dubious.

Elizabeth handed Olivia her gift to keep things moving. Inside the wrapping paper was  _Mastering the Art of French Cooking, Volumes 1 & 2 _(the book made famous by Julia Child). Eileen had brought a large basket full of sweet preserves that Olivia would no doubt share with Donald, Lena, Elizabeth and whatever was left over would be taken on  _Rumspringa_. While Trevor's gift was given under the guise of being from the Langan family, he whispered that it was actually from both him and Rafael seeing her chest wouldn't be complete until just before they departed for  _Rumspringa_ : a copy of  _The Joy of Cooking_.

"We know how much you love cooking, so we thought you might like that cookbook... a-and by  _we_ , I mean  _my_  family." Trevor covered as best he could.

Only Alexandra's present remained. Olivia wanted to save the best and most special gift for last. As Olivia unwrapped the soft, bulky present it became apparent that it was a patchwork quilt. A beautiful patchwork quilt with a pinwheel pattern in a variety of colours on one side, and tumbling blocks pattern on the other side in an array of creams, browns, tans and chocolates. It was much more elaborate than the one she had made for Alexandra, showcasing her sewing skills perfectly.

"Thankyou so much! I  _love_  it!" Olivia hugged Alexandra warmly as everyone departed to bring the food from the kitchen to the lounge room.

Alexandra kept her voice soft, "We'll put it on the bed  _we_  share. I really wanted to do the double wedding bands pattern, but Aunt Elizabeth suggested I do something else."

"That was probably a good idea. I'm going to cherish it forever, just like I cherish you."

"I  _do_  have a couple additional presents for you as well."

"Oh?" Olivia's curiosity was piqued.

Ending the embrace, Alexandra whispered with a tone laced with desire and a twinkle in her eye behind her fine gold wire glasses. "You'll get your birthday kiss  _tonight_... and you'll get the  _other_  present the first night of our  _Rumspringa_."

Olivia felt the temperature in the room rise several degrees, struggling not to let out a shaky breath as everyone reentered the room. Why did Alexandra have to do things like that while other people were around? These last few weeks before  _Rumspringa_  would be a testing time.

* * *

The days that made up the week between Olivia and Alexandra's birthdays were once again met with silence from Miriam Cabot. Even half of Alexandra's birthday was met with being completely ignored by her mother. But when the guests started to arrive, Miriam was front and centre, and as talkative as ever.

"I don't recall  _you_  being invited,  _Olivia_." Miriam sneered as she opened the door the see the brunette standing there with a pleasant smile. Miriam grabbed for the wrapped parcel in the calico tote bag that Olivia was holding, " _I'll_  be sure that Alexandra gets your little...  _gift_."

Olivia moved the tote bag out of reach and behind her, "That's alright Elder Miriam. _I'll_  just wait here for  _Maemm_  and  _Daett_."

Miriam snorted, "I don't know why you _insist_  calling Lena and Donald  _those_  names. They are  _not_  your parents. They  _never_  have been, they  _never_  will be, and you should  _never_  forget it!  _Your_  mother's  _dead_ , and  _your_  father's  _Eng_ -"

"I hope you don't  _intend_  on finishing that sentence..." Lena said as she rounded the corner of the house, a decorated birthday cake on the plate in her hand. She gave Miriam a sweet smile as she rested her free arm protectively around Olivia's shoulder, but her voice was low and threatening as she continued, "... because Olivia  _can_  call me  _Maemm_ , and she  _can_  call Donald  _Daett_ for as long as she likes. She  _can_  call us those names because  _Serena_  said she  _could_ , and don't you _ever_  forget it!  _Got it_?"

Miriam pursed her lips thinly and glared at both of them.

"Good!" Lena said cheerily as Donald appeared from around the corner with a large gift in his arms. Lena ushered Olivia past Miriam and inside the house with Donald a few steps behind, "Good afternoon Elizabeth! Happy birthday Alexandra! Thankyou for inviting us!"

Alexandra received a copy of  _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_ from Elizabeth; a large accordion sewing box on legs that Donald had made. The sewing box was full of sewing necessities courtesy of Lena. A copy of  _The "I Don't Know How to Cook" Book_ from the Langans (Mara commented loudly that she'd heard from a 'little birdie' that Alexandra still needed help cooking and thought she might like that book. Trevor insisted that he didn't know his mother bought that, as  _his_  gift, aside from the chest, would be given under the guise of Rafael's present like they had done with Olivia's present); and a _The Sewing Book_ with the companion  _The Knitting Book_ from Rafael (he said one was from him, and one was from Trevor).

Only Olivia and Miriam's gifts remained.

As Alexandra reached for Miriam's gift, Miriam moved it away. "Open your  _friend's_  gift first so mine will be last, Alexandra."

Alexandra's heart sank. She wanted Olivia's gift to be the last one she opened, but she dare not attempt to reason with her mother while there were guests in the house. Reluctantly, Alexandra unwrapped the present that was not dissimilar in weight and size of what she had given Olivia just a week ago. Alexandra opened the quilt to see the various blue squares and show everyone attending. Everyone commented positively about the quilt... well, almost everyone.

Miriam rolled her eyes and leant over to Mara, uttering "Checkerboard? Is that  _all_  she could manage?"

"I would have expected at least a 'Sunshine and Shadow' pattern, or at the  _very_  least: half square triangles. Looks like something someone would cobble together at the last minute."

"No motherly guidance for  _that_  one."

"And it definitely shows!" Mara murmured smugly, giving Olivia a look of disdain.

Alexandra couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she embraced her best friend, "I  _love_  it! Thankyou Olivia!"

"I used blues because it reminded me of your eyes," Olivia quickly whispered in to Alexandra's ear.

"Hmm, sounds familiar. I used the browns on your quilt for your eyes and hair," replied Alexandra, ended the hug.

Opening Miriam's gift with slight trepidation, Alexandra had expected to receive a new dress after the conversation on the morning of Olivia's birthday. She didn't expect to be regifted the same puce dress Miriam wanted her to wear on the night of the betrothal announcement. The stitching that Elizabeth unpicked under the full length of the sleeve had been resewn in white cotton.

"Thankyou Mother," Alexandra murmured while fighting back her tears and placing the dress back in the box it had been wrapped in. What a horrible gift to receive from her mother on the most important birthday of all. Was it retribution for not going shopping that day? Or was Miriam just  _that_  cruel?

"Go and put it on so everyone, especially  _Trevor_ , can see the pretty dress!" encouraged Miriam.

Elizabeth instantly came to her niece's rescue, "I think Alexandra might like to keep the dress from getting dirty today, Miriam. Wouldn't want her spilling anything on it, would we? Alexandra, I'll help you take your birthday gifts to your room. You bring your  _lovely_  dress to hang up in your wardrobe so it won't crease."

Alexandra closed her bedroom door, "Aunt Elizabeth you can't want me to keep this horrid dress? You said so yourself that it's a monstrosity!"

"You're  _not_  going to keep it. You're going to take with you on  _Rumspringa_..."

"What?!"

"... And  _burn it_! Make a bonfire, or have a barbecue one evening. Just get rid of it! I'd put that dress at the bottom of the cleaning cloth pile, but looks like Miriam 'rescued it'. I  _never_  want to see this dress again, and I'd be safe in saying that you don't either."

"I like the way you think, Aunt Elizabeth!"

"I bet Miriam did this because you wouldn't go shopping on Olivia's birthday. She really is a  _bitter_  woman."

"Speaking of Olivia, did you help her make this quilt?" Alexandra opened the quilt and placed it over her bed linen.

"I guided her with what to do, but Olivia did  _everything_  to create it."

Returning to the small party, Alexandra locked eyes with Olivia as she sat down beside her. Olivia reiterated in a whisper that Alexandra would receive her own birthday kiss tonight, and the  _other_  gift on the first night of  _Rumspringa_... somewhere around the same time as her own belated birthday gift. Olivia also took the opportunity to tell Alexandra that she loved her.

No matter what Miriam had done to try and ruin her birthday, Alexandra knew that being loved by Olivia Benson was the best gift of all.

* * *

Lena was sitting up in bed at night, dressed in her mid sleeve night gown but her hair still pinned in a bun, when a light tap on her door drew her attention away from the book she was reading. She marked the page with her bookmark and called out, "Come in, Olivia."

" _Maemm_? Can we... talk?" Olivia asked from the door. Her head was free of her white organdy bonnet, her hair down as if she'd just finished brushing it moments earlier.

"You know you can ask me or talk to me about anything. Come in."

Olivia sat down on the edge of the double bed and opened her mouth to ask her question, but no words came out. She wanted to ask Lena questions about certain things but had no idea how to ask or where to start. She sighed as her eyes traversed the bedroom. She had stayed over at Lena's house several times more than she usually had since the betrothal announcements, each time promising herself that she'd ask what she needed to ask, but each time she chickened out. She finally built up the bravado to now broach the subject, but her courage had left her once again.

Lena could see Olivia was struggling and decided to ask a question in the hope that Olivia would open up, " _Rumspringa's_  only a few days away now. Are you looking forward to it?"

"I am. I really am... and that's what I want to talk about."

"Alright then, I'm listening whenever you're ready to speak."

"Alexandra and I... we will be... well... ahhh... we'll be... ummm... IdontreallyknowwhattodoandIwantittobeperfectbuthowcanitbeperfectifIdontknowwhattodo?" Olivia blurted out before she lost her nerve.

Lena had to bite the inside of her cheek so's not to laugh. She could see it had taken a lot for Olivia to say what she had just said, and she gave her answer with the respect it warranted. " _Maedel_ , the first time is never perfect. I can attest to that."

"But you and Elizabeth... in the... stable," Olivia hoped she wouldn't be in trouble for bringing that 'incident' up.

"We've had a  _lot_  of practice over the years,  _Maedel_. For as long as you and Alexandra have been alive, no less." Lena thought a moment before asking, "I bet you want Alexandra to... see stars!"

Olivia tried her best not to blush, "Yeah."

"I definitely made Elizabeth see stars our first time... but not in the way you're probably thinking."

"I don't understand."

"I... ahh..." Lena cleared her throat, "... I poked her in the eye."

"What?!"

"You heard."

"How did you manage... I mean-"

"You can  _never_  repeat what I'm about to tell you. Elizabeth and I... our first time... first night at  _Rumspringa House_. We wanted it to be perfect too, and it looked as though it was going to be. I was on the bed and Elizabeth was... down there. Things were... progressing nicely... and I moved my hand to push a lock of her hair back behind her ear, so I could see her face... Just as I did that, she moved her body forward... I guess she was coming up to kiss me... and I poked her in the left eye."

Olivia hand shot up to cover her mouth, " _Ouch_!"

"Elizabeth said much more  _colourful_ words than 'ouch'. But yes, ouch! Anyway, I poked her eye and certainly bruised my ego... and I thought I'd ruined everything because it was  _supposed_  to be perfect. We look back on it now and laugh... well I laugh, Elizabeth doesn't like to be reminded. So as you can see, the first time  _isn't_  perfect."

"I  _really_  want it to be."

"Look at it this way: it mightn't have been perfect, but it was definitely memorable!"

"I  _guess_  memorable is just as good... but it's not  _just_  that. I don't know...  _you know_. I mean I have an idea... after the... stable, but..." Olivia sighed.

"I think you know more than you actually realise."

All Olivia could respond with was to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You know how to pleasure yourself?" Lena asked as if the question was a normal topic of conversation like the weather.

" _MAEMM_! Oh geez!" Olivia cradled her face in her hands in sheer mortification.  _This_  was not happening! This was  _not_ happening!

Lena shrugged, "What?"

Olivia kept her face covered, "I  _don't_  do... NO!"

"Liar."

"I DON'T!"

"Then if you don't, I can't help." Lena could see the internal struggle Olivia was battling, even with her face covered, and took pity on her. "For what it's worth, I do when Elizabeth's not around when I'd like her to be."

Olivia removed her hands from her face and stared at Lena in stunned silence.

"What?! I'm only human."

"Yes," Olivia groaned in humiliation, covering her face again. This was even worse than when Lena talked about her first period in front of Elizabeth. Thank goodness Elizabeth wasn't here for  _this_ discussion.

"Then if you know how to pleasure yourself, you'll have a good idea of what to do. But the best advice I can give you: talk to Alexandra." Lena waited for Olivia to uncover her face again before continuing, "Ask her questions, seek reassurance from her if she likes what you're doing, let her know if there's something you like or don't particularly like.  _Communication_  is the most important thing when you're intimate with someone."

Olivia looked down at the floor, "What if I do something wrong? I  _want_  it to be perf-"

"You keep  _worrying_  that you're inexperienced, but you keep  _forgetting_  that Alexandra is  _too_! You know that you don't try and run when you're just learning to walk. You take things  _slowly_  when you're learning, and you'll learn  _together_. Believe me,  _I'm_  speaking from experience." Olivia still wasn't totally convinced, but Lena reassured her. "You'll be  _fine_. Just  _don't_  poke her in the eye! Oh, and my other piece of advice:  _short nails_."

"They are short!" Olivia glanced down at her nails for a moment, just to make sure.

"Then stop worrying and trust me. I'm proud of you for coming and asking me about what you wanted to know,  _Maedel_. I know you were very embarrassed."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "That's an  _understatement_!"

"Be lucky I didn't give you the speech  _I_  was given by my mother after my announcement to John James McCoy."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. But I have a feeling that Alexandra will be  _unfortunate_  to receive one from Miriam. I'll make sure Elizabeth corrects the...  _errors_."

"Do you suppose Rafael and Trevor be given speeches?"

"I honestly don't know. I can only assume whey will be by their fathers... oh, poor  _Jungs_."

"Thankyou  _Maemm_ , for everything you've helped with." Olivia hugged Lena warmly before she stood up to return to her bedroom in Lena's home, "I'll let you get back to reading your gardening books."

"Gardening books?"

Olivia indicated the 2 books on the bedside table, their titles clearly visible. _Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit_  and  _Rubyfruit Jungle._

Lena burst out laughing, "Oh  _Maedel_! Not even close!"

* * *

 **END NOTE:** Yes, the 'speeches' for Alex, Trevor and Rafael will be posted next chapter ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to..." Rafael swallowed and stared at his father, who had entered his room only moment earlier and said he had some important information to tell Rafael that needed to be known before  _Rumspringa_. "Could you  _repeat_  that?"

Jorge gave his son a pained expression. He didn't want to talk about  _this_  any longer than necessary. He'd said it once, wasn't  _that_  enough? "When you... lay with Olivia... you just... you stick it in..." he cleared his throat. "You do it  _right_... in 9 months time you'll be a proud Papá, like me!"

Rafael didn't know what to say other than to choke out a very uncomfortable: "Ok?"

Jorge beamed with pride, "I'm glad we could have this very important Papá and son chat."

"Yeah, me too." Rafael replied monotone shock, consciously attempting to fix one of his pant braces adjusters to take his mind off what had just occurred. He didn't want to think of...  _that_ , especially with Olivia!

"It's the exact same chat  _my_  Papá gave me before my  _Rumspringa_  with your Mamá, and I'm sure you'll give it to  _your_  son before his  _Rumspringa_. If you have a daughter, well... Olivia will take care of that... _talk_ , just like Mamá will with Carmen." Jorge patted his son's shoulder and left Rafael's room.

"Well,  _that_  was informative." Rafael muttered to himself, wondering if Trevor would subjected to the same unhelpful information. All Rafael wanted now was to to look in to Trevor's blue eyes and be held in his strong arms.

* * *

Mirit paced back and forth in the privacy of Trevor's bedroom before clearing his throat. "Trevor, over the years on the Langan farm... you've seen the stallion in with the mares to make foals, yes?"

"Yes?" Trevor wondered where this conversation was heading as he was sitting on the end of his bed, only mere moments earlier attempting to remove his boots. Any farming talk was done during the day out on the farm, not at night inside the house.

"And the bull in with the cows to make calves?"

"Yes?"

"And the ram in with the ewes to make lambs?"

Trevor hoped his father would get to whatever point he was trying to make soon, "Yes?"

"And the boar in with the sows to make piglets?

"Yes?"

"And the rooster in with the hens to make chicks?"

"Yes?" Trevor knew this conversation was getting weird.

"Well then... I take it you know what to do to make babies with Alexandra. Goodnight!" Mirit walked back over to the door.

Trevor shook his head, trying to comprehend what had just taken place. "What?!"

Mirit opened the door, "Don't ask any questions, son. I've told you  _all_  you need to know, just like my father told me. You'll figure out the rest, just like I did."

"What the?! That was... enlightening?" Trevor flopped back on the bed after Mirit closed the door, a shudder running through his entire body. He wanting nothing more than for Rafael to hold him to get rid of the mental images of what his father had said he was supposed to do with Alexandra.

* * *

Alexandra opened her window and stepped back to allow Olivia to enter her bedroom for possibly the last time before  _Rumspringa_ , now only 2 sleeps away including this very night. As soon as Olivia was inside the room, she reached up and removed her bonnet before stuffing it in her apron pocket. As always, Olivia's hair was unpinned, hanging loose and long unlike how she wore it during the day. Alexandra was sure Olivia removed her bonnet in such a way that always messed her hair, but even if Olivia had just slid it off, Alexandra would always take the time to run her fingers through the dark hair to tidy it.

"Are we going to pick a new book to start reading?" asked Alexandra, hooking that stubborn lock of hair behind Olivia's ear. She always kept that until last before ghosting the tips of her fingers down Olivia's cheek with a featherlight touch. Doing that little ritual never failed to make Olivia smile.

"Not tonight. We'll pick a new one on  _Rumspringa_. Your choice this time."

"Deal. So, what about tonight then?"

" _Tonight_ , I want us to lay together."

Alexandra's jaw dropped at what Olivia had just said. Olivia corrected as she saw her best friend's reaction and realised what she'd just said, "I want to lay  _on your bed_  together and hold each other, maybe kiss for a while? It's just that I won't come over tomorrow night seeing we'll be leaving early to get to  _Rumspringa House_  the following day with  _Daett_ ,  _Maemm_  and Elizabeth."

"I like the sound of that," Alexandra scooted to the left side of her bed to leave the gap on her right for Olivia. "Although, that first suggestion... not  _too_  much longer now. I'll get my other present."

Olivia lay down on the bed as Alexandra propped herself up on her right side to look down at the brunette, " _Your_  present in already here...  _me_."

"We must think alike.  _Your_  present is  _me_... and the best part of  _you_  being  _my_  present is  _I_  get to unwrap  _you_!" Alexandra slipped her left hand beneath Olivia's dress to rest on the brunette's left knee. As she pressed her lips to Olivia's, she lazily walked her index and middle fingers to the mid thigh area that Olivia deemed to be high enough so as not to break the rules. As Olivia deepened the kiss, Alexandra walked her fingers higher expecting to be chastised... but the chastisement never came.

Panting heavily, Alexandra reluctantly broke the kiss. "You're not stopping me?"

Olivia caught her breath, "You noticed."

"Why aren't you?"

"Who says I want you to..." Olivia voice became huskier, "...  _Alex_?"

Alexandra's eyes widened, "That's forbidden until  _Rumspringa_!"

Olivia gave a lop sided smile, "I thought we'd better start practicing to get used to it...  _Alex_."

" _Liv_ ," was all Alexandra whispered before claiming the brunette's mouth and inching her hand even higher, as Olivia's right hand reached up and gently squeezed Alexandra's left breast. The brunette's left hand wove through long blonde long hair as both females deepened the kiss. Just as Alexandra's hand cupped the material of Olivia's pantalette bloomers between her legs that made Olivia moan throatily, there was a sharp knock at the bedroom door.

"Alexandra! Are you awake?"

Panic set in for both Alexandra and Olivia at the sound of Miriam Cabot's voice. She was  _never_  awake at this time of the night, she was always sleep! Nor would there be any explanation accepted whatsoever for Olivia being in the bedroom. In a flash, Olivia jumped up off the bed to make her way to the window.

" _No time! Under the bed, NOW!_ " Alexandra words were barely audible, but the panic was evident. As Olivia disappeared in the space under the wooden bed, Alexandra made her way over to the bedroom door, thankful that the double bed quilt Olivia had made her was large enough to reach the floor on the single bed. "Coming, Mother!"

"You took your time!" Miriam instantly said as the bedroom door opened.

"I'd been reading and must've dozed off," Alexandra indicated the book on the bedside table. Miriam closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of bed. Olivia shrunk back far as she could and held her breath, not daring to move a muscle. If she could somehow sink through the floorboards, she would.

"I guess that explains your messy hair," Miriam said with distain. "Alexandra, I need to talk to you about what you and Trevor will do on  _Rumspringa_... in the bedroom."

Alexandra felt her stomach twist in knots as she tidied her hair, "Mother, you don't need-."

"I  _need_  to tell you... things. It's the same thing I was told by my mother and it's very important for you to know.  _Mothers_  need to tell  _daughters_  these things. I'm sure Olivia  _won't_  be told this by her... _Maemm_ ," Miriam's sarcasm was clearly audible as she mocked the old Village term, "... seeing Lena Petrovsky's  _not_  her mother."

"Mother,  _don't_  speak like that." Alexandra pleaded as she sat on her little bedroom chair.

"Alexandra, no matter how much  _you_  dislike it, I'm  _just_  stating the truth! Serena Benson died, and because of the barn raising accident, Lena Petrovsky will  _never_  truly know what it's like to be a  _real_ mother... neither will your Aunt Elizabeth. I'm sorry if  _you_  don't like hearing it, but it's the  _honest_  truth."

Under the bed, Olivia fumed. Serena may have given birth to her, but Lena was effectively her mother, the best  _Maemm_  anyone could ask for. Olivia couldn't think of anyone else she would've wanted to raise her to be the young woman that she was. She was thankful Serena had entrusted Lena (and Donald) to raise her. Also, to say that Elizabeth didn't know... Miriam may have given birth to Alexandra, but Elizabeth was more Alexandra's mother than Miriam had ever been or would be!

"Tell me what you need to tell me," the younger Cabot prompted so this conversation could end as soon as possible. She didn't want her mother speaking ill of Olivia, Lena or Elizabeth. Especially seeing one was under the bed, and another was just right next door.

"If Elizabeth hadn't had her way,  _this_  conversation would've been a lot easier when I suggested Trevor stay the night after your betrothal announcement...  _however_  that's in the past, we focus on your _Rumspringa_  now. Alexandra, when you share your bed with Trevor... I'd expect this the first night you and he are at  _Rumspringa House_ , no less... it may sound odd, but... you just lay there and let him do all the work. He'll kiss and cuddle you like he's no doubt done before... but then he'll have his way with you for a few minutes. After that, he'll roll off from on top of you and go to sleep. Now you know what to expect, so don't be afraid with what happens."

Mouth agape, Alexandra just stared at her mother. "His...  _way_... with me?!"

"I think that's the best way to describe it... laying together, I mean. Your  _father_  didn't put much effort in to it though, and it took a couple of times... but you're here now! The one thing  _he_  did right before he walked out. Anyway, enough about  _him_. You and Trevor will make  _beautiful_  babies, and make  _me_  a grandmother! Any questions?"

"No! No questions. I understand."

"Good! I'm glad we could have this special mother and daughter talk. And Alexandra, pick up your bonnet off the floor!" Miriam stood up and indicated the bonnet near her feet, partially hidden under the quilt edge binding.

"It must have fallen off the bed," Alexandra said as she reached for the white organdy head covering. She felt the blood drain from her face when she saw the thin, short chin ribbons as she went to place the bonnet on her bedside table.

Olivia's bonnet, not hers.

Had Miriam noticed?

"I'm  _sure_  I taught you to take  _better_  care of your things than that, Alexandra! You're not on  _Rumspringa_  yet!" Miriam said as she opened the door and exited without a backwards glance.

Alexandra quickly crossed the room to close the door, seeing her own organdy bonnet on the little hat stand on her dressing table on the far side of her room. She fell back against the door and let out a long, shaky breath. Miriam hadn't noticed, thank goodness. Returning to the bed, Alexandra flipped the edge of the quilt, "It's safe now."

As Olivia reappeared from under the bed, Alexandra handed back the bonnet to the rightful owner. "I'm sorry you had to hear what Mother said."

"I'm not, because after what  _she_  said... I want to...  _have my way with you_!" Olivia said with a twinkle in her eye, placing her bonnet on her head.

Alexandra groaned in humiliation, "That's not what I meant."

Olivia took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Alexandra, "I know what you meant. I don't care what Miriam said. Well I  _did_  at the time, but not  _now_  and I'll care even less the day after tomorrow. I'd better go home though."

"Already?" whined the blonde.

"Nearly getting caught is close enough for me!" Olivia pressed her lips to Alexandra's forehead before giving her a long, soft kiss to her lips. "Goodnight... Alex."

"Goodnight... Liv," Alexandra reciprocated with her own long, soft kiss. Closing the sash window, Alexandra whirled around at the sound of a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Alexandra? May I come in?"

"Aunt Elizabeth?" Alexandra allowed her aunt to enter her room before closing the door.

"Is Olivia here?"

"No," Alexandra lied smoothly. Well it wasn't a lie, she'd  _just_  left.

"She's not hiding in the wardrobe? Or under the bed?"

"Why would she be?"

Elizabeth ignored the question as she sat down on the bed before indicating for Alexandra to sit beside her. "I take it Miriam was here a little earlier giving you the...  _talk_?"

Alexandra sat down, "If that's what you want to call it. It sounds...  _horrible_!"

"I know. I got the same one from mother too...  _'just lay there and let him have his way with you'_. How about I tell you some things that might be more  _helpful_  for you and Olivia?"

Alexandra quickly brushed aside the offer, "No thankyou. I know what to do!"

Elizabeth stood up, "Well... if you think you know it all and need no help from me, I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight Alexandra."

"Wait!"

The older blonde could see the younger one struggling with trying to make a decision regarding the delicate subject matter. She waited silently for her niece to make her decision, Alexandra's eyes almost pleading for Elizabeth to make the decision for her.

"Alright, I'll listen your suggestion Aunt Elizabeth." Alexandra hoped this wouldn't be as awkward as Miriam's 'words of wisdom'.

Elizabeth sat back on the bed beside Alexandra, "Have you ever pleasured yourself?"

"Oh my!" Alexandra groaned, grabbing then burying her head in a pillow in embarrassment. The words were muffled, but still able to be heard. "I can't believe  _you_  just asked  _me_ that. I can't believe  _my aunt_ just asked  _that_!"

"It's  _just_  a question with a yes or no answer," shugged Elizabeth.

"I  _refuse_  to answer  _that_  question!"

"On the grounds you might incriminate yourself?" Elizabeth rebutted. Alexandra peeped from behind the pillow she was clutching and gave a glare that made Elizabeth chuckle, "Channeling your inner _Donnelly_ , Alexandra? I've seen that scowl many times throughout my life on Miriam's features... definitely a Donnelly trait. Well, if you're going to refuse to answer the question..."

"How would  _you_  like it if  _I_  asked you  _that_  question  _right_  now?"

"What? Do I pleasure myself? I'd answer truthfully, which is yes I do when Lena's unavailable. Hmm... maybe  _that's_  why Miriam's like she is, she hasn't pleasured herself in  _years_? I guess..."

" _Argh_!  _Stop_!"

"... that'd make anyone..."

" _Just stop_!" pleaded Alexandra.

"... uptight and bitter like she is."

" _Please stop_!  _Please_  stop talking about  _Mother_  and her...  _pleasuring herself_!  _Urgh_!"

"Alright then, we'll stop talking about Miriam, and go back to the initial question."

"Yes! I've pleasured myself!" Alexandra said with exasperation before realised dawned on her. "Oh my  _goodness_... I can't believe I've just admitted  _that_  to you! I'm glad Olivia wasn't still under the bed to hear all  _this_!" She clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. Surely she'd be in trouble for admitting Olivia had been in her room.

"How about we ignore what you just said, and instead talk about you and Olivia might do  _in_  bed?" Elizabeth suggested.

Alexandra nodded.

"If you know how to pleasure yourself, then you'll have a good idea how to pleasure her. Now, my best advice to you: use your 5 senses. Look, listen, touch, smell and taste.  _Look_  at Olivia, tell her what you see and be honest about it...  _Listen_  to her, hear what she says and any noises that she makes. These are very good clues and cues for you...  _Touch_  her everywhere she wants and allows you. Don't just use your hands, use all of your body, your breasts, your lips, your teeth, your tongue...  _Smell_  her, she'll smell different at different times and I guarantee you'll want to commit  _all_  those glorious scents to memory... _Taste_  her all over. Her lips, her skin, her sweat, her own unique essence... But above all those: talk to her. Ask her questions, have her ask you questions. Find out what you each like and dislike. And don't put pressure on yourselves, take things at your own pace. Tell Olivia if your nervous, unsure or even afraid, because I bet she'll feel the same way. Being naked in front of someone for the first time can be daunting even before you start being intimate."

"Are you sure about all this?" the young blonde chewed her bottom lip.

"I hope so, otherwise I've been doing it wrong with Lena all these years. You'll be  _fine_! I bet Olivia's having the same feelings as you right now. I know Lena and I did. "

"We want it to be perfect. Was your first time with Lena-"

"More memorable than perfect, I have to admit. If we based our entire relationship on our first time being intimate... it would've been over before it began." Elizabeth ignored the curious look her niece gave, "But Lena and I learnt from each other and we're still together now, even if we have to keep our relationship secret from everyone... well, almost everyone."

"Aunt Elizabeth, why didn't you and Lena leave? Go and live with  _English_  world? It could be so much easier."

"We talked about it and seriously considered it in the last few weeks of our  _Rumspringa_ , but after the Village lost Leonard Briscoe, John James McCoy, Maxwell Greevey, Michael Logan, Joseph Fontana and Nora Lewin... would it have been the right thing to leave, too? Lose an entire generation of Villagers, if you will. We decided to stay... old family 'duty' I guess being a Donnelly, and Lena said she wouldn't leave without me. So we continued our relationship in secret under the assumption we were mourning our husbands-to-be. 2 young women that were best friends that understood what the other was going through wouldn't raise suspicions with Villagers. Don't get us wrong, we  _were_  mourning... but mourning our  _friends_. Serena Benson had hinted that she might leave before she left for her  _Rumspringa_  with Miriam and Forsythe, Lois and Harold. We thought if Serena left, we would too... she was our best friend after all. As fate would have it, we were to remain in the Village when Miriam and Forsythe returned not even 2 weeks after their  _Rumspringa_  began. Miriam took much glee in telling me she was positive she was pregnant. Maybe she had been and lost the baby? Maybe she was late in menstruating? Who knows? You know most Villagers don't talk about 'those things'. Anyway, a few months later she  _was_  pregnant with you. If Lena and I left after that, I'd never see you grow up. When we found out Serena was pregnant when we picked her up from  _Rumspringa House_ , she said she would still leave after the baby was born because  _English_  life was for her. Lena and I spent as much time as we could with Serena in the last few weeks before Olivia's birth, helping Serena prepare to live with the  _English_ , knowing we probably wouldn't see her or her baby again... other than perhaps maybe in passing in Main Town. Fate stepped in again the day Olivia was born, and the rest is history. Maybe one day Lena and I will leave, but we couldn't ever do that until after you and Olivia were grown up and made your decision to stay or leave."

"I'm glad you didn't leave... unlike Father."

"Alexandra, I'm sure there's more to him leaving than we realise."

"He was disappointed-"

"No."

"Mother said-"

"I don't care what Miriam  _said_  to you. I'm  _telling_  you the truth, and the truth is that your father  _doted_  on you. Don't  _ever_  forget that, Alexandra! You mightn't remember seeing you were only 6 at the time when he left, but he loved you more than life itself... I think he loved you more than he even loved Miriam. I should know, seeing Forsythe and I raised you. Miriam barely lifted a finger but took all the glory for being a wonderful mother. If I knew the whole story of why your father left, I'd tell you. But I don't know the whole story, only 2 people do. One won't speak about it and the other isn't here to do so... and speculating only muddies the truth. You should know by now that Miriam, being the gossip that she is, lives by the phrase:  _Never let the truth get in the way of a good story_."

Elizabeth broke the heavy silence after a few minutes, "Do you remember the name he used to call you?"

"Umm... something like... _schl_... _schlof_... _scholf-_ something."

"He called you his _'schlofkopp'_... his 'sleepyhead'. Whenever he held you as a baby, you'd fall asleep so easily and peacefully. Every night without fail after reading to you, he'd say: ' _Gutennacht schlofkopp_ '... Goodnight sleepyhead. Now, I should do the same and let  _you_  get some sleep. You've got sorting and packing to do all day tomorrow seeing you're going for the year. Trevor will bring your chest tomorrow from the workshop, so you'll be able to pack what you want to take with you in that. Rafael will do the same for Olivia."

Alexandra hugged her aunt tightly, "Thankyou Aunt Elizabeth... for  _everything_."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Alexandra's forehead, "I'm always here for you, Lena too. We're here for you, Olivia, Trevor and Rafael."

* * *

The day before the 4 young adults would leave for their  _Rumspringa_  was chaotic as ever. Not only did they all have to pack what they wanted to take with them for the entire year, including winter clothes, they all still had to complete their normal household and farmyard chores. Donald had gone to  _Rumspringa House_  to ensure the water, gas and electricity mains were turned on so everything would be in working order when they arrived the next day (they had been turned off when Elliott and Katherine left several weeks earlier). As expected, Trevor and Rafael delivered the birthday chests by mid morning to their respective 'tentatively betrothed'. Miriam couldn't contain her glee when she saw the chest and commented that Trevor should make a double bed to match as soon as they returned from  _Rumspringa_ , but was stunned to silence when Trevor replied 'Hopefully I won't lose my skills for the whole year we're gone then!' He saw the shocked look on Miriam and added, 'Didn't my mother tell you? I told her that Alexandra and I mutually decided to experience the  _English_  world for a year after our betrothal announcements. Mother and Father thought it a little excessive seeing they went for 8 months, but a year is normal these days and gave their blessing for us to enjoy the year away'. Miriam muttered she would've remembered if Mara told her and expected Olivia and Rafael to take the year, not Alexandra and Trevor, but eventually gave her blessings seeing Mara and Mirit had.

The last dinner with their respective families at home was a large feast, with whatever leftovers remained to be taken with the young adults for their lunch and dinner at  _Rumspringa House_ , ensuring their mothers that they would be well fed for at least the first day. After that they would be on their own, but like every mother in the Village past, present and future, they always cooked plenty for their last dinner together. Lena came over to the Cragen house and cooked for Donald and Olivia, insisting that Olivia didn't help seeing she'd been working and packing all day. What she didn't tell her  _Maedel_  is that she'd been cooking all day and had made several batches of cookies, cakes, snacks, loaves of bread and even a pot roast that would just need reheating. With all those and the sweet preserves from Eileen, Lena knew they would be well fed for the first few days with all the other leftovers.

At the break of dawn, Donald prepared a wagon for Ruth to carry the chests and food supplies in crates and a large ice box, and the enclosed buggy for Moses for passengers. Donald would drive Ruth, and Lena would drive Moses until they picked up Trevor and Rafael and their travel trunks. At that time, Trevor and Rafael would each have a turn driving Moses until they reached  _Rumspringa House_. Leaving early would ensure they would arrive well before lunch. Even though this was the first day of  _Rumspringa_ , the young adults were still required to wear Village clothes, hats and bonnets... although Alexandra and Olivia weren't required to wear their aprons.

Eventually turning off the main road that led to Main Town, they followed Donald on a dirt road for some minutes before he stopped at a gate. Allowing the enclosed buggy through, the 4 young adults saw a large white house looming in the distance. Drawing nearer, they could see it was a double story house with a large porch sweeping around the entire building. Lena and Elizabeth had explained the layout of the house during the ride. There were 2 bedrooms upstairs (these were considered to be the 'master' bedrooms with double beds and an ensuite bathroom each that only had showers; one bedroom located on the eastern side, one on the western side), and a lounge room separating the 'master' bedrooms to each side with a sliding glass door that led to a balcony that overlooked a small lake; 4 bedrooms downstairs (2 with double beds, 2 with single beds, again located on east and west sides of the house, along with a large bathroom including a big bathtub that would easily fit 2 people), a large lounge area that had a fireplace, recreation room, kitchen, pantry and laundry. There were also a few  _English_  'gadgets' within  _Rumspringa House_ : a rotary dial telephone, a radio, vinyl record player, cassette player (including various LP records and cassette tapes purchased over the years), a television, a VCR (with some tapes to watch), a toaster, and a new addition: a microwave. The back of  _Rumspringa House_  overlooked the small lake with a defined barbecue area on the left, and a bonfire area on the right. Elizabeth said the lake was great for swimming in and to take advantage of it with it being spring now and summer not too far off.

The Elder women also took the time to remind them that  _no_  Villager had permission to enter  _Rumspringa House_ during their stay unless they were invited inside (themselves included) until the last day when they returned to the Village. Also, that  _no_  Villager was allowed to approach them in Main Town (not even their own family or friends), but the 4 young adults were allowed to approach the Villagers if they wanted to. Elizabeth pointed out this lore especially applied to Miriam. If they wanted to visit the Village at any time during  _Rumspringa_ , they may do so in  _English_  clothes (hats and bonnets were preferred, but not necessary). If any of them were thinking about maybe getting a job to earn some money while they were on  _Rumspringa_ , Lena and Elizabeth mentioned they would be in Main Town in 2 weeks time to take them to meet with a man that could help. This particular man could also help with other things, like fake IDs...  _if_  they were interested. This tidbit of information definitely piqued their interests with the legal age of the state being 18.

With the wagon unloaded, trunks and chests placed in the middle of the upstairs lounge and the food crates in the kitchen, Donald sought out Olivia.

"I'm going to miss you, Olivia."

" _Daett_ , I promise I'll approach you if I see you in Main Town. We all might even come and visit the Village a couple of times."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know," Olivia said with a smile.

"This is your year to experience  _English_  life and have fun with your friends and Rafael. I never approached my parents when I saw them, neither did Margory, but she and I only stayed here just shy of 6 months. Rafael, Trevor... I know you'll both look after Olivia and Alexandra while you're here. Anyway, I know you 4 don't want me sticking around any longer. You're on  _Rumspringa_ , enjoy it!"

After an extra warm hug from Olivia, Donald bid everyone farewell, knowing that Lena and Elizabeth were continuing to Main Town for cooking supplies as soon as they left.

Being the eldest of the 4, Trevor opted for the master bedroom on the west wing for himself and Rafael, leaving the girls with the east wing. While Olivia and Alexandra prepared their beds with new bed linen, Lena and Elizabeth said they would help the boys, seeing making beds was deemed 'household chores'.

"That's alright. I had to learn to make my bed when Mamá was pregnant with Carmen," Rafael said as Lena and Elizabeth entered the room and closed the door.

"Actually, Elizabeth and myself wanted to speak with you both."

"Oh?" Rafael placed the pillow down.

"This is possibly going to be awkward for all of us, but I know we're all mature enough to deal with it. We take it your fathers would have given you a  _helpful_  pep talk of what you're supposed to do... here in the bedroom."

"Oh yeah, as helpful as teats on a bull!" Trevor drawled.

"Did he ask if you'd seen the drake in with the ducks to make duckling?" Rafael asked before laughing.

"Stop it!  _You_  weren't there! Then again, I guess I could've been told to just  _stick it in_  like  _you_  were."

Rafael ceased laughing immediately. "Oh, don't remind me!"

"Farmyard analogies and barely basic, wonderful!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Lena and I don't know of any males like  _us_  in the Village, so it's a little difficult for ourselves to help like we've talked to Alexandra and Olivia.  _However_ , we don't want you to think you're on your own to work things out. We know it's not ideal, but we thought this might make things a little easier for the both of you."

Trevor and Rafael peered inside the brown paper bag Lena handed them which she'd removed from her apron pocket. A book: _The Joy of Gay Sex_.

Lena explained, "From what we understand, there's supposedly only  _one_  way for 2 men to express their love and to be intimate with each other. Probably similar to what your fathers tried telling you. We both assume you know how to pleasure yourselves?"

Both boys groaned, blushed and covered their faces, neither admitting or denying anything.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, that's a start of knowing how to be intimate with each other. That book shows there are many different ways and different things you can do."

"You've  _read_  it?" asked Rafael, avoiding eye contact.

"Elizabeth and I both did so we knew what we'd be giving you. We thought it foolish to give you a book that we didn't know what the contents were ourselves, then  _we'd_  look really foolish. We suggest you read it and learn together."

"We also thought these could be helpful too," Elizabeth passed over another paper bag from her apron which the boys peeped inside of.

Trevor spoke up, "What's all this?"

Elizabeth replied, "Lubricant and condoms... it's  _all_  in the book. A little tip: both are flavoured. We hope... strawberry... is acceptable."

Both boys cleared their throats and offered murmured thankyous.

Lena took over, "Something that we  _do_  know and thoroughly recommend to you, seeing as we told Olivia and Alexandra too: talk to and listen to each other. There might be things that one of you likes that the other doesn't."

"Why wouldn't we like... everything?" Rafael questioned.

"I won't go in to details, but when  _we're_  intimate, there are things that I like more than Elizabeth does and vice versa. But neither of us would know about it if we didn't tell the other."

Elizabeth added, "And don't rush things if  _either_  of you aren't ready for it. Now, do you have any questions?"

Rafael shook his head, "I don't think so. Trevor, we might look at that book after dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. Lena, Elizabeth: thankyou for not making that more awkward than it could've been."

"Oh, if you want me to ask if you've ever seen the billy goat in with the nanny goat to make kids, you should just say so!" Elizabeth teased before she gave a groaning Trevor a pat on the back.

* * *

" _Maedels_!  _Jungs_!" Lena called from the upstairs lounge room after stocking the pantry and refrigerator with food.

"What's in the bags?" Alexandra indicated the 4 calico bags on the floor in front of Lena and Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind, pressing her body against Olivia's back, and resting her chin on Olivia's right shoulder. The boys were much more reserved in displaying their affection in front of the Elder women and only held hands.

Elizabeth handed each bag to their respective owner, "In these bags are a few changes of  _English_  clothes from your families... outerwears and underwears. Don't worry Alexandra,  _I_  chose your clothes, not Miriam. These clothes will help you with sizings when you go decide to go shopping for  _English_  clothes. Most Villagers go to the thrift shops in Main Town to start with until they get a job, because you can get quite decent clothes at very reasonable prices. The only things we suggest you don't buy at the thrift shops are underwears and swimwears...  _always_  buy those brand new."

"Also inside those bags are purses and wallets each containing several hundreds of dollars cash from your families. That should keep you going for quite a while, but don't go crazy and spend it all. You each have a key to  _Rumspringa House_... and there's nothing left for us to remain here now. You're all on  _Rumspringa_."

The 4 young adults emotions were a mixture of sadness and excitement. They were free and on their own, but the 2 women that had helped them the most these last few years wouldn't be around any more... unless they saw them in Main Town, they visited the Village, or invited them over to  _Rumspringa House_. Olivia and Alexandra walked Lena and Elizabeth back to the buggy as Trevor and Rafael hitched Moses up.

"We've watched you grow up as individuals, and grow as couples. To us, you are  _our_  ' _Maedels_ ' and ' _Jungs_ '," Lena said before giving each young adult a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead, leaving her own _Maedel_  until last with a much longer hug and kiss.

"Live this year to the fullest and make us even more proud than we already are of you!" added Elizabeth before she also kissed and warmly hugged each young adult, leaving  _her Maedel_  for last as well.

Truth be told, Lena and Elizabeth were just as sad and excited as the young adults were as Olivia, Alexandra, Rafael and Trevor once again thanked Lena and Elizabeth profusely for everything they had done for them and waved goodbye.

* * *

"I.. ahh... cut my hair last night," Elizabeth leant closer as Lena hopped back inside the buggy and slapped the reins for Moses to start trotting, after closing the gate to  _Rumspringa House_.

" _Did_  you now? I must admit I did too... it's  _Rumspringa_  after all. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Maybe..." Lena didn't bother to mask her desire as she devoured her lover with her eyes,"... roll in the hay afterwards, Liz?"

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, "Why wait until tonight? We've got an enclosed buggy with a big back seat that's begging to be used. We  _could_  take the scenic route on the way back from Main Town."

"Can't we do both? Besides, who said we need to go to Main Town?"

"Darling, I thought you told Donald you needed to go shopping for baking supplies?"

"Just a ruse. What I  _need_  is some alone time with  _you_ , my love. You  _might_  be interested to know I have the key to the old Petrovsky farm with me, and a packed picnic lunch... if you're interested?"

" _Hmm_... I think we'd better check on farm. Make sure the farmhouse is still standing... even though we checked on it a couple of months ago."

" _You_  won't be be the time I'm finished...  _having my way with you_!"

"I like the sound of that!" Elizabeth laughed and slipped her hand under the hem of Lena's dress.

Lena growled, "Liz! If you don't stop creeping that hand higher I might crash the buggy!"

"Looks like you're going to have to concentrate, Lena. You know how we both get during  _Rumspringa_!"

"I swear you will be the death of me one day, Liz Donnelly!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is primarily an Alex/Olivia story with 'M' rated F/F loving to occur, I'm not going to ignore the Trevor/Rafael relationship. There will be some fluffy M/M moments occur (nothing more than 'T' rated) so I hope I don't lose any readers because of it :-). I just don't want readers to think I've just thrown Trevor and Rafael together for the sake of convenience and then not bother to acknowledge their 'forbidden love'. Even though I'm a lady lover myself, I do think Trevor/Rafael make a quite handsome couple ;-) (and the over a foot height difference is too cute!). This chapter might make readers realise how sheltered our 'Maedels and Jungs' lives have been from the 'English' world. They know some things, but not all things.

Both couples, Alexandra and Olivia hand in hand, and Trevor draping his arm across Rafael's shoulders, remained exactly where they stood at the driveway when they bid farewell until the buggy containing Lena and Elizabeth exited the gate, continued along the dirt road and was out of sight.

They were finally alone... well, alone as the 2 couples could be on the large old farm that had ceased production over a century ago and had become  _Rumspringa House_. But it was alone enough for them.

And  _finally_ , on  _Rumspringa_.

The word  _Rumspringa_  basically meant 'running around', they were free to do anything they wanted. The best part was they were finally able to express their love openly and freely, without fear of prejudice or retribution. No more pretending, no more sneaking around, no more hiding as they had done so within the Village these last few years. Lena and Elizabeth had reminded them that discretion would be advisable in Main Town because there could be some people just as misunderstanding of their love as there was in the Village. But at  _Rumspringa House_ , they could be as unrestrained as they liked. Each were thankful that just the 4 of them were on  _Rumspringa_  together. If Elliott and Katherine were here, or Dean, Brian, Nicholas, Amanda and Cassandra, they would still have to keep up the nightmarish pretense of being 'tentatively betrothed'. Olivia, Alexandra, Trevor and Rafael all doubted their other friends would understand their love for the one they loved. Given, their love was just as genuine as everyone else's in the Village, but would any of them truly comprehend? More than likely, they would think just like Miriam: that laying with someone of their own gender was repugnant, sickening and repulsive. An abhorrent abomination.

To Alexandra and Olivia, the thought of Trevor and Rafael laying together wasn't vile.

To Trevor and Rafael, the thought of Alexandra and Olivia laying together wasn't vulgar.

It was natural, normal and beautiful. The tender, purest and most intimate way to express their love, just like man and woman laying together. And that intimate love would be expressed for the first time tonight, each young adult knew it.

With the horse and buggy out of sight, Olivia let go of Alexandra's hand before wrapping her arms snugly around the blonde's waist, lifting Alexandra a few inches off the ground with a twirl.

"Liv!" Alexandra squealed in shock before giggling and kissing Olivia soundly.

"I've been wanting to do that to you for ages, Alex!" Olivia lowered the blonde back to the ground, before tugging on the freely hanging chin ribbons of Alexandra's bonnet with one hand to draw Alexandra closer and reciprocate the kiss.

" _What_  did you call each other?" Rafael said as he and Trevor turned to face them, definitely channeling a certain Cabot.

"They  _shortened_  their names, and that's..." Trevor mimicked Miriam, "...  _forbidden_!"

Alexandra turned to face Trevor while Olivia still held her. "Ah, dear  _Mother_! We  _can_  call each other shortened versions of our names...  _Rumspringa_ , remember! No longer  _forbidden_ , so much no longer forbidden!"

"Seriously? You're both shortening your names?" asked Rafael.

Olivia nodded, "Alexandra and I agreed quite some time ago... she would be  _Alex_  and I'd be  _Liv_. I don't mind if you or Trevor call me Liv... Alexandra, what about you?"

"I don't mind if the boys call me Alex. Are either of you going to shorten your names?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Rafael...  _Raf_?  _Rafi_?" Trevor offered.

Rafael shook his head, "I think we need to discuss this...  _Trev_."

Trevor made a face, " _Trev_? At least  _Raf_  or  _Rafi_  sound alright,  _Trev_  just sounds...  _stupid_."

"Aww, don't you like  _Trev_...  _Trev_? I won't think it's stupid because you're  _my_  stupid...  _stupid_!" Rafael stood on his tiptoes before pulling Trevor's straw hat covered head down for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Olivia teased lightheartedly.

Trevor said just before Rafael's lips met his, "We've got one... so have the both of you!"

"Yes, we certainly do!" Alexandra grinned and kissed Olivia again.

* * *

Rafael stood at the end of the double bed, unfolded one of his arms and indicated with his hand. "Soo... which side of the bed?"

"Umm... not sure. W-what about you?" shrugged Trevor.

"I'm not sure either."

Alexandra's voice called out from upstairs lounge room, "Oh for crying out loud, just pick a side!"

"I suppose you and Olivia have that  _all_  sorted already!" Trevor rebutted as he poked his head out the door.

Olivia and Alexandra looked at each other with matching smirks before they suddenly ran past and dived on to the boy's bed, Alexandra on Olivia's left. Olivia snuggled closer to spoon behind Alexandra before draping her arm possessively over Alexandra's torso. With huge smug grins, both girls peeped up at the boys still standing there, their mouths agape.

Rafael was gobsmacked, "H-how... how did you?!"

"Well,  _we've_  been sharing a bed for some time!" Olivia replied.

"What?!" Trevor and Rafael said in unison.

"Since we were 6," Alexandra clarified. "As you can see with us in bed,  _my_  side is the left side and _Liv's_  side is the right."

"6?! Why? I mean, how?" asked Rafael, still in shock at the revelation.

"Remember on my birthday I told you I read at night? I'd actually go over to Alex's and read with her in her bed, but only until she fell asleep then I'd return home."

"You kept  _that_  tidbit quiet for all these years. I'm your best friend, Olivia!"

"Rafael, Alex is my  _best_  friend. You're my best  _male_  friend... just like Trevor is your  _best_  friend, and Alex is his best  _female_  friend. I'm sorry I never told you, but you have to understand I'd been sneaking over for a year before you and your family moved to the Village. I never even told Elliott and he's my oldest male friend. Forgive me, please?" Olivia got up off the bed and opened her arms to hug Rafael.

Rafael relented, "Ok then. You  _never_  got caught?"

"Ah, came close a couple of times. But no, I never got caught reading with her." Olivia said knowing technically it was true. She may have been caught by Lena and Elizabeth after the stable incident, but she'd never been caught  _reading_  with Alexandra.

"Why didn't you ever come over and read with me?" Rafael addressed Trevor as he ended the hug with Olivia.

"I could ask  _you_  the same question," Trevor dumped the contents of the calico bag on the end of the double bed and sorted through them to see what  _English_  clothes his mother had provided him. "There's _nothing_  different here than my normal clothes, even underwears are no different. I was  _really_  hoping for shorts, especially for swimming."

Alexandra hopped off the bed, "What about you Rafael? What did you get?"

Rafael upended the bag, quickly sorting through the clothes. "Same... long trousers and button shirts. Although looks like Mamá got some T-shirts for me. Underwears is just boxers like normal, but it's shiny material."

"That's satin. Aunt Elizabeth's sewn with it before, but I never saw what she made. Probably something for Lena," Alexandra picked up a pair of navy blue boxers.

" _You_  shouldn't be looking at  _my_  underwears!" Rafael tried to snatch back the boxers.

"I've seen them on your clothes line on wash day," Alexandra tossed them at his head.

"And I've seen your button up camisoles!"

Alexandra fumed, " _Now_  who shouldn't be looking!"

"Well aren't  _you_  lucky what they cover doesn't interest  _me_."

"Same can be said for your _boxers_!"

Trevor calmed his love, "I don't know why you're so worried Rafael, because whether you like it or not, Alexandra and Olivia are both going to see our underwears when they do laundry on wash day. What did you both get?"

Olivia answered, "T-shirts, shorts, skirts and underwears... although the pantalette bloomers are different... panties, I think they're called... and the  _brassières_  that do up at the back are kind of  _weird_."

"A bra-what?!" Trevor shook is head in confusion.

" _Brassières_. Elizabeth says it's what the  _English_  call their button up camisoles, but they look  _quite_  a bit different."

Trevor snorted, " _Brassières?_ Sounds like a disease."

"That's what I thought! If you and Rafael want, I can alter a pair of trousers to be shorts for the both of you. Go and pick ones that you won't mind having the legs cut. I'll get the scissors from my sewing case and alter them later," Alexandra exited the room.

"Yes, get the scissors!" Olivia whipped off the bonnet from her head and followed after her.

Alexandra stopped in her tracks and turned back around, "Not you're no serious about cutting your hair!"

"I am. I want it gone, the sooner the better. I've told you numerous times."

"I know, it's just that..." Alexandra escorted Olivia out of the lounge room towards their own room for some privacy. She kept her voice low, "I just imagined our first time... tonight... you'd look like you do when you come over and read at night. I want to run my fingers through your hair and hook that one lock of hair back like I always do."

Olivia could see Alexandra pleading with her eyes and relented, placing her bonnet back on her head. "Ok, not today because  _tonight_  is very special for the both of us. You can cut it tomorrow."

"I'm not sure... I don't know if I can cut hair good."

"What's to it? You just cut across in a straight line like you do when you're cutting material."

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "I have chalk lines when I cut material! And it's not like Trevor and Rafael when they get a pudding bowl on their heads for their cuts by their mothers. I think we should go to Main Town and get it done properly. The boys might want thiers done differently seeing they won't have to wear their straw hats any more."

Trevor appeared at their bedroom door with a pair of trousers for Alexandra to alter, "Did you say haircuts?"

"Oh please! No more pudding bowl!" Rafael was a step behind with a pair of trousers in his grasp.

"That's settled then. We go to Main Town tomorrow. Haircuts and  _English_  clothes!" Olivia smiled as Alexandra took the trousers.

Trevor started towards the stairs, "Elliott said there was something  _very_  interesting in the large farm shed, so Rafael and I are going to go check that if you want to check out the rest of the house."

* * *

Olivia and Alexandra were exploring the downstairs rooms and were currently in the large bathroom, "I thought  _Maemm_  was joking when she said the outhouse toilets were inside! But they really are!"

"That will be good at night and in winter, especially the ones in the bathroom ensuites! The shower seems a bit odd, but I guess it's a fast way to wash. I  _do_  like the idea of bathing in something larger than the hip tub though."

"Maybe  _we_  can bathe together in this nice big tub?" Olivia waggled her eyebrows and made Alexandra smirk. She took the blonde's hand and headed for the kitchen, "But you want to see  _odd_ , come with me."

"That  _thing_  is odd!" Olivia pointed at the microwave. "I don't understand how  _that's_  supposed to cook food! The stove, oven and even the toaster I can understand. But that little cooking machine... mirco-whatever... it's just too bizarre. How does pressing those buttons get the food cooked? Where's the flames to generate the heat like the cast iron stove at home?"

Alexandra opened the door and peered inside, only to see the light turn on and the glass turntable inside before she closed it again, shrouding the inside of the machine in darkness. "Maybe it's... magic? Lena said there was instruction booklets in the drawer for all the gadgets to understand what to do."

Olivia eyed the microwave suspiciously, "I don't trust it. I'll stick to what I know."

"I think the television is even more bizarre... how do all the people get in there?"

"I have  _no_  idea."

"Do you think we might have to feed them?"

" _Maemm_  never said anything about having to, but maybe we'll ask them when we turn the television on."

Alexandra pointed towards the laundry, "I'm not quite sure about that washing machine either... it's similar to the one Mother has, but where's the wringer to get rid of the water from the clothes?"

Olivia shrugged before pointing in a different direction, "I love the recreation room! We have darts, foosball, a billiard table, all those board games-"

"OLIVIA! ALEXANDRA!" Rafael's voice called in the distance, progressively getting nearer. He called again as the girls made their way to the front door of  _Rumspringa House_.

"What's wrong, Rafael?" Alexandra called out seeing Rafael running towards them at a swift pace, holding his straw hat on his head with a hand.

"Come quickly!"

"Is Trevor hurt?" asked Olivia.

"No,  _nothing's_  wrong. But you both have  _got_  to see!" he ran up the few steps.

"See  _what_?" Alexandra said with exasperation.

"Just  _trust_  me, you're both going to  _love_  it!" Rafael grabbed each girl by the hand and practically dragged them from the porch and towards the farm shed.

* * *

Trevor was leaning against the door of the farm shed with his arms crossed over his chest and a very smug smile, "Did you tell them?"

Rafael grinned, "Nope!"

"Tell us what? What's  _so_  special that either of you won't tell us!" Alexandra almost growled.

"Well, there's bicycles for us to use to get to Main Town, but that's not what... just see for yourself!" Trevor stepped aside and pushed the door of the farm shed open.

Olivia and Alexandra's jaws dropped, then they started to giggle wildly when they laid eyes what was in the shed.

A small creamy beige coloured car.

A BMC Mini, better known as a Morris Mini.

Trevor hand his hand aloft and jiggled the car keys in his hand which was met with even more laughter.

Olivia couldn't wipe the smile from her face, "That is  _so_  cool! But... none of us know how to drive."

"Doesn't matter. Even though the car is registered, we can't drive on the  _English_  roads without a driving licence.  _However_ , we  _can_  drive around on  _Rumspringa House_  property... and we all know this old farm is  _big_! 2560 acres... 4 square miles. And the best part, the car is an automatic... no need to change gears! This is going to be the best  _Rumspringa_  ever!"

* * *

The tension in the air during their dinner of leftovers was palpable but the conversation was free flowing as it always was with the 4 friends.

Olivia tapped her glass with her knife to get everyone's attention, "I think it's a good time right now to remember the pact we've made."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"One year away from the Village experiencing everything we can. When we return and the Elders ask what we choose to do... either stay or leave... we  _all_  say: ' _I choose to live in the **English**  world_'... We all agree to say this so that we can live  _our_  lives how we want, and not hide  _our_  love for the one  _we_  love. We will  _not_  be betrothed to who our families have chosen for us. We all understand that as soon as we say that we're going to live in the  _English_  world that we'll be shunned by our family and friends in the Village, but it doesn't matter because we have each other... and Elizabeth and  _Maemm_." Olivia stood up and raised her glass, "To the pact... I choose to live in the  _English_ world."

Alexandra followed her lead, "I choose to live in the  _English_ world."

"I choose to live in the  _English_ world," Rafael was next.

Trevor got to his feet, "I choose to live in the  _English_ world."

Everyone sat back down and the tension grew even more knowing it wouldn't be much longer now.

* * *

The boys mutually agreed that the left side of the bed would be Rafael's, the right side Trevor's. They also agreed that they much preferred their first names, but Rafael would allow Trevor to call him  _Raf_ , and Trevor wouldn't mind if Rafael called him  _Trev_  in their own private company following the footsteps of Lena calling Elizabeth,  _Liz_. Lying on their sides and facing each other, Rafael let the tips of his fingers traverse the plane of Trevor's muscular abdomen before travelling repeatedly from his navel, down to the waist of his boxer shorts and back again. All the while maintaining eye contact with the young man he loved.

"D-do you want to... ahh... look at that book?"

"I do... but not tonight. Tonight I-I want it to be... I want to..." Trevor closed his eyes and sighed while taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to be as nervous as he was right now, but he was and Rafael's fingertips were very distracting. He opened his eyes and looked at Rafael before continuing, "When I've... pleasured myself... I always imagined it was you... it was... your hand."

Rafael smiled, "You don't have to imagine any longer... neither of us have to."

"Y-you too?"

" _Every_  time I have... it was always  _your_  hand," Rafael leant closer.

"I don't want to imagine any more," murmured Trevor just before Rafael kissed him.

Trevor's breath hitched as Rafael unfastened the button that held the fly of Trevor's boxer shorts closed, and slipped his hand inside.

* * *

Now that Olivia and Alexandra were alone in their bedroom, the tension was still thick. Even though the blonde had always been the bolder and more brazen these last few months, even just 2 night ago, now she was more anxious than she'd ever been. Olivia had unpinned and brushed her hair then placed her bonnet back on her head so that their nighttime ritual of Olivia removing her bonnet and Alexandra tidying the brunette's hair could take place.

Alexandra spoke as she hooked that stubborn lock back behind Olivia's ear, "I-I'm nervous... and a little scared."

"Glad I'm not the only one then," Olivia said before kissing Alexandra. Ending the kiss, Olivia indicated Alexandra's dress, "D-do you... c-can I?"

"Yeah,"

Olivia began to try unbuttoning Alexandra's dress, but kept fumbling. She took a steadying breath before attempting again.

"M-maybe if we... undress ourselves? Might make things a little easier?" Alexandra swallowed thickly.

"Good idea," Olivia sighed with relief as Alexandra turned away.

Divested of all her clothes, Olivia covered herself as best she could, one arm across her breasts and the other hand cupping between her legs before she turned to face Alexandra who was doing the same. The blonde looked as nervous as Olivia felt right now. Taking a deep breath, Olivia hesitantly lowered her arm that covered her breasts and placed the hand on top of the hand covering between her legs. Alexandra took a few moments before lowering her arm from across her chest and letting hang by her side. The blonde closed her eyes and nervously moved her hand away from between her legs before fixing her eyes on the wall behind Olivia, not daring to look down remembering the Village lores of modesty. Olivia moved her hands away and took a step towards Alexandra, her heart pounding. She could feel the tension and an apprehensive tremble in Alexandra's body as she wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist and pressed their bodies together for the first time.

"Alex? Look at me?... Alexandra?"

"D-do we have to? I know what we planned all this time, but... I'm not sure I'm ready."

Blue eyes finally met brown, and behind her fine gold wire glasses all Alexandra's reflected was fear.

Remembering Lena's words from many years previous that  _both_  people must be willing to express their love otherwise it was a heinous act, Olivia reassured her best friend and held her carefully, "No. We don't have to do anything."

"Tonight's supposed to be  _perfect_  though! We're supposed to... our first time, remem-"

Olivia cut her off as she ran her hand up and down Alexandra's spine in reassurance, "You... me...  _both_  of us being comfortable is  _more_  important than perfection. You're nearly on the verge of tears, and I'm not that far behind, to be honest."

"C-can we just do what we normally do and read?" the blonde asked meekly.

"I like the sound of that. We can get dressed in our night gowns and read, just like we normally do."

Alexandra chewed her bottom lip, "Umm... do we have to? Get dressed I mean? I-I like the feel of your skin... against mine. It's warm."

"We don't have to put our clothes back on. Go and pick a new book then hop in to bed."

"Ironic, huh?" Alexandra gave a disparaging, breathy chuckle as she passed a green faux leather bound book to the brunette on the right side of the bed before slipping under the bed sheet on the left side.

Without saying a word, Olivia opened the book and began to read as Alexandra snuggled closer, resting her left hand under the curve of Olivia's right breast.

" _'My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip'_."

Olivia pressed a soft kiss to Alexandra's lips when the blonde glanced up at her, before she resumed reading aloud the first page of ' _Great Expectations_ '.

* * *

**End Note:** Yeah I know, you were all 'expecting' too. I promise next chapter (first morning at Rumspringa House)  will  make up for it ;-). And yes, there is a reason why Rafael's shortened name is Raf and not Rafi like it is in the show and in my other story, 'Negotiating Her Life'. It will make sense later in the story :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, if you can handle what I wrote in the previous chapter between Trevor/Rafael you'll be fine :-). Now, I hope readers enjoy the M rated Alex and Liv first time lady loving in this chapter. I make NO apologies for it, though I never do ;-).

Alexandra cracked open a sleepy eyelid and waited a few moments before it slowly slid shut.

No, she must have imagined it.

As she began to drift off again... nope, there it was again.

Her eyelids half opened at the slight movement beside her. Wait a minute. Movement? There was someone... Olivia. Olivia was still in bed with her! Why was Olivia still in bed? Olivia read with her at night and always returned home afterwards. Always. Oh dear, this wasn't good... not good at all. They couldn't get caught, not after all these years. Olivia had to go home, right now! Olivia, go home! Mother would... Alexandra shuddered to think what her mother would do if she caught Olivia in her room.

Her sleep fogged brain registered the beginnings of morning from the light shining through the window but nothing else. She reached her hand over to pick up her glasses off the bedside table but they weren't there. There was only one other place they would be and that was her face. A touch of her hand near her own ear confirmed her suspicion. She'd fallen asleep with them on more times than she cared to remember, but the style and type of glasses that they were never made them fall off. She removed them, cleaned the lenses with the bed sheet before popping them back on and securing the cable temples behind her ears.

Her eyes scanned the room and took a few moments to register that she wasn't in her bedroom at home in the Village.

Oh, that's right...  _Rumspringa House_.

They were on  _Rumspringa_.

A large grin appeared on Alexandra's mouth. Mother would do nothing. Mother could do nothing. And Olivia can stay exactly were she is.

The memories of last night came flooding back. Over the months leading up, they had talked about what they had both imagined their first night together so many times, but the reality was quite different. They were supposed to have undressed each other, kissing after each piece of clothing was removed. Olivia was supposed to pick her up, then lay her down on the bed and... Alexandra hadn't really believed Elizabeth when her aunt mentioned being naked in front of someone for the first time could be daunting even before they began being intimate during their 'talk', but the reality set in very quickly. Modesty was lore, drummed in to Villagers from an early age. Alexandra had never seen anyone else naked before, nor anyone had seen her.

What if Olivia laughed at her? Alexandra knew she wasn't large in the breast department and Olivia most definitely was, even if it was all hidden beneath her dresses, aprons and button up camisoles.

What if Olivia was disgusted by what she saw? All that hair down there.

What if Olivia decided she'd changed her mind after all this time, and didn't want this?

So many what ifs.

All her fears crept up and overwhelmed her as soon as she exposed her nakedness to her best friend. She hadn't even looked at Olivia to see if they were different. All she really remembered seeing was brown eyes looking at her with concern, then Olivia's warm body pressed against hers, reassuring her that they didn't have to do anything and that her suggestion of them reading like normal was greatly welcomed. As she scanned through Olivia's Charles Dickens book set on top of the 'betrothal' birthday chest Rafael had made, now placed right beside hers at the end of their bed, Olivia had slipped beneath the bed sheet, covering herself to just under her arms.

' _Great Expectations_ ' seemed an appropriate choice, everything considered. They had anticipated and expected their first night at  _Rumspringa House_  to be perfect.

Olivia kept her eyes averted until Alexandra herself slipped under the bed linen and snuggled closer, feeling warm skin against hers. When Olivia had kissed her after that first sentence, she began to relax. Her best friend's voice soothing her to sleep.

Now reality dawned on her.

They had slept together... shared a bed... naked.

And they were still naked, weren't they?

She lifted the bed sheet covering herself and quickly peered down at her own body.

Yes, she was.

Right now, Alexandra didn't feel as overwhelmed and nervous as she had last night. She felt almost relieved and much more comfortable. Olivia was still beside her, and that was one of the things that they had imagined... they would wake up in the morning next to each other.

Maybe, in some respects, their first night of  _Rumspringa_  hadn't been perfect but it had been quite intimate.

Alexandra gently rolled to the right and was met with the body of her very much asleep best friend. Olivia was lying flat on her back with her left arm folded behind her head, pushing her chest out even more. The bed sheet was barely covering Olivia's breasts, any movement could dislodge the linen and reveal her upper torso completely. Propping her head up with her arm to look down at Olivia like she always did in Lena's garden, she drank in the sight laid out beside her. She knew she shouldn't be staring at Olivia like she was, but this was her first opportunity ever to truly observe the brunette unabashedly.

Her olive skin was much darker than Alexandra's, and so radiant. There were a few freckles on her nose and cheeks, however they were almost invisible from her tan, but Alexandra knew they were there. Her long, dark brown hair parted in the middle revealing the old, pale scar above her right eyebrow. Alexandra remembered how Olivia injured herself on the steps of her house while they played as children, not long after her father left, while Elizabeth and Lena watched on from the porch after breakfast. After the initial heavy thump and immediate crying, Olivia said she had been injured due to Miriam knocking her over as she walked up the steps. Miriam categorically denied it and said Olivia had tripped over herself and very nearly tripped her too! Elizabeth and Lena knew in their gut who was telling the truth, but they couldn't prove anything because they both admitted they hadn't been paying total attention at the time. An immediate journey to Main Town to the hospital for several stitches, some childrens dose pain relief for the next few days and a large rainbow lollipop helped ease the pain afterwards, but a kiss to her bandaged forehead from Alexandra made it 'all better'.

Alexandra herself received a small scar in the middle of her forehead some years later, around the age of 12, when Dean Porter threatened to kiss her at a Village betrothal gathering, and began chasing her. As she neared Olivia, Elizabeth and Lena to get away from him, she tripped and hit her head on a jagged rock. No stitches were required but when Olivia came over that night to read, a kiss to the bandaged injury made it 'all better' too... that's how Olivia's 'goodnight' kiss to her forehead came to be. In turn, Dean Porter ended up falling backside first in a quite fresh cow pat the very next day after schooling courtesy of Olivia, saying if he  _ever_  did anything to Alexandra like that again, the next time it would be face first!

Looking back, it was then that Alexandra began to see Olivia more that  _just_  her best friend.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Olivia made a tiny noise like a whimper before she observed the corners of Olivia's mouth curl to a dreamy smile in her sleep. This made Alexandra smile too, obviously it was a good dream. Alexandra eyes trailed down Olivia's neck to her chest, watching the swell of her breasts rise and fall with every breath. Her hand itched to reach over and move the bed linen so it would reveal the breasts hidden beneath.

It wouldn't take much effort... just a very gentle tug... Alexandra knew she shouldn't... it was wrong, so very wrong... although, Olivia wouldn't know being sound asleep... but Alexandra would know... could she live with the guilt if she got caught?... could she look Olivia in the eye even though all she wanted to do was look at her best friend's breasts?... Modesty was Village lore... but they were on  _Rumspringa_ now...

So  _forbidden_...

But  _Rumspringa_...

Well, they  _had_  intended to be intimate last night... so... what to do?

Decisions, decisions.

Holding her breath, Alexandra reached her hand out very slowly and hesitantly, not wanting to get caught. But before she could do anything, the decision was taken from her. Olivia suddenly shifted a little and the bed sheet moved down to reveal her breasts for Alexandra instead. She placed her hand back down beside her as her tongue darted out and swiped along her lips. She saw dark nipples for the first time, quite different from her own pink ones. Right now she wanted nothing more than to seal her lips around the dark bud and flick it with her tongue... maybe even tug it gently with her teeth. She never understood where thoughts like that came from before Elizabeth's little talk a few nights ago, but they made more sense and she wasn't going to begin questioning them now. Thoughts like that involving the brunette made her very happy... they also made her tingle and throb, which in turn made her very happy. Truth be told, it was a wonderfully vicious cycle. The longer she stared, the more incessant the throb between her legs became. She was so focused on Olivia's chest and all the things she wanted to do that she failed to see Olivia's eyes slowly open.

Olivia wondered how long this little scene had been playing out as she discreetly watched Alexandra nibbling on her bottom lip. A tiny moan escaped the blonde as she shifted, pressing her thighs together. The brunette was familiar with  _that_  action and it made her heart beat faster knowing that it was  _her_  that made Alexandra feel like  _that_. Several moments had passed and Alexandra was still not aware Olivia was fully awake now, so Olivia decided to have some fun. Her tone was nothing but incredulous as she spoke, "Alex!"

Alexandra sat up in shock looking like a deer in headlights, "Liv!"

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked innocently as she sat up as well, trying her best not to smirk.

"I-I was, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to look... stare."

Olivia laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Alexandra's cheek, "It's alright. I'm  _not_  upset with you. You were just  _so_  preoccupied with my chest... it was funny."

"No, I-I should've covered you... it's just that I've never seen... I'm  _really_  sorry."

"Don't be... I can look at  _yours_  now," Olivia indicated the linen now pooling around both of their waists. Alexandra instantly went to cover herself but Olivia rested her right hand on top of the blonde's left and mouthed, " _Please don't_." Olivia moved her hand from on top of Alexandra's to rest on Alexandra's thigh, allowing her best friend to make her own decision. The brunette's next few words were spoken with full sincerity, "I don't mind that you were looking...  _staring_  at me. I know in my heart that you will be the first  _and_  last girl... woman... to see me like  _this_."

Alexandra had gathered the linen in her right hand and began to lift it towards her chin, but as Olivia's words sunk in, she knew her best friend was right. Olivia would be the  _only_  woman to see her nude. She cautiously lowered the bed linen back down before interlocking her fingers with Olivia's that rested on her thigh, "Same."

Olivia's eyes looked down on pale milky skin and dusty pink nipples for a moment before she looked at Alexandra and smiled, "Good morning."

Alexandra tried not to blush, "Morning."

"How are you?"

"I had a real good sleep."

"Me too. I don't think I've ever slept so peacefully in my life... must have been who I was sharing the bed with."

That comment made Alexandra smile and begin to relax until Olivia leant closer.

"What?" Olivia said in confusion as she saw Alexandra pull back and let go of their hands.

Alexandra covered her mouth, "Morning breath."

"I don't care. I want to kiss you good morning as soon as we both wake up,  _every_  morning... just like I want to kiss you goodnight,  _every_  night." Olivia reached out and moved the hand covering her mouth out of the way before caressing then cradling Alexandra's cheek, "May I please kiss you 'good morning' now?"

The blonde nodded her approval as she placed her hand on top of Olivia's hand, still cradling her cheek. As they pressed their lips together, their nipples brushed against each other, each tightening at the light friction. Her boldness beginning to awaken once again, Alexandra deepened the kiss and lazily guided Olivia's hand down to cup her left breast, holding it there as encouragement. Olivia let instinct take hold and began brushing her thumb back and forth over the tightened little pink bud, and felt her own respond in kind when Alexandra's hand mirrored hers. The throb between the brunette's legs began to grow incessant as their tongues and lips slid together.

"Liv?" Alexandra panted as they finally broke for air, her hand leaving Olivia's breast to settle on the curve of Olivia's tanned neck and shoulder.

Olivia hummed in response as they rested their foreheads together and the brunette's hand slid down to rest on Alexandra's hip.

"Remember what we said we'd do... last night?"

"Uh-huh."

"I-I think I'm ready now."

Olivia pulled back to make direct eye contact with the blonde for several long moments before quietly saying, "We don't have to, you know."

"I know we don't have to, but like I said... I think I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm still a little nervous... but a  _good_  nervous. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense because I'd say the same for myself...  _good_  nervous. Alex, promise me you'll talk to me... let me know if I'm doing something wrong, or you don't like."

"As long as you do the same with me seeing we've never done this before."

"I promise," Olivia kissed Alexandra gently in reassurance.

"Me too."

As Alexandra lay back down and Olivia propped herself on her left side to look down at the blonde, the bed sheet moved down reveal the triangles of brownish blonde and dark brown curls covering pubic bones. Each young woman giggled nervously seeing their physical differences and beauty for the first time, but their nervousness ebbed away when they stared lovingly in to each other's eyes. Alexandra's eyes involuntarily closed as Olivia kissed her, the sensation of the brunette's soft hand traversing the left side of her body unrestricted for the first time overwhelming. Her thigh, her hip, her waist, her stomach, her breast, her nipple, back down to her thigh again. She whimpered in protest when Olivia's lips left hers, but blue eyes fluttered opened when she felt Olivia's lips seal around her right nipple. A gasp escaped her as a warm tongue swirled around the taut, pink bud while Olivia's hand still travelled her body yet avoided where she desperately wanted...  _needed_  it to be.

"Touch me," Alexandra begged as she began to palm her own left breast.

Olivia's right hand wandered south once again. The tips of her fingers brushed over brownish blonde curls before tenderly cupping between Alexandra's legs, eliciting a moan of sheer pleasure. Olivia repeatedly teased Alexandra by winding a small tuft of curls around her fingertip before cupping her again, moisture beginning to coat a line on her palm.

The brunette was awestruck as she looked at hooded blue eyes, "So wet."

" _You_  make me that way," panted Alexandra and canted her hips forward. "Please?"

Acquiescing the request, her middle finger slipped between wet folds to brush the bundle of nerves hidden within. Olivia watched as various emotions flitted over Alexandra's face at the first intimate touch as she resumed lavishing attention on the currently neglected right breast. Desire, lust, adoration, devotion... love. Tugging the nipple with her lips and teeth, she dipped her finger down to gather then paint more moisture over Alexandra's clitoris.

"Liv... circ... circles,"

"Circles?"

"Uh-huh... ... the other way, the other way... ... mmmm!" Alexandra panted before pulling Olivia's head down for a slow, wet kiss.

Needing to relieve some of the throbbing between her own legs, Olivia straddled Alexandra's right thigh and began grinding down. The shift allowed Alexandra to suckle one of Olivia's breasts before they resumed kissing. Alexandra bit her bottom lip in concentration, her pleasure spiralling higher and higher as Olivia's mouth showered her neck, chest and lips in kisses and licks. Olivia dipped her finger down to Alexandra's opening again for more wetness.

"In..."

"Inside?" Olivia asked for confirmation.

"Please, but... go slow... shallow."

The brunette took a few moments to slick more moisture over the bundle of nerves before gently pressing her middle finger inside to the first knuckle, then settling her thumb in place to resume Alexandra's preferred circles. Olivia kept the pumping penetration of her finger shallow until Alexandra mumbled 'a little more' during the noises and mewls of delight she made. Pushing inside the blonde to the next knuckle, she felt clinging muscles trying to pull the digit in even further. She resumed gently pumping between the blonde's legs, her own centre grinding down on Alexandra's thigh as she studied her face again.

" _Beautiful_... you're beautiful," Olivia voiced her honest opinion, falling in love even further with Alexandra Cabot with every passing moment.

Alexandra ran her hand up and down Olivia's back, "You too... so  _beautiful_."

"I want to kiss you, Alex."

"You can kiss me at any time," Alexandra replied before seeking out Olivia's mouth, lips and tongue again as her eyes closed. Her eyes opened again after it took a few moments for Alexandra to comprehend that Olivia's mouth wasn't connecting with hers but slowly making its way down her torso. "Wha?... What are you doing?"

Olivia looked up from kissing just below her navel, "I want to kiss you... down there."

"What about... ahh... the umm..." Alexandra lowered her voice, "... hair?"

"What about it?" The brunette crawled back up Alexandra's body before claiming her mouth in yet another kiss. "I don't care... I told you I want to kiss you everywhere to show you how much I love you... including  _and_ especially there... but I won't if you don't want me to."

The mere thought of Olivia's tongue swirling around and around her little bundle of nerves like the brunette had with her nipple made Alexandra groan with desire, "Please."

Just before Olivia settled between long pale legs, Alexandra propped herself back up against the pillows and bed headboard. She then reached down to bring the white bed sheet all the way over the both of them, cocooning them in linen like a little private tent. Even though they were in the privacy on their own room in  _Rumspringa House_ , now Olivia was no longer laying beside or on top of her, it made her feel too exposed for her liking. Maybe after a few more times she would be more comfortable, but right now she wanted that security of modesty so she wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you, Liv."

Alexandra felt every nerve ending in her entire body come alive as Olivia laved her tongue through wet folds before swirling around her clitoris repeatedly. She had never experienced anything like it before in her life, but knew she wanted to experience this feeling over and over again. She hoped Olivia would experience the same feelings when time came her return the intimacy she was receiving right now. She was careful as she pushed Olivia's hair back to look down at brown eyes.

Olivia right hand skated back up the lithe body to palm Alexandra's left breast once again as she tasted Alexandra's true essence for the first time. She felt Alexandra's fingers entwine with hers once again over the small, pale breast, both relishing and needing the personal and intimate connection with the other.

In their haze of intimacy, neither Alexandra or Olivia noticed the knock on their bedroom door but suddenly heard Trevor's voice as he pushed it open. Alexandra's eyes flew open at the intrusion of her and Olivia's very private moment, squealed in shock and smashed Olivia's nose with her pubic bone.

* * *

**End Note:** Perfection comes with practice ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a little more 'practice' is necessary for Alex and Olivia, so once again I make no apologies for the M rated lady loving in this chapter ;-).

" _SORRY_!"

At the sound of their bedroom door quickly slamming closed, Alexandra pulled the bed sheet down just enough to peep her head out to make sure Trevor was truly gone. Once she was positive, she flicked the bed sheet back to see Olivia curled in a ball with both hands covering her nose and mouth. This certainly wasn't the way Alexandra has envisioned their first time together, and she was sure Olivia hadn't either.

Right now Alexandra was torn. She was worried about Olivia's wellbeing, but her anger was growing by the moment at best male friend. And she had been  _so_  close... so frustratingly close to experiencing that wonderful sensation coursing pleasantly through her entire body, all thanks to what Olivia had been doing between her legs. She knew what that sensation was like from her own fingers, but she desperately wanted to know what it would be like all thanks to the brunette. A pained groan from Olivia made the decision easier.

"Olivia? Are you alright?"

"He... gone?" she mumbled then blinked, trying to rid herself of the spots that were blurring her vision.

"Yes, Trevor's gone."

Keeping one hand over her nose and mouth, Olivia yanked the bed sheet that had been covering them like a tent from the bed. She wrapped it around herself as best she could, quickly stormed to the bathroom ensuite and closed the door.

Alexandra wrapped herself in the quilt Olivia had made her, rather than the other bed sheet. With her hand clutching the loose material at her cleavage, the other she used to knock on the ensuite door, "Liv?... Olivia?"

"Go away!" came the muffled reply.

"Olivia, please?" Alexandra jiggled the door handle but it was locked. Wait a moment, hadn't Olivia locked their bedroom door last night? She said she had, and Olivia wouldn't lie.

"Alex, just... I'm  _fine_!"

"But-"

"Just go and find out what Trevor wanted. I'll be out soon, I promise!"

Alexandra's worry for Olivia was quickly replaced with anger at that mention of  _that_  name. Trevor Langan had some explaining to do!

* * *

"Did you ask them?" Rafael stood in the doorway of boys room just his satin boxer, arms folded across his chest.

Trevor could only manage a sheepish look at Rafael as he walked past, also only clad in boxer shorts.

Rafael turned and followed after him, "Please don't tell me that you walked in on Olivia and Alexandra... being  _intimate_."

"Umm... ok?"

"You didn't!"

"I didn't  _see_  anything, Raf!" Trevor retorted.

"Trev, you really are my  _stupid Jung_ , aren't you?" Rafael wrapped his arms around Trevor's torso, their bare chests pressing against each others before giving his love a quick kiss.

"Hey! That's not fair. I can't help if they didn't lock their door!"

"Would  _you_  have liked it if either Alexandra or Olivia walked in on us while we were..." Rafael gestured with a gripped fist, "... last night?"

"No, I guess not... But we locked our door! I knocked but I didn't hear anything in reply, so I opened the door and Alexandra squealed before I could ask them!"

"I think I would have yelled if we were interrupted! Especially when we... you know,  _together_."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Trevor agreed with a heavy sigh, "But now I feel awful because I think Olivia might have hurt herself. I heard her yelp in pain."

"How would she hurt herself?" Rafael tried to comprehend what Trevor was implying.

"EUGENE TREVOR LANGAN!" Alexandra snarled from the boy's bedroom door, still wrapped in and tightly clutching the quilt Olivia had made her with both hands. One hand high, one hand low.

Rafael's jaw dropped as Trevor quickly broke their embrace, "Your first name is  _Eugene_?! You kept  _that_  quiet all these years!"

"Do you blame me, Rafael? I-"

" _I_  certainly blame _you_ , Trevor!" Alexandra stormed closer, cutting off Trevor's comment that she knew would be him saying that he hated his first name. " _What_  was so important that  _you_  came barging in! You know the rules are knock and wait for permission  _before_  you enter! And  _how_  did you unlock the bedroom door?!"

"I  _knocked_! And I  _waited_! Then I just turned the handle and opened the door to call again, so I  _didn't_  unlock it! You  _obviously_  didn't lock it to begin with!"

Alexandra challenged, "Are you calling Olivia a liar?! Olivia locked it last night!  _You_  unlocked that door!"

"That door  _wasn't_  locked!"

"Trevor, calm down!" Rafael rested his hand on Trevor's chest.

"No Rafael, I'm being accused of something I  _didn't_  do! All I know is I didn't unlock it like Alexandra's suggesting I did! I would  _never_  do something like  _that_!"

"Well, all I know is  _you_  came in our room and invaded mine and Olivia's privacy!"

"Yes I opened the door, but I didn't  _unlock_  the door! And I'm  _really_  sorry I did! But don't know why you're  _so_  upset, Alexandra!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU CAME IN TO OUR ROOM WHILE  _WE_  WERE-" Alexandra stopped short of revealing what had been happening, " _YOU_  CAME IN TO  _OUR_  ROOM!"

"I didn't actually see  _anything_! You and Olivia were covered... like your own personal tent!"

"Looks like  _you_  have your  _own_  personal tent right now!" Alexandra retorted.

"What?!" Trevor looked at Alexandra, clearly puzzled at the statement.

Alexandra not so discreetly indicated Trevor's boxers with a pointed downwards look.

"Oh geez!" Trevor's hands shot down to cover himself. He turned in the opposite direction, completely embarrassed.

The blonde couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I can't help that Rafael makes me react like  _that_ when he touches me! It has a mind of its own sometimes!" Trevor explained as he felt his face turn beet red.

Rafael gave an embarrassed nod of agreement as his hands discreetly covered himself... just in case, "Same with Trevor for me."

"What was  _so_  important to interrupt us?!" Alexandra sighed, knowing what affect Olivia had on her own body.

Trevor called back over his shoulder, "We were wondering when... breakfast would be cooked for us."

"Breakfast?!" Alexandra narrowed her eyes as she scowled at Rafael and Trevor, feeling her frustration rising again. " _I_  DON'T KNOW WHEN BECAUSE YOU'RE  _BOTH_  GOING TO COOK BREAKFAST FOR OLIVIA AND MYSELF NOW! Quick cooking lesson: Soft boiled eggs, 3 or 4 minutes in a saucepan of boiling water. Eggs go in AFTER the water is boiling rapidly! And 2 slices of toast each! Make whatever you want for yourselves. You'll also go to Main Town today when you get haircuts and buy meat to have a barbecue tonight that you'll both cook! And not cheap meat either! Good cuts of meat like rib eye or porterhouse from the money your family gave you!"

_"Why_  do  _we_  have to cook the barbecue? We have pot roast that Lena cooked!" Rafael said.

" _Jungs_  cook barbecue!  _Maedels_  don't! I don't know why, but it's just the way it is! Pot roast will keep for tomorrow night! Olivia may have broken her nose so she won't be cooking today! And during  _Rumspringa_  

we'll teach you to cook because you'll have to know how to when we go to live in the  _English_  world permanently!"

"How on earth did Olivia possibly break her nose?!" Rafael asked.

"I think maybe her head was down between Alexandra's legs! But I didn't see anything because they were covered!" Trevor whispered still not game enough to turn back around.

"It's  _none_  of  _your_  business what Olivia was doing with me!" Alexandra snapped, tightening her grip of the quilt wrapped around her.

Rafael thought a moment as realisation dawned, "Wait... you can use your  _mouth_?! We have  _got_  to read that book, Trevor!"

"What book?" Alexandra asked, genuinely curious.

" _None_  of  _your_  business what book!" Trevor hissed. " _Go_  and check on Olivia so we can make your breakfast!"

"Alright, I will! You both stay  _right here_  until I come back upstairs with an ice pouch for her. I don't want my privacy invaded again if have to let go of this quilt to fill it!"

"Are you nude under there?"

"Yes I'm naked under here! Just like you are under your boxers! So if you even  _think_  of coming down stairs to the kitchen while I'm there... I'll tell Rafael the  _other_  name your parents were considering for your middle name instead of  _Trevor_ , Eugene!"

Trevor turned back around with his hands still covering himself, "Not that I'm going to go downstairs, but you wouldn't  _dare_!"

" _Try me_!" Alexandra growled, knowing full well that the threat was good enough for Trevor. However, she doubted she would ever reveal to anyone that Eugene Trevor Langan could have been Eugene Tiberius Langan.

* * *

Rafael was waiting near the girls bedroom as Alexandra returned from the kitchen with a freshly filled ice pouch. "I might be wrong in saying, but I think the lock is broken and that's how Trevor opened the door. I had look at it while you were downstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Fairly certain. Go through and lock it for yourself."

The blonde closed the door and turned the little locking mechanism, hearing the telltale click before stepping out of the way. A few moments later, the door handle twisted and the sound of another click was heard before Rafael pushed the door open with ease. The lock on Alexandra and Olivia's bedroom door was clearly broken.

Alexandra sighed, realising it really wasn't Trevor's fault for barging in. "I'll apologise to Trevor when we come down for breakfast. I know he would never intentionally do something like that. But do you blame me for my reaction?"

Rafael replied with sincerity, "Thankyou Alexandra, I'm sure he'll appreciate that. I'm positive Trevor will apologise to Olivia too, seeing it was because of him that she's injured. And no, I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. I think I would've done the exact same had the roles been reversed if either you or Olivia had walked in on myself and Trevor... being intimate. We'll still have the barbecue for dinner and buy good steaks to make it up to the both of you. I'll let you go and check on Olivia now seeing Trevor's having a shower. I'll have one after him, then he and I will make breakfast for all of us. Come down in say... 20 or 30 minutes?"

Alexandra nodded her head in agreement as Rafael exited. He turned back around and whispered, "Did Olivia really use her mouth... down there?"

"What Olivia and I do is  _private_... just like whatever you do with Trevor," She tried not to grin as she kept her voice low. "However, I'll say that I think you should consider trying that with him."

"That good, huh?"

"It's... wonderfully indescribable."

"That sounds... very interesting. See you at breakfast." Rafael gave her a wink before he closed the girl's bedroom door quietly.

Alexandra took a moment before walking to the ensuite door and knocking gently, "Olivia? Can you unlock the door, please? I have some ice for you."

Several moments past before Alexandra heard the little click of the door being unlocked. When the door didn't swing open, she asked "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Olivia sounded distant.

Alexandra cautiously opened the door and saw Olivia sitting on the little slat bench beside the bathroom sink unit. The bed sheet was still wrapped around her and tucked in at her cleavage as she held a wet face cloth to her nose. Alexandra locked the door, already aware that it definitely worked, and approached while trying to tuck the quilt in a similar fashion.

"Is it broken?"

Olivia shrugged, "I'm not sure. It bled a little bit to start with, but not now."

"Let me see?" Alexandra placed a folded bath towel on the floor before she knelt down to be at Olivia's eye level.

Olivia lowered the face cloth as Alexandra handed over the ice pouch. It was a little bruised and slightly swollen but not as bad as Alexandra expected it to be. The blonde reached out her hand to examine the extent of Olivia's injury.

"OW!"

"I didn't even touch you!"

"I know," Olivia laughed then winced from the self inflicted pain.

"Serves you right," Alexandra tilted Olivia's chin to get a better look. "I don't think it's broken, but I don't think you should go to Main Town today to get your haircut with this bruising. I wouldn't want Rafael being accused of hurting you."

"That's because  _you_  did!" Olivia quipped as she pressed the ice pouch to her face.

"It was  _Trevor's_  fault!"

"I heard you yelling at him from in here. Heck, I think the Village heard you yelling at him."

"Well, he shouldn't have barged in like that! But it wasn't entirely his fault... the lock is broken."

Olivia asked, "How long do you think until the bruising goes?"

"Probably a week."

The brunette groaned her displeasure of having to wait  _that_  long.

"I won't go to Main Town until you're healed."

"No, you go!"

"Liv, I stay. Besides, if the boys go to Main Town without us... that will give us more  _alone_  time...  _together_." Alexandra rested her hand on Olivia's bed sheet covered knee.

Slowly, Olivia lowered the ice pouch from her face. "Do you really think that's wise?"

The blonde shrugged as she patted Olivia's thigh in indication for her to open her legs so Alexandra could situate herself closer. Alexandra cradled Olivia's cheeks as she leant closer, her intention to kiss Olivia was clear to the brunette.

"No!" Olivia pulled back.

"What? I just want to kiss you."

"I don't want you to bump my nose again!"

"How long has it been since we did  _that_ while just kissing?"

"The first time I put my tongue in your mouth," Olivia remembered with smile. "You weren't expecting me to do that."

"You can say that again. But now I wouldn't have it any other way. Now... don't move while I kiss you!"

Alexandra resumed cradling Olivia's cheeks and tilted her own head to the side as she pressed her lips to the brunette's. She nibbled and tugged on Olivia's bottom lip, encouraging Olivia to grant her access before their tongues became reacquainted. The brunette moaned with desire causing Alexandra's own arousal to increase. As she kept Olivia's mouth occupied, Alexandra's hands made their way down to the tucked bed sheet at Olivia's cleavage and began tugging the material loose.

"What are you doing?" Olivia panted as she broke the kiss, her free hand resting on top of the blonde's at her cleavage.

"I want to kiss you better, and kissing you... down there... will make you feel  _so much_  better. Believe me when I say it will take the pain away... but I won't if you don't want me to."

Olivia swallowed thickly, "If you take this sheet off me, will you take off the quilt covering yourself?"

Sitting back on her feet, Alexandra let the quilt slip to the floor of the bathroom, once again revealing her nakedness. She understood why Olivia asked, being nude was so exposing after being taught modesty. But if they were both naked at the same time, they were equal. She resumed kneeling between Olivia's parted thighs before she tugged the bed sheet free from Olivia's body, letting it pool on the little slat bench to reveal all of Olivia Benson. She may have only truly seen Olivia naked for the first time a little earlier, but Alexandra Cabot was sure she was falling further in love with her best friend each time she saw her nude.

It took all of Alexandra's self restraint not to immediately zero in on the triangle of curls between Olivia's legs. The blonde wanted to reciprocate all the wonderful sensations Olivia had made her feel when they had been on the bed, and sealed her lips over a dark nipple before flicking the bud with her tongue then gently tugging it with her teeth. Alexandra paid the same attention to the other nipple before kissing Olivia again. Olivia had discarded the ice pouch to the seat beside her as she tried to remain as still as possible so as not to further injure herself. Her facial injury was still throbbing, but other body parts were beginning to throb too. And she knew  _that_  throbbing was so much nicer.

Alexandra kept this little ritual going for a while. One breast, the other breast, Olivia's mouth before she eventually began trailing kisses along Olivia's jawline. Her hand began kneading Olivia's breast as she whispered in the brunette's ear, "Want me to kiss you better now?"

"Uh-huh," was all Olivia could manage. She had been close when they were on the bed a little earlier, and she didn't think it would take too long to tip her over the edge of ecstasy.

Alexandra began working her way down Olivia's body, once again paying attention to each nipple before running the tip of her tongue on the underside curve of both breasts. She dragged the back of her tongue down Olivia's torso, stopping when she arrived at Olivia's navel. The blonde took a moment to part Olivia's thighs a little more before she looked up.

"You are so beautiful, Liv."

"I don't want to hurt you, Alex."

"Trust me, you won't. We're not going to be disturbed now. May I... kiss you... here?"

After Olivia nodded her head, Alexandra nuzzled Olivia's dark curls lovingly and inhaled deeply as she committed the heady aroma of arousal to memory. She knew she would never forget that scent in her life. Olivia shifted her hips forward slightly allowing Alexandra better access. Feeling Olivia's hand rest gently on her head, Alexandra extended her tongue and laved it through Olivia's folds, finally tasting the brunette for the first time. It was better than Alexandra ever imagined. She lapped at the wetness of Olivia's opening before focusing all her attention on the little bundle of nerves with a determined swirl.

Olivia shook her head, "Alex, no... no circles."

"No?" Alexandra pulled back and looked up at the brunette, disappointed. When Olivia had swirled her tongue around and around her own clitoris, it had been wonderfully glorious.

"U-up... up and down... I-I like up and down," Olivia explained with a hint of nervousness.

"Ok, up and down. Like this?" Alexandra flicked her tongue repeatedly.

"Y-yes... like that... just like that!" Olivia gasped. She never thought something other than her own hand could her feel this way. But Alexandra's mouth and tongue was even better than she ever imagined possible. "Alex, inside... like I did... with you."

"Shallow?" she asked before resuming her task.

"Please."

The blonde reluctantly pulled back before coating her middle finger though the moisture between Olivia's legs, taking time to pay attention to the now neglected bundle of nerves. When her finger was sufficiently coated, Alexandra sealed her lips over Olivia's clitoris and resumed flicking it with her tongue before gently slipping her middle finger in and out of Olivia's core. The throbbing between Alexandra's legs began to increase as she continued to make love to Olivia with her mouth, listening to all the little noises Olivia was creating when she moved her tongue. Alexandra's free hand skated down her own body in search of her own bundle of nerves. She had been so very close earlier, and was getting to that point again. She knew it would only take a short amount of time with speedy circles from her own fingers to join Olivia in the impending sensual bliss.

"I think I'm gonna... explode!" Olivia panted almost out of breath, which resulted in Alexandra doubling her efforts between Olivia's legs and her own.

Alexandra pulled away just as Olivia's hips bucked off the bathroom seat, the blonde's own orgasm ripping through her body at the same time as Olivia's. The blonde felt her finger being clenched repeatedly by Olivia's inner muscles as she stilled her hand. She rested her head on the brunette's thigh as they both slowly came back to the here and now. Olivia wondered if this was what Elizabeth Donnelly meant by when she said  _la petite mort_  to Lena in Moses' stall all those years ago. If  _this_ was her death by orgasm, she didn't care because she was already in heaven. Olivia looked down to see Alexandra looking back at her with a hazy, goofy smile and wondered if that's how she looked to her best friend right now, because that's exactly how she felt.

Alexandra slowly leant forward and kissed Olivia while carefully extracting her finger from within, sharing the brunette's essence for the first time. As Alexandra removed her own fingers from between her legs, Olivia instinctively took the blonde's wrist and guided it to her mouth before licking the remains from Alexandra's fingers then kissing her best friend. Both tasting their combined unique flavour, each knowing that they wanted more.

"If either of us get another injury, I think we should definitely kiss it better like that." Olivia mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Alexandra's body protectively, pulling the blonde closer to her own while Alexandra was still on her knees.

"Love you," whispered Alexandra when their naked bodies were flush against each other.

"Love you too."

"Unfortunately..." Alexandra sighed, "We need to shower now. The boys are cooking us breakfast."

Olivia eyed the shower, "Want to share with me?"

"That's  _very_  tempting... but I think we should shower separately, otherwise we may  _never_ leave this room."

"The problem with that is?"

Alexandra slapped Olivia playfully on the thigh, "And  _you_  call  _me_  incorrigible!"

* * *

"Umm... we have good news and we have bad news," Trevor said as the girls appeared in the kitchen, fully clothed in  _English_  clothes.

"And that would be?" Alexandra prompted.

"The good news is we found the alcohol that Elizabeth and Lena packed!"

"How much?" Olivia asked, once again lowering the ice pouch from her face.

"4 bottles of red wine, therefore a bottle each! So, we're going to have a  _great_  bonfire and barbecue tonight!" Rafael said enthusiastically.

"Awesome! The bad news?"

"Well, as you know... we were going to make breakfast for us after what happened earlier. So we cooked the eggs... and ahh..." Trevor and Rafael exchanged looks before Rafael continued, "... they explode when you cook them in the microwave."

Olivia opened the door to see the obliterated egg mess within, before she looked at Alexandra. "I  _told_  you I didn't trust this cooking machine!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a quote from the movie 'Witness' in this chapter which I've used because it just seemed so appropriate. See if you can spot it ;-).

"OUCH!" Trevor yelped in pain before glaring icily from the chair he was currently standing on.

"Sorry," Alexandra muttered while she continued to pin the new hem of what would be his swim shorts from the trousers he'd chosen.

"Alexandra, you did that on  _purpose_!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" the blonde feigned.

Trevor folded his arms and rolled his eyes, "You did! Don't deny it."

"You'd  _know_  if I did it on purpose! Now hold still... or I'll stick you again."

"I don't know how many times I have to apologise even though it wasn't my fault.  _I've_  forgiven  _you_  for yelling at me and accusing me of barging side your room, and Olivia's forgiven me, have't you?"

"Don't drag me into your squabble," Olivia said as she pressed the freshly refilled ice pouch to her face, hoping to reduce any further possible swelling while sitting at the table.

Rafael reentered the kitchen with his newly pinned shorts in hand, having changed out of them and back into his  _English_  clothes, "Can we please move on?  _Yes_ , Trevor entered your room even though it was an  _accident_.  _Yes_ , Olivia got hurt.  _Yes_  Alexandra, you're  _still_  upset. We've all apologised to each other. It's  _happened_ , we know it  _won't_  happen again, and we'll have a barbecue tonight to make up for it."

Alexandra said, "You still owe us-"

"And Trevor and I will cook another breakfast  _tomorrow_  to make up for the mess we made earlier. Now could you  _please_  finish hemming the trousers so we can go to Main Town?" Rafael asked as she passed the shorts to Olivia.

"Alright, alright!" Alexandra replied as she grabbed the last pin from the pincushion.

"OWWW!" Trevor cried out again as the blonde grinned devilishly and stifled a laugh.

* * *

"Rafael, Trevor... you be careful out among them  _English_ ," Olivia said as she and Alexandra paused on the front steps. "They're not like us... they think we're stupid for how we live and our Village customs. They think that they're so much smarter and superior than us. We've all experienced some jeering and cat calls when we've gone to Main Town with our families at one time or another. Remember, they just don't understand us."

Trevor spoke as Rafael, both sans hats, folded the 4 calico bags and stuffed 2 of them in each of the back pockets of his trousers, "We'll stay safe. We're going to get haircuts at the barbers first, then go to the thrift shop for more  _English_  clothes... then the butchers and then come straight back. We might go to  _Munch's Café_  for lunch if it takes a while, we know we're welcome there."

Alexandra passed Rafael and Trevor each a small piece of paper, "This is the telephone number for  _Rumspringa House_  just in case you need to contact us. Aunt Elizabeth says it now costs a quarter to make a call from a payphone."

Olivia added, "Also remember discretion like  _Maemm_  and Elizabeth said when you're in Main Town."

"We will," Rafael confirmed. "We'll walk to Main Town today to see how long it takes."

"And it would have  _nothing_  to do with having more  _alone_  time?"

"I don't know  _what_  you're implying. However, you and Alexandra will have just as much time... so no getting  _bruised_  again!" Rafael pointed to the brunette's face with a smirk.

Olivia batted away Rafael's encroaching hand, "Ok, that's enough. Get going!"

Both young women watched as the young men departed, observing Rafael discreetly slipping his hand in Trevor's back pocket as they walked. A few moments later, Trevor stopped and hoisted Rafael up onto his back and began carrying his love piggyback style down the driveway, both laughing.

"In all the years we've known them, have you ever seen Rafael and Trevor so happy?" Olivia turned to face Alexandra.

"No, never. Then again... I completely understand that happiness," Alexandra replied before carefully pressing her lips softly to the corner of Olivia's mouth. "Truly alone at last."

"For a few hours. What  _could_  we do?"

"We could do many things...  _after_  I alter those trousers."

Olivia groaned her displeasure as Alexandra began to walk inside the house.

"If I do them  _now_  then they're out of the way... then we have all day!" Alexandra called back over her shoulder.

* * *

"You're very quiet," Alexandra commented while they both sat out on the balcony upstairs overlooking the small lake. She could feel Olivia watching her every move as she sewed the new hem of Rafael's shorts.

"I'm just thinking," said Olivia while unabashedly watching Alexandra.

"About?"

"After our  _Rumspringa_."

Alexandra paused mid stitch, "Liv, we've been on  _Rumspringa_  barely 24 hours and will be here for basically a year, and you're already thinking about after?"

"Yeah... just little, but very important things about our future."

"Like?"

The brunette stood up and rested against the railing, "I know we've only been here at  _Rumspringa House_  for a day, but I really like here."

"I like it here too. It's so peaceful and private, well as private as it can be."

"And I know we've agreed to live in the  _English_  world, but... what if it's not  _exactly_  like what we think it's going to be like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we don't want to live in Main Town? What do you think about something like  _this_?"

" _This_?"

Olivia's hand swept the rural vista in front of them, " _This_. A little farm on the outskirts of Main Town."

"Like the Petrovsky farm?"

"Uh-huh. We both know when we leave the Village, that's where  _Maemm_  and Elizabeth plan to live, so why can't we do similar? We can work in Main Town during the day, but live like we're used to in the Village... be self sufficient with some chickens and a vegetable garden like at home... have a couple of horses and some cows, but also electricity... live how  _we_  want. No Village lores to adhere to, or Village clothing or bonnets... no judgments... no  _Miriam_."

"Like the best of both worlds?"

Olivia nodded as she sat back down and faced the blonde, "Yep, I think like the sound of that. What do you think?"

"What about Trevor and Rafael?" Alexandra looked up briefly, not committing to an answer just yet.

"They have to make their own decisions. They might want to live on a farm too, or maybe they'd like a little apartment in Capital City? We could do that if you want a complete change."

"I don't think I want to live in Capital City. Mother, Father and I had to go there once when I was really young, I can't even remember why we had to... I just remember it was so busy and noisy and I was glad to get back to the Village when we did."

"Maybe you missed me?" Olivia suggested.

"I'm sure I did. I know I hate being apart from you now... and I like the idea of being on a little farm with you. Maybe we could buy one not far from Aunt Elizabeth and Lena?" Alexandra snipped the thread with her sewing scissors, "Finished. Now _at least_  Trevor and Rafael can go swimming."

The hint of bitterness in Alexandra's voice wasn't lost on the brunette. "Alex, what do you mean at least Trevor and Rafael? Why can't we?"

"We haven't got  _swimwears_  yet!"

"So? We have  _brassières_  and panties, or our button up camisoles and pantalette bloomers."

"We can't swim in  _those_! They're  _underwears_."

"I  _know_  that, but noone else is around right now except  _you_  and  _me_!" Olivia whispered conspiratorially.

* * *

Rafael saw Trevor's Adam's apple bob up and down as he vacated the barber's chair with his new 'businessman' style cut. He now looked older than his 17 years of age, and much more  _English_  than with his old Village pudding bowl style.

"What do you think?" Rafael asked as the barber prepared to trim Trevor's hair next.

"I lov-...  _Olivia's_  going to love it," Trevor hastily recovered from his error. "I'm sure she'll think that you're even more... handsome... when she sees you."

"I'm sure  _Alexandra_  will think similar with yours," Rafael struggled to keeps his features neutral, but ended up giving a tiny coy smile.

Draping the large cloth bib over his body and securing it round his neck, the barber inquired what style Trevor wanted when he was comfortable. He looked at the various options on the wall and opted for a long tapered cut, which resulted in a minute nod of Rafael's head in approval. The barber failed to notice the little glances the males gave each other via the mirror as Trevor began to transform from Villager to  _English_  before their very eyes.

* * *

Alexandra was standing on the end of the little pier wrapped in a towel, covering her pantalette bloomers and button up camisole, as she pinned her hair up in a bun. Olivia, who's hair was already pinned up and also dressed in just her pantalette bloomers and button up camisole, dropped her towel then slipped off the pier and into the water.

Olivia leisurely paddled away from the wooden structure, not wanting to get her hair wet. "Come on, Alex! The water's fine!"

"What if there's... turtles? Or fish!" the blonde hesitated as she placed the last hair pin in place.

"They'll only nibble on your toes!" Olivia said with much seriousness while treading water, then laughed as she saw the look horror on her best friend's face. "Relax! I won't let anything happen to you."

Alexandra cautiously sat on the pier as Olivia breaststroked back to her. The blonde unwrapped the towel and slowly dipped her feet in the pleasant water.

"I'm right here," Olivia reassured before pressing a kiss to each of Alexandra's knees, still seeing her best friend was a little unsure. After a time, Alexandra steeled herself and began to lower her body into the water but squealed in terror when she felt something nip one of her pinky toes. Olivia almost had tears in her eyes from laughter as she mimed a pinching action out of the water.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, OLIVIA!" Alexandra fumed, sitting back on the end of the pier and pulling her feet out of the water.

"It was for me!" Olivia continued to laugh, "If there  _were_  any turtles or fish in here, they'd have gotten me already. Do you hear me yelling?"

Alexandra huffed, "Not over all that  _cackling_!"

"Come on in," the brunette's laughter eventually died down. "Please?"

"No!"

"I told you that I won't let anything happen."

"Says you who just  _pinched_  me to scare me like that!"

"Alex, please!"

"NO!"

Olivia offered, "Do you want me to hold you so that if there's anything in here, it'll get me first?"

Chewing on her bottom lip as she considered the offer, the blonde's answer was a meek nod of her head. As Olivia reached her arms up, Alexandra asked "Do you promise not to dunk me? I don't want to get my hair wet."

"I promise I won't dunk you in the water," Olivia replied with sincerity.

Cautiously slipping off the end of the pier and into Olivia's outstretched arms, Alexandra wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist before wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and shoulders. Pressing their bodies together, Olivia held Alexandra securely and waded away a little further from the pier, feeling her best friend beginning to relax. Olivia smiled when she felt Alexandra's lips press against the curve of her neck but quirked an eyebrow when Alexandra began lazily tugging the button up camisole strap to the side and off the brunette's shoulder.

"You're not really scared, are you." It was more statement than a question from Olivia.

"Nope!" Alexandra grinned against Olivia's neck, "But I can play games just like you can."

"I should dunk you in the water right now!" Olivia threatened while playfully jostling the blonde in her arms.

Alexandra instantly pulled back, "Don't you  _dare_! You promised!"

Olivia shrugged, "Why not? You got me to hold you under false pretenses."

"Liv, I just wanted you to hold me like this all along! Now please,  _don't_  dunk me!"

"All you had to do was ask nicely. I wouldn't have objected in the slightest, you know that."

"I know, but this way was  _much_  more fun for the both of us!" said Alexandra as she toyed with the other shoulder strap of Olivia's button up camisole.

"Yeah, you're right. It was," Olivia replied as she skated her hand up Alexandra's spine to the back of the blonde's neck before kissing her deeply.

* * *

Trevor asked as the pair exited the barber shop, discreetly indicating the sign painted in the window across the road. "What do you suppose an 'Adult Store' is?"

Rafael shrugged, "I have no idea, but it's obviously for adults. The sign says it's opening in a couple of weeks time, so I really think we need to get those fake ID's Lena and Elizabeth mentioned... then we can see what they're selling."

"They wouldn't sell...  _people_... would they?"

"I hope not. That would indicate slavery and that's just  _wrong_."

Just as they approached the thrift shop on the next block over, a voice jeered from across the street. "Oh look, it's the  _Village People_! Are you gonna stay at the YMCA?"

Trevor and Rafael instinctively looked around and saw some Village Elders a little further down the street.

"Looks like Lois and Harold Preston getting harassed... and Arthur Branch," Trevor said as he opened the thrift shop door, almost spitting the latter name in disgust.

"I take it you don't like him?"

"You're right. I don't like Arthur, but Mother and Father almost worship him."

"I don't think my family's ever had anything to do with him since we moved to the Village," Rafael replied as they searched for the men's clothing area.

"There's a simple explanation for that: Arthur likes  _old_  families and  _old_  traditions.  _He_  was the one Mother, Father and Miriam lobbied, so to speak, so that Alexandra and I would be 'betrothed' to each other. Raf, if Donald Cragen wasn't around, _he'd_  be the leader of the Village and that's a scary thought."

"I see why you don't like him then, Trev."

"And you know what? When we return after  _Rumspringa_  to tell the Elders of our choices, I'll have great joy telling  _him_  that Alexandra and I aren't going to be betrothed, and that I'm going to live in the _English_  world... with you."

"I  _really_  like the sound of that," Rafael beamed. "Living in the  _English_  world... with you."

* * *

"Rafael said something interesting this morning," Alexandra commented as she interlocked her pinkie finger with Olivia's while they approached the house, each wrapped in their towels after swimming for an hour.

"Oh?"

"The boys have a  _book_."

Olivia stopped walking, "A book? What book?"

"A book they haven't read yet, and Trevor didn't want me knowing about it either because he changed the subject."

"Why would Trevor not want you knowing about this  _book_?"

"I'm not sure, but Rafael wanted to read it."

"Come on," Olivia took Alexandra's hand and started walking again.

"Where are we going?"

"To find this secret and mysterious book! They can read  _any_  of our books, what makes their book  _so_  special to be all secretive about it?"

They raced inside, up the stairs of  _Rumspringa House_  and opened the door to the boy's bedroom.

Olivia's eyes scanned the room, "Where do you think they'd put it?"

"We're invading their privacy!" Alexandra hissed.

"Like Trevor did to  _us_  this morning?" the brunette indicated her facial bruising. "Rafael and Trevor aren't here and they're not going to know because we're not going to tell them, are we?"

"I guess not."

After an initial sweep of the room, Olivia began rummaging through the bedside drawers while Alexandra looked through the chest of drawers in the closet.

"Found it!" Olivia said in triumph, holding the book aloft as she sat on the edge of the bed. " _The Joy of Gay Sex_. What do you suppose that's about?"

Alexandra sat down beside her, "Maybe it's a town... or a person? Gay Sex sounds like a name to me."

Olivia quickly flipped though the pages with her thumb before she landed on a pen sketch entitled ' _Blow Job_ ' of a reclining naked male with an erection being given oral sex by another man who had his own erection, "Oh my! That's...  _not_  what I expected."

Alexandra pulled the book, still firmly on Olivia's grasp, closer to see the image. "Well... I guess that explains why Trevor's boxers tented like they did this morning, and he said that it sometimes it has a mind of its own!"

"His boxers did  _what_  now?"

Alexandra slipped her hand underneath her towel and demonstrated which resulted in fits of laughter from both of them.

They flipped further inside the book and saw other pen sketches of males depicting ' _Face to Face Sex_ ', ' _Frottage_ ', ' _Hand Job_ ', ' _Mutual Masturbation_ ', ' _Side by Side Sex_ ' and ' _69'ing_ '.

"Did you ever really think  _how_  Rafael and Trevor would... lay together?" asked Alexandra as they paused on the ' _Rear Entry_ ' drawing.

Olivia replied after a small pause, "Honestly? Besides what  _Maemm_  and Elizabeth said about pleasuring ourselves and what we did this morning, not really. But now we've seen these pictures and know how they could lay together, it doesn't change anything. It makes even more sense to me now."

"I agree."

Olivia closed the book, "And it's still a beautiful way to express love, like man and woman laying together... or you and me."

"I know we're not males, but we could try some of those things ourselves... when we lay together again," Alexandra stood up as Olivia placed the book back where she found it.

"We can. Obviously some things we can't, but we can try similar. I'm not sure I'd want to try that...  _Rear Entry_... one though."

"Same," Alexandra agreed as she Olivia exited the room and closed the door. "We don't have to try anything we don't want to, remember. We both have to agree, otherwise it's a heinous act."

While making their way back downstairs to the kitchen, Alexandra spoke. "Liv? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Even if we're not always...  _laying together_... each night, can we still sleep nude?"

Olivia widened her eyes at the suggestion.

"Until it starts getting cold, I mean!" Alexandra added.

"I would love nothing more than to feel your skin against mine every time we share our bed," Olivia pressed a soft kiss to Alexandra's cheek. "I don't know about you, but I think we could have a nap after lunch. What do you think?"

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

The boys took the stairs 2 at a time after putting the steaks in the refrigerator and placing their  _English_  clothes in the laundry. They had eaten lunch at  _Munch's Café_  and returned to _Rumspringa House_ , calling out that they had returned, but heard no reply. Both stopped abruptly at the girls bedroom door seeing the pale back of Alexandra while lying on top of Olivia, the bed sheet covering up the lower half of their bodies to the small of Alexandra's back. Alexandra's head, turned to the side, was resting on Olivia's shoulder. Both tan arms resting protectively on the pale expanse of Alexandra's back and Olivia's thumb unconsciously brushing back and forth on the blonde's spine.

Luckily and thankfully, all modesty was being kept for the young women in their present dozing state.

Trevor quietly closed the door to the girl's bedroom, not wanting to intrude any further. He and Rafael retreated to their bedroom before laying on their respective sides of the bed and facing each other, "How can anyone call that disgusting, Raf? I might not like girls in the way I love you, but honestly... that was beautifully intimate."

"People fear what they don't understand, Trev. They label what they believe is wrong in the hope that others will agree with them and justify their own fears. We know Lena and Elizabeth's love is real... we know Alexandra and Olivia's love is real... we know our love for each other is real."

Trevor crawled over and hovered above Rafael before pinning the arms of the Cuban beside his head. "You love me?"

Rafael smiled, " _Te quiero..._ I love you."

"And I love you."

"Actually..." Rafael corrected, " _Yo también te amo, mi amor_."

"What's that?"

"I love you too, my love."

As Trevor gently brushed his lips against Rafael's, he began grinding the growing bulge of his trousers against the defined bulge within Rafael's trousers. He murmured, "Seeing the girls are asleep, and we have some time before we have to cook the barbecue, and get to drink all that alcohol Elizabeth and Lena gave us... do you... want to have a look at that... book... now?"

" _Cerrar la puerta_."

"What's that mean?"

"Lock the door."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet Lena and Liz interaction this chapter, and... well, I'll let you read what happens when our Maedels and Jungs drink alcohol for the first time. Let me know what you think :-)

"Darling, what are you thinking?" Elizabeth took a small sip of the homemade blackberry wine that Eileen Switzer had made. The blonde looked at the dark haired woman bathed in flickering candlelight, sitting across from her at the small round dining table within the house of Pertrovsky farm.

"Apart from what excuse we need to think of for not returning to the Village today when we said we would?"

"We don't need to explain ourselves to anyone, Lena. We're Elders. Besides, Miriam will be the only nosy one that will ask when we return tomorrow and we use the excuse that always work... we would have been travelling in the dark by the time we were ready to leave, so we had to stay overnight... again. Now, what  _else_  are you thinking?"

"I'm just wondering if our  _Maedels_  and  _Jungs_  are being sensible with the wines we sent them... a bottle to share for each of their birthdays, or if they're rolling on the floor drunk having each drunk a bottle right away?" Lena swirled the remains of the dark plum-red liquid before draining her glass. She didn't know how Eileen made the alcohol content of her homemade fruit wines so high, but Lena admired the woman's oenology skills, which went hand in hand with those preserving skills.

Elizabeth took their dinner plates to the kitchen sink, "I would hope the former, but would anticipate the latter. Do you remember the first time  _we_  got drunk at  _Rumspringa House_?"

"I  _vaguely_  recall that we both drove the porcelain bus that night and learnt our lesson  _very_  quickly after we each chugged a bottle."

"At least we didn't have to hold each other's hair out of the way!"

Lena barked out a laugh and purposely combed her hand through her short hair, "I knew there was a reason for cutting it."

"I'll say!" The blonde tucked a newly cropped lock behind her ear as she returned to the table. She reached her hand across and took Lena's hand in her own and smiled wistfully.

"What are  _you_  thinking?"

"Just remembering all the things we did and had at  _Rumspringa House_... what we don't have now... what we could have again when we eventually live here."

"Excluding the privacy we had for a whole year... what do you miss most, my love?"

"Besides electricity? Not that I don't find candlelight and kerosene lamps  _romantic_... what I miss the most is music. You know that as well as I do."

A smile slowly appeared on Lena's mouth, "We have music now."

Elizabeth was stunned silent but recovered quickly, "We do?! How?!"

"Come with me," Lena passed a large kerosene lamp to Elizabeth before she took a large lamp for herself from the carved sideboard her own great grandfather had made when he and Lena's great grandmother were betrothed, and led Elizabeth to another room of the large house. They approached the corner of the room and placed their lamps down on an elongated table. "I bought the wind up phonograph and all of the phonograph records that used to be in  _Rumspringa House_  from the secondhand shop a few weeks ago. I even got a whole heap more phonograph records in the deal because the _English_  don't want them anymore. They want those cassette tape machines these days."

"These weren't here yesterday, Lena! I dusted this room from top to bottom!"

"I know."

"How did you get all this to the farm? How did you buy it all without me knowing?"

"John Munch for both questions. He delivered everything this afternoon while you were having a well deserved nap after I tired you out this morning," Lena smirked.

"You tired me out on  _purpose_?"

"I don't recall you complaining, Liz. I  _do_  recall you calling my name several times though," Lena said nonchalantly. "I gave John the money to buy it and he's been storing all this for me until I knew we'd be here again for a few days. I made arrangements with him last week to deliver it when we saw him again. He also said that Trevor and Rafael went to his café for lunch today, but no sign of Olivia or Alexandra."

"Alexandra and Olivia didn't go?! I'm surprised. I was sure they'd go to Main Town as soon as they could." Elizabeth indicated the new additions, "What do we have to listen to?"

"All your favourite composers. Vivaldi... Strauss... Rossini... Bach... Tchaikovsky... Brahms... Mozart... Beethoven... and there's some Glenn Miller, Benny Goodman and Duke Ellington for me. So... what would you like to listen first?"

"Surprise me!"

Lena picked the first phonograph record off the pile. She placed the record on the turntable, wound the handle of the phonograph all the way until it stopped, and let the turntable start spinning before placing the needle on the record.

" _An der schönen blauen Donau_!" Elizabeth recognised the opening notes immediately as they filtered through the large brass horn, petaled like a morning glory flower.

"Johann Strauss II's  _The Blue Danube,"_ Lena confirmed, smoothing the front of her charcoal grey dress, thankful she had taken her apron off after serving dinner. Even though they were alone at Petrovsky farm, both women still kept some 'Village ways of life' just in case anyone decided to call, but now it was night and the chances of that occurring was highly unlikely. However, Lena and Elizabeth knew those 'Village ways of life' would change in the years to come. She held out her hand of Elizabeth to take, "Would the lady like to waltz with me, like she did many times during our  _Rumspringa_?"

"The lady would love to!" Elizabeth placed her hand in Lena's.

Almost pressing their bodies together, Lena snaked her arm around Elizabeth's waist as Elizabeth placed her hand on Lena's shoulder, both extending their free arms to lock their dancing frame. They began to slowly step, sway and spin around the lamp lit room with the orchestral music guiding them, neither taking their eyes off each other.

During their own  _Rumspringa_ , they had gone to a little Art Deco movie theatre in Main Town that showed old time movies from the 1930's every weekend. Both young women easily fell in love with the dance duo Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, having been denied the wonderous joys of music and dance all their lives in the Village. They would return to  _Rumspringa House_ , put on a phonograph record and dance with each other without a care in the world. They never had any professional dance lessons, nor were they anywhere near as good as the movie stars, but Elizabeth and Lena had perfected their own personal waltz over the years. Each knowing exactly where the other would be, and who's move was next. The little Art Deco movie theatre no longer existed in Main Town, having been torn down and replaced with a modern multiple movie theatre only a few years ago. Lena and Elizabeth rarely got to do something like this, dance in each other's arms, in the Village since their  _Maedels_  came into their lives. In the early years, they could when Alexandra and Olivia were still too young to remember, but not when the  _Maedels_  grew older. Lena and Elizabeth were only able to quietly hum the music from memory when they could in private, or when Elizabeth stayed overnight under the guise of 'caring for an unwell' Lena... which happened once a month.

Now when they visited the Petrovsky farm, they could throw of the shackles of the Village lives and be their true selves.

This time next year, Lena and Elizabeth would finally live here permanently once their  _Maedels_  had informed the Village Elders that they were going to live in the _English_  world. There was more than enough room for the  _Maedels_  and  _Jungs_  to live there as well... should they want to live there until they found their own places to live in.

As the music ended, Elizabeth softly brushed her lips against Lena. "Just how I remember, darling."

"Think you can handle another couple of songs?"

"I think so,"

"You choose this time, my love."

"I still don't understand how they get the music on to these records," Elizabeth stated as she removed the large black disc and placed it back in its protective sleeve.

Lena began winding the phonograph handle again, "I don't either. I've just learnt to accept that there's things about the  _English_  world we'll never understand... How do you think the _Maedels_  and  _Jungs_  will handle the television?"

"Probably like we did when we first turned it on."

They exchanged knowing looks before bursting out laughing at their Village naïvety of  _English_  technology. Once Lena had finished winding the handle, Elizabeth indicated for her to move away and wait for the music to begin. The dark haired woman easily identified the musical introduction as the blonde rejoined her.

"Glenn Miller's  _'Moonlight Serenade'_!" gasped Lena with a hint of glee, pressing their bodies and cheeks together while resuming their dancing frame. "That means the next song's-"

"The next song on the record is  _'In the Mood'_... and I thought it might put  _you_...  _in the mood_."

"And  _you_  always admonish  _my_ attempt at innuendo, Liz!"

"You and I both know we love our innuendos, Lena. And we both know those innuendos lead towards the bedroom."

"We  _could_  go to the bedroom after that song, but..."

"But?"

"We've never done it in this room before, and I think that needs to be rectified before we live here permanently... like tonight!" Lena replied, claiming Elizabeth's mouth in a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

Sitting around the glowing embers and small flickering flames of the bonfire pit after their barbecue dinner were 4 inebriated young adult Villagers.

Olivia and Alexandra, each with their hair in French braids, were sitting side by side on a split log bench, lazily kissing each other. Olivia's left hand was under the back hem of Alexandra's shirt, caressing the blonde's left side and hip while Alexandra's right hand resting high on Olivia's thigh, inching closer to her intended destination but not daring to go too high with a nearby audience. Their free hand were clutching their respective half empty bottles of strawberry wine.

Trevor was perched on a nearby low log stump, his shirt completely unbuttoned and parted open, his bottle of peach wine drained of its contents. A similarly dressed Rafael was sitting on the ground between Trevor's legs, resting his head and back against Trevor's torso, his own bottle of peach wine almost empty. The disco music from the cassette tape was blaring from the open window of the kitchen overlooking the barbecue and bonfire area of  _Rumspringa House_. It took several attempts to get the cassette into the machine the correct way and playing, but in the end Alexandra was the one to figure it out. None of them could understand how the music or singing got on to the cassette to make the noises they were currently listening to, but right now they didn't care either because they were on  _Rumspringa_... and very drunk.

"Shh! Shh! I have a 'noucment to make..." Olivia took another mouthful from her wine bottle before slurring her words, " _Daett_...  _Maemm_... Vill'gers... Len' me your ears!... I'm in lurve wif a girrrrrrl! Th' most beaut'ful girl in th' Vill'ge! Nooooo, a womaaaaaan! I'M IN LURVE WIF A WOMAAAAAAN!... I'M IN LURVE WIF ALEX CABOT!"

Rafael struggled to channel a certain Village Lore teacher in his current state, "That's f'bidden, 'Livia Benson! A hun'red lines at th' end of th' lore lesson... ' _I MUS' NOT lay wif a woman... like a man lays wif woman!_ '

"Why no',  _Miri-am_? It's  _R'mspringa_... f'bidden is a-llowed!" Olivia narrowed her eyes in challenge.

Even in his drunken state, Trevor had the mimic down pat, although a little slurred. "Coz it's...  _d'bauchery_!  _De-bauchery_!  _Th' thought of layin' wif your own gend'r disgusts **me**! Some lores shou'd  **ne'er** change!_"

Alexandra pointed an unsteady finger at Trevor, "Scrrrrrrew you,  _Moth'r_! She wuvs  _meeeeee_! AN' I WUV MY O-LIVI-A BENSON! Seeeee, I'm in luw wif a woman too!" She kissed Olivia's cheek soundly to prove the point.

"Waaaaaait a minut'... my  _Maemm's_  in lurve wif a woman! Lena 'Trovsky lurves Lizzy Don'ly! Woooooo!" Olivia raised her bottle in delayed triumph.

"Aun' Liz'bef's in wuv wif Lena 'Trovsky!" Alexandra raised her bottle and clinked it with Olivia's before gulping another mouthful, licking her lips the sweet taste.

Olivia added, "An'  _Daett's_  fallin' in lurve wif Eileen Sssssswi'zer, but don' tell anyyyyyyone... it's a secr't, SHHHHHH!"

Rafael tried to stand up but plopped back down on his backside, "M'name's Raf'l Barba, an'... ... Owww! Why's th' ground gots t'be so hard?... ... Now I f'rgot wha' I was gonna say... ...Wha' was I gonna say?... no wait... ...Ooooooh yeah! M'name's Raf'l Barba... an' I been in lurve wif Trev since I mov'd to th' Vill'ge!"

"I've lov'd Raf since he mov'd to th' Vill'ge too!... Make us be b'trothed to som'one who we don' love...  _PFFFFFFT!_ " Trevor blew a loud, wet raspberry in protest. "Take that Ar'fur Tree Branch! I luv a _man_...an' a  _man_  wuvs me... an' I'm gonna tell yoooooou to y'face! Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, huh? HUUUUUUH?"

Alexandra giggled slowly, "That's f'bidden! Y'gonna get banish'd... SHUNN'D from th' Vill'ge!"

"You'se gotta leave NOW! GO! GET! GOOOOOO!" Olivia pointed with the wine bottle, splashing a little of the liquid on the ground.

"That's th' plan! Bye bye Vill'ge! Bye byeeeeee!" Rafael chuckled, waving his hand in farewell. All 4 young adults broke down into fits of laughter, knowing that their plan to leave the Village and live in the _English_  world was utterly foolproof.

The lyrics of the next song by 'The Trampps' were loud and clear in their ears as their laughter faded away and the disco intro was complete,  ** _"Burn, baby, burn! Burn, baby, burn! Burn, baby, burn! Burn, baby, burn! Burnin'!"_**

"OOOOOOH! R'minds me!" Alexandra got up, swaying her way the short distance back to the house.

"Where ya goin'?" Trevor called out.

"Somethin' I promis'd Aun' Liz'bef I'd do! I'll be back... don' go anyyyyyywhere!"

"Hey Raf'l," Olivia called out before she took another large swig from her bottle. "Did y'know tha' Trev'r used t'like Elli'tt b'fore you mov'd to th' Vill'ge?"

Rafael looked back and up at Trevor in curiosity, "Elli'tt Stabl'r?! Really?! Wha' were yoooooou  _thinkin'_?!"

"I did  _NOT,_ 'Livia!" Trevor shook his head vigorously but immediately regretted doing so. He groaned his discomfort as his hand travelled to his forehead, silently willing the world to stop spinning.

"Liar! Elli'tt saw you starin' at him at sc'ool once when we were kids... an' asked me why... an' I told Elli'tt it was b'coz there was a big ol' booger on his face... an' there was! Elli'tt kept wipin' his face e'ery time he saw you lookin' at him af'er that! Soooooo funny!"

"I r'member that! Well, maybe I lik'd Elli'tt jus' a lil' bit... but I was still tryin' to un'erstand why I didn't like Alex'ndra th'way  _Mom_  an'  _Dad_  said I was gonna when I was old'r. Thank goo'ness my Raf came 'long!"

"I used t'like a boy nam'd Eddie Garcia in m'old Vill'ge, bu' then we mov'd to th' Vill'ge here... an' I met my Trev!" Rafael patted Trevor's knee before downing the last of his wine and burping. "I soooooo glad I meet'd Trev... b'coz he's a han'some  _Jung.._. an' he's mine!"

Alexandra reappeared just as the chorus of the song began,  ** _"Burn, baby, burn! Disco inferno! Burn, baby, burn! Burn that mama down! Burn, baby, burn! Disco inferno! Burn, baby, burn! Burn that mama down! Burnin'!"_**

The blonde held a aloft a shaped piece of grotesque fabric in triumph as she spoke, "Th' go'awful dress I got fo' m'birfday is wha'...  _Moth'r..._  want'd me to wear to 'nouncements! Wha's worse...  _she_  wore thi' dress at  _her_  'nouncement to  _Fath'r_!"

Olivia, Rafael and Trevor all screwed up their faces and ' _EWW_ 'ed in unison at the admission.

"E'en worser still,  _Moth'r_ gave this go'awful dress back t' me fo' m'birfday af'er Aun' Liz'bef toss'd it out af'er  _our_  'nouncements! Well  _Mom_ , this's wha' I fink of you an' your ugly dress!" Alexandra lobbed the puce coloured dress directly on the bonfire, the material quickly catching alight. All of them whooped and cheered as the fire quickly reduced the material to ashes. "Tha's wh' eve'yone finks of you...  _Miri-am_! WOOOOO!... An' y'know who else?... Y'too, Daddy!... Leave  _me_  'coz your dis'point'd... prolly jus' tired of bitchy, gossipy  _Mom_!"

A sudden wave of sadness washed over Alexandra as she back down next to Olivia and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, "Liv, I miss m'Daddy... Why'd he go an' leave me when I was a lil' girl?"

"Don' kno', sweetie. Wha' I do kno' is tha' I'll ne'er leave you, Alex. You an' me..." Olivia waved her wine bottle back and forth to indicate the both of them, "... we're for _-ever_."

"For _-ever_ ," Alexandra confirmed, lifting her head to look at Olivia. Her eyes darted down to the parted lips of the brunette before watching the tip of Olivia's tongue swipe along them. "Y'wanna go ins'de an'... y'know... hav' some 'lone time?"

A lazy smile curled on Olivia's mouth, "I lurve th' way y'think, jus' like I lurve you."

"You wuv me?"

Olivia slowly got to her feet, "Uh-huh."

"I wuv y'too!" Alexandra took Olivia's outstretched hand as she stood.

"Where ya goin' now?" Trevor called out.

Alexandra turned around, "Weeeeee... we... ahhhhh..."

Olivia looked at the wine bottles in their other hands after seeing the look of desperation on Alexandra's features for an explanation for them departing, "We... gonna go see... if th' peoples... in th' tele-box are hun'ry!"

"Yeeeeeeah! We haven' feed'd 'em yet... or see'd if they thirs'y," Alexandra nodded slowly, following Olivia's lead.

Trevor watched as the girls entered the house before turning his attention to Rafael, "I don' feel so goo'."

"M'too. Maybe it was th' steak? Maybe we shoulda cook'd 'em more than medi'm rare?" Rafael offered weakly.

The thought of those thick, juicy porterhouse steaks eaten a little earlier made Trevor's stomach lurch, "Bathroom... gonna b'sick."

He struggled to his feet with Rafael's assistance and made a wobbly beeline for the downstairs bathroom. Passing by Olivia and Alexandra in the lounge area, who were in front of the television, Trevor managed to make it to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl. The guttural sounds of Trevor retching and heaving made Rafael's stomach suddenly churn as well. There was no way Trevor was moving from the toilet any time soon, nor would Rafael have time to make it to their upstairs bathroom. Rafael could only manage to take a few steps to the double bath before vomiting as well.

Rafael struggled to focus his eyes on what was once the entire contents of his stomach after vomiting more several times, "Trev... I don' r'member eatin' carrots... di' we eat  _carrots_  t'day?"

Trevor's only response was to dry heave again.

* * *

"Where we goin'?" Alexandra asked as Olivia headed towards the lounge area and not the stairs. "I though' we were gonna... y'know?"

"Bett'r check th' tele-box peoples... an'  _then_  we can... y'know!"

"A'right."

Both girls sat in front of the large, bulky television set with speakers on each side of the screen, resting on little splayed legs and pressed the button to turn the television on. It took a few moments for the screen to show a man talking as his name displayed to indicate he was a newsreader.

Alexandra waved her hand in front of the man to get his attention, "Mist'r Cron-kite?... ...Ssssssirrrrrr?... ...'Scuse me, Walt'r?... ...Hey!... ...Are y' hun'ry?... ...He's ignorin' me, Liv!"

"Maybe he can't hear us through the tele-box?"

The blonde leant closer and yelled near one of the speakers, "MIST'R CRON-KITE! YOU HUN'RY?... OR THIRS'Y?... ...WE'S GOT SOME WINE IF Y'WANT!... ...WALT'R... ...'SCUSE ME!... ... Liv, he's still talkin' ov'r th' top of me! "

"Wait 'ntil he stops talkin'?" Olivia suggested as Trevor and Rafael scurried past before the door to the bathroom slammed closed.

"He don' stop though! He jus' keeps talkin'!"

"Lemme try!" Olivia tapped the screen with her fingers, "HEY!... ...MIST'R WALT'R?... ...WALT'R CRON-KITE!... ...YOU HUN'RY?... ...MIST'R CRON-KITE!... ...Soooooo rude!"

"Liv? Wha' if y'sposed t'ask him b'fore we turn'd it on? Turn it off an' ask an' then turn it back on."

Olivia pressed the button and waited for the image to fade away before she tapped the screen and spoke into the speaker, "Mist'r Cron-kite, y' hun'ry or thirs'y? Coz we gots food an' wine if y'want it. I gonna turn th' tele-box back on an' y'let us know wha' y'want, a'right?"

"Waaaaaait..." Alexandra grabbed Olivia's wrist before she could press the 'On' button. "Mist'r Cron-kite? D'you live in th' tele-box ALL th' time or d'you visit oth'r peoples tele-boxes, an' they feeds you? Y'tell us when we turns th' tele-box back on."

Alexandra and Olivia were disappointed when the newsreader just continued talking about the current world events.

"Wha' if we jus' leave th' wine near th' tele-box... an' some cookies? If he's hun'ry or thirs'y af'er he stops talkin', he can hop out the tele-box an' hav' it!"

"Goo' idea!" Olivia got up and wobbled her way to the kitchen, eventually returning with a small plate and a couple of choc chip cookies Lena had made. "I jus' leave 'em here fo' Mist'r Cron-kite... Alex... how's 'bout we stay d'wn here in 'nother be'room t'night? I don' think I can get all th' way up t' our room."

"A'right."

The blonde held up her hand for Olivia's assistance but the end result was Alexandra pulling an unsteady Olivia down on top of her.

"Wha' 'bout my goo'night kiss?" Alexandra mumbled as her eyelids began drooping.

Olivia pressed a soft kiss to Alexandra's lips like she always did, "Goo'night."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that while it was only a couple of weeks since I posted the previous chapter here at AO3, it is in fact from initially writing chapter 14 and now chapter 15 actually just over a year because I opted to focus solely on a single story. I'm now up to date (so to speak) with this story and will start writing the next chapter ASAP. Enjoy :-)

A long, pained groan broke the morning serenity.

"What's wrong?"

"We... are  _never_... doing that again!"

"And what would that be?"

"Falling asleep on the floor!"

" _You_  were the one that didn't want to move after we... you know."

"If I  _ever_  suggest to do such a ridiculous thing again, please remind me of this morning. My back is killing me!"

"Old age creeping up on you?"

"I am  _not_  old!"

"You're older than me."

Grimacing in stiffness from sleeping on thin cushions scattered on the floor, Lena glared at her naked lover partially covered with a light throw rug, who was grinning like a mad woman. She knew Elizabeth took great joy in reminding her that she was older by 6 months, and that she was shorter by several inches, but Lena knew it was all playful jest. Lena was aware she was, and would be, the only one to ever see this side of Elizabeth and she relished every moment she saw. Compared to Miriam's constant sour demeanour, Lena couldn't believe that Elizabeth Donnelly was somehow related, but the physical resemblance between the sisters pushed any doubt aside.

"Do you want me to give you a massage to relieve your discomfort?" Elizabeth offered, shifting her hand to rest on Lena's hip before inching it lower.

"I think your massage would be more distracting than anything."

"So we agree it would take your mind off the pain?"

"Liz!" Grasping Elizabeth's wrist, Lena decided to change the direction of the conversation, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"Darling, I won't be able to touch you like this again until you feign menstrual pain next week so I can stay overnight. And then after that, until we return here to the farm when we help the  _Maedels_  and  _Jungs_  get their fake ID's."

"Not feigning the ovulation pain though."

"I know you don't, but what Miriam believes is better for both our sakes." Elizabeth began moving her hand lower as soon as Lena loosened her grip. "Good thing I know what helps relieve all those pains you suffer after all these years together."

"You certainly do," Lena turned and captured Elizabeth's lips with her own.

* * *

Olivia's left cheek was squashed flat against the carpet and her mouth slightly opened as her right eye fluttered open.

_No._

_Bright._

_Too bright._

_Much too bright._

She tried to lift her head to see the time displaying on the alarm clock on her bedside table, but for some inexplicable reason her head felt much too heavy. Had she come down with a fever and gone to bed ill? She couldn't remember... much of anything. Her eye slid shut reasoning that  _Daett_  would wake her if she had overslept. Right now, more sleep was necessary. Sleep was where Olivia could do many forbidden things with Alexandra.

_Sleep was good._

_Sleep was..._

_Sleep._

_Zzzz._

A loud and incessant ringing began, pulling Olivia from her slumbering state but her head was still heavy and foggy.

_Alarm clock._

_Time to get up._

_Morning chores... breakfast... make beds... feed chickens... baking for the day..._

The alarm clock was ringing oddly, but all Olivia wanted... needed was more sleep. She reached her hand out and began blindly slapping where she assumed the alarm clock would be. When the ringing stopped, she smiled and began drifting off again... until the ringing started once again.

With the television still playing and the cookies and wine still on the floor, a bleary-eyed Olivia shuffled her way towards the ringing coming from the kitchen. It was the telephone making the racket. She'd never used one before but had seen  _English_ people use them when visiting Main Town with _Maemm_  and  _Daett_. Surely it worked the same way as tin can telephones that she and Alexandra played with when they were children? The long spiral cord needed to be taut to hear the other person. Olivia lifted the hand piece and walked back until the cord was almost taut.

"HELLO?" Olivia bellowed into the mouth piece just like she did with the tin can when she was younger. She immediately regretted raising her voice so much.

"Dee Dee, what took you so long?" the female voice asked. "I've been wanting to get a hold of you all day."

"I... WAS... SLEEPING!"

"Party hard last night with Benji the hottie? You were getting cosy with him when I left with Corey. I let him get to third base just like I said I would. I think I'll let him go all the way next time."

Olivia screwed up her face in fuzzy hungover thought. She didn't think she knew any Dee Dee, Benji or Corey. There were no Villagers by those names, and what was with the baseball terms? That's right, it was baseball season. Cassandra Novak hit a home run every time they played and Olivia herself could make it to second or third base easily. She'd hit a couple of home runs especially when Alexandra cheered.

"MY... NAME... ISN'T... DEE DEE!... ...NOONE... HERE... IS... NAMED... DEE DEE!... ...LETTING... COREY... GET... TO... THIRD... BASE... WAS... VERY... GENEROUS... OF... YOU!... ...CASSANDRA... GETS... HOME... RUNS... EVERY... SINGLE... TIME... SHE... PLAYS... BASEBALL!"

The voice was silent for a time before speaking, "This isn't 555-2706?"

"NO!... THIS... IS... OLIVIA!"

"Oh my goodness! I've got the wrong number!" the voice said before the telephone went silent.

Olivia moved the receiver from her ear and looked at it in curiosity.  _English_  people and their fancy machines were very weird.

"HELLO?... ...I... CAN'T... HEAR... YOU... ANY... LONGER!... ...HELLO?"

"Why are you yelling?" a dishevelled Alexandra croaked from the doorway, cleaning her glasses with the hem of her shirt.

"The phone-thingy was ringing... and then the girl was telling me about her friends playing baseball... then it was all quiet. I think she broke the cord, or made it go slack. 'Member, when that would happen when we talked with the tin cans?" Olivia shuffled forward and placed the telephone receiver back on its cradle.

"I rem'ber. Maybe she'll ring back later? Did she say what her name was?"

"No... but her friends are named Dee Dee, Benji and Corey," Olivia scrawled the names down on the notepad, just in case.

Alexandra fumbled putting her glasses on, "Liv? I'm kinda hungry, but it's past breakfast time... and I think I might be coming down with a cold."

Olivia looked up at the clock on the wall noting it was actually almost four in the afternoon. Had they really slept for that long? She looked back at Alexandra, "I'm hungry too but I really don't feel like cooking. We could have the pot roast  _Maemm_  made. That just needs heating up... and I think I'm coming down with a cold too."

"Pot roast sounds good," Alexandra wobbled her way to the table, pulled out a chair and flopped down. "The man in the television box didn't drink the wine or eat the cookies we left out, so I think he must've eaten at someone else's house."

"Then he'll have to eat at someone else's again because I doubt there will be enough for extras if Rafael and Trevor are as hungry as they usually are'" Olivia opened the refrigerator and removed the enamelled cast iron casserole dish.

"Are you going to reheat the pot roast in the microwave?" Alexandra yawned as Olivia slowly skimmed off the fat from the juices.

"It would only take half an hour in the oven."

"We're on  _Rumspringa_  and we're supposed to experience  _English_  things to prepare us for when we go to live in the  _English_  world."

"And we will experience lots of  _English_  things while we're on  _Rumspringa_  to prepare us for when we go to live in the  _English_  world, Alex."

Alexandra's heart soared at hearing Olivia say the shortened version of her name. When Olivia had said it that particular night all those years ago, it seemed like it would be a lifetime before she would hear the brunette say it again. Now she relished every time Olivia said it, just as much as she relished saying Olivia's shortened name.

"Liv, are  _we_  going to have a microwave in our kitchen on our little farm... or wherever we decide to live when we leave the Village?"

Looking back over her shoulder, Olivia placed the spoon down on the bench, "I... ahh... I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest."

"I know Trevor and Rafael didn't do to well with the eggs, but I'm sure you can show them up and reheat the pot roast in the microwave," Alexandra encouraged with a smile.

"I don't know..." Olivia turned around to face Alexandra and folded her arms.

"Go on! You're the one with the kitchen expertise."

"I'm not an expert-"

"And Lena said there was instruction booklets in the drawers, so how hard can it really be?"

Going against her gut feeling, Olivia relented. She covered the pot just like she normally would when she reheated food, placed the pot inside the microwave and closed the door.

Alexandra asked as she approached, "Want to read the instructions or not?"

"Well... there's a knob on here that labelled 'Reheat', 'Defrost', 'Cook - Low', 'Cook - Medium', and 'Cook - High', so..." Olivia turned it to 'Reheat', "... and normally it would take half an hour to heat, so..." She twisted the timing dial around to 30 minutes, which was as far as it would go.

"Nothing's happening," Alexandra pouted as she peered through the glass door to inside the microwave with Olivia. "Trevor said it lit up inside and the plate began spinning when it started before...  _kaboom_!"

"Oops! I didn't press the 'Start' button," Olivia said before pushing the large button beneath dual dials.

Both watched in awe as the light came on and the pot began steadily rotating.

"You did it, Liv!"

Moments later, Alexandra and Olivia screamed in terror as a metallic buzz filled the kitchen while sparks danced along the crumpled tin foil covering the cast iron pot inside the microwave. Olivia did the only thing she could think of: she grabbed the microwave's power cord and yanked it from the wall socket.

"What sort of crazy gadget is this?!" Olivia turned and looked at Alexandra, "I know  _Maemm_  said this thing made things cook a lot faster, I repeat what I've said before: I  _don't_  trust this cooking machine and I'm never using one  _ever_!"

"What's with all the yelling and screaming?" Rafael hissed from the doorway, struggling to steady Trevor against his smaller body, both males looking worse for wear.

Both females whirled around as Alexandra replied nonchalantly, "Just getting some dinner ready."

"No food..." Trevor whimpered, suddenly looking more queasy than he did even though his stomach was devoid of contents and had been for almost a day. "... No food."

* * *

Alexandra removed her glasses while Olivia marked the next chapter of ' _Great Expectations_ ' with a bookmark before each placed their item on their bedside table, then snuggled their naked bodies closer after switching off the lamp. While they had eaten Lena's pot roast heartily at the dinner table - reheated in the oven, of course - Rafael had only managed a few mouthfuls, whereas Trevor opted to nibble on dry toast.

"Olivia, are you really going to get your hair cut tomorrow when we go to Main Town?" Alexandra whispered as she rested her left hand under the curve of Olivia's right breast like she always did.

"Absolutely. I've been wanting to have it short for as long as I can remember, and if I'd had my way, you would've cut it for me already just like  _Maemm_  and Elizabeth did the night before we came to  _Rumspringa House_."

"They cut their hair?"

Olivia nodded, "They do every year since their  _Rumspringa_."

Alexandra lifted her head from Olivia's shoulder, "How do you know they do? My Aunt Elizabeth has never told me she cuts her hair each  _Rumspringa_!"

Knowing she had promised never to reveal what took place that particular night in the stables and the aftermath, Olivia simply replied, " _Maemm_  told me she and Elizabeth do when I told her I wanted to cut mine during  _Rumspringa_. When they go to live at Petrovsky Farm permanently when we all leave the Village, she told me they're going to have it short  _all_  the time."

"My mother would be outraged if she knew Aunt Elizabeth had her hair short."

"That's another reason why I want to cut my hair. Going back to the Village later on to visit with short hair and no bonnet, Miriam will  _freak_!"

Alexandra giggled softly, "Maybe I'll cut my hair as well."

"Really?" Olivia wondered aloud but was silenced by Alexandra kissing her soundly.

* * *

"Any ideas what the 'Adult Store' will sell when it opens?" Alexandra asked as she and Olivia passed by on their way to the hairdressing salon, Rafael and Trevor a few steps behind them.

Olivia shook her head, "Nope, but I really want to know. I assume that we have to be an adult to go inside so we have get those fake ID's."

"That's what we thought when we saw, isn't that right Trevor?" Rafael commented.

With his arms folded protectively across his mid-section while still dealing with the lingering effects of his hangover, Trevor just nodded in agreement. He had managed a more substantial breakfast this morning, however, his stomach muscles were still quite tender from all the vomiting and dry retching he had endured.

The group halted outside the salon as Alexandra spoke, "Trevor, Rafael, meet us back here once you've got the groceries on the list."

Rafael muttered to Trevor, "Why do we have to get the groceries? Isn't that  _Maedels_  job?"

Olivia stepped into Rafael's personal space and growled at him, "Care to repeat that,  _Jung_?"

"No!" Rafael rebutted nervously.

"Let's get one thing clear: if you're going to live in the  _English_  world once we leave the Village, you're both going to have to learn  _Maedel_  things like cooking and grocery shopping."

"But why?"

"Because you might not want to live where Alexandra and I do when we leave. You and Trevor might want to live in Capital City-"

Rafael didn't bother to mask is hurt or surprise, "We're  _not_  going to all live together?"

Olivia sighed, "I didn't say that! However, you and Trevor might be tired of living with Alex and I by the end of  _Rumspringa_  and might want to live in different places."

"I just assumed we'd all live together after  _Rumspringa_  seeing we're all best friends, Olivia."

"We might do that too, Rafael. But if any of us get jobs that don't allow us to eat meals together, you and Trevor have to know how to survive seeing your mothers have taken care of you all your lives-"

"Except if your mother's name is Miriam Cabot," Alexandra muttered darkly.

Olivia continued, "And we're not returning to the Village to live, and we're definitely not getting betrothed like the Elders believe we are!"

"I just can't believe you're already thinking about after  _Rumspringa_  when we've only been on  _Rumpringa_  a few days," Rafael commented quietly.

"After  _Rumspringa_  is just as exciting to me as being on  _Rumspringa_!" Olivia explained.

"And if you and Olivia don't stop talking about after  _Rumspringa_  and don't get on with what we want to do today, another day of  _Rumspringa_  will be over!" Trevor spoke up for the first time today since his muttered 'thankyou' at breakfast.

With a silent truce called, Olivia and Alexandra handed over some money and the list of groceries to Trevor and Rafael before the males departed in the direction of the grocery store.

Alexandra pointed to a sign across the road, "What do you suppose a Tattoo and Piercing Studio is?"

"We'll found out another time." Olivia grabbed Alexandra's wrist and opened the door to the salon, "Haircut, now!"

* * *

"Can I help you, young ladies?" the middle aged woman who had been blowdrying a customers hair asked as she approached.

Olivia spoke up as Alexandra hung back, "I'd like to get my hair cut, thankyou."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I need an appointment?!" Olivia was gobsmacked.

"Yes, an appointment is necessary."

With tears suddenly brimming in her eyes, Olivia turned to Alexandra, "I've been waiting all this time to finally be on  _Rumspringa_  to get my hair cut, and now I can't because I don't have an appointment."

"You're a Villager?" the woman queried, feeling sorry for the upset young woman. Being the owner, she knew that there had been Villagers come in over the years but none in the last few. Receiving dual nods from both the blonde and brunette, she offered a solution, "I could let my new apprentice cut your hair."

"Yes, please!" Olivia swiped away a stray tear.

"Ok then... Consuela! You have a customer!"

A woman only a few years older than Olivia and Alexandra appeared from the door leading towards the back area. Dressed in various fluorescent day-glo clothing, Consuela's hair was frizzy and teased quite high. She also had large hoop earrings in and colourful makeup on.

"Hi my name is Connie Rubirosa and I'll be doing your hair today. What would you like? A Farrah Fawcett do? A perm? Crimp and tease? Coloured highlights?"

Olivia pulled out the small hair elastic tied around her long hair with one hand and pointed to a picture on the wall with the other, "I want a cut like  _that_."

Connie looked at the picture being indicated, "That's just a shoulder length bob. You realise with the length you have, you could have an awesome spiral perm... or even a side ponytail."

"I don't want anything but my hair cut like that woman on the wall."

"But-"

"Consuela! Give the customer what she wants," the middle aged woman instructed, returning to her current customer.

Connie indicated for Olivia to sit down before draping a colourful bib over Olivia's clothes and cinching it around her neck. The young apprentice carefully brushed the long dark brown hair, then tied it up with the elastic a little lower than Olivia's shoulders.

Connie chewed on her bottom lip, "Are you  _sure_?"

Olivia nodded vigorously, "Absolutely. I want it all gone."

"Alright then."

Olivia felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her as the scissors in Connie's hand slowly but surely cut through the thick ponytail of long, dark hair. It was as if one of the major shackles of being a Villager was being cast off. When Connie placed the ponytail of hair in Olivia's lap, Olivia immediately held it aloft with a beaming smile, spun around in the chair to make eye contact with Alexandra and began laughing with glee. It was another ten minutes of snipping and combing before Olivia's new shoulder length bob was complete.

"What do you think?" Olivia approached Alexandra after leaving the chair.

"Liv, you look..." Alexandra wanted to say beautiful, but knew that those sorts of things had to be said in private. "You look like a new woman. I  _love_  it!"

"I'm glad you love it because I do too! It's feels so... liberating!"

"My turn!"

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise, "You're really going to?"

"Yes," Alexandra grinned, walked over to the chair and sat down. "Connie, I'll have the same, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Olivia's hair is now like how she had it in season 1 and Alex's is now like how she had it in season 2 ep Consent ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to all my readers for their unwavering patience with me. It's taken me a little bit longer than anticipated to update after moving, however, I'm starting to slowly get into my writing groove again. I make no apologies whatsoever for the M rated lady loving. Hope readers enjoy and please let know what you think :-) See if you can spot the nod to a certain actress ;-)

"Stop staring," Alexandra spoke softly as she and Olivia went to the counter to pay for their respective haircuts.

Olivia replied just as quietly, "I can't help it, Alex. You look so different with your hair short."

The blonde's eyes widened, "Good different or bad different?"

"Good, definitely good..."

Before Olivia could continue, the owner spoke up, "Now ladies, be sure to make an appointment next time." She handed over a business card, "Sometimes we're booked out for days, especially around Homecoming and Prom, which is only a couple of months away now."

Olivia and Alexandra exchanged looks, truly puzzled at the foreign word. 'Home coming' was easy enough for the young Villagers to understand. It obviously meant something about returning home. The second term on the other hand...

"What is ' _Prom_ '?"Alexandra finally asked, handing over both hers and Olivia's money.

The woman explained, "A prom is a formal dance for high school students with lots of music. Sometimes the juniors have a prom near the end of the school year. The seniors, on the other hand, have one every year before they graduate. It's almost like a rite of passage for high school students to go to prom."

Alexandra and Olivia struggled not to grin at each other. Under Village lores, dancing was forbidden, as was music. However they had finished their schooling and they were on _Rumspringa_ now.

Olivia questioned, "How formal is this _Prom_ -thing?"

"Suit and black tie for boys, evening gowns for girls. Also, the girls are given a corsage of flowers by their date, the boys a _boutonnière_ for their lapel."

"Date? What's a date?"

"The person you go with is your date. Boys ask the girls to attend, that is unless it's a Sadie Hawkins dance. That's where the girls ask boys to go with them." The woman called out, "Connie, what's a good high school movie that includes a prom?"

Connie called back as she swept the floor, "Umm... well, I know a good movie but it doesn't have a prom in it. It does have a school dance in it though."

"What is it?" the owner prompted.

" _Grease_. It plays at the drive-in every second Saturday along with _Saturday Night Fever_ for the monthly musical marathon, alternating with _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and _Fame_. John Travolta is so good looking as Danny in _Grease_! I'd do anything to be his Sandy." Connie stopped sweeping, leant on the broom and sighed dreamily, "I've gladly lost my V-card to _him_ after prom and not to who I did lose it to!"

"Connie!" the owner snapped. "Go and check the shampoo stock out the back!"

The young woman sighed, "What'd I say _this_ time?!"

"CONSUELA!"

"You're just like Miss Berg in _Fame_ sometimes," Connie muttered darkly as she turned and retreated, dragging the broom behind her.

"What's a... a V-card?" Olivia asked absentmindedly once Connie was gone, a seed of an idea beginning to plant in her mind.

"A ridiculous patriarchal concept that neither of you, or anyone, need to worry about," the woman reassured Alexandra and Olivia as she handed over their change. "Go watch those movies Connie suggested. I have a feeling you'll enjoy them and you'll learn a lot. The drive-in is on the outskirts of Main Town going towards Capital City."

Alexandra was about to ask another question but was halted when the telephone rang. Both Villagers watched in curiosity as the middle aged woman picked up the receiver, held it to her ear and spoke normally.

"Thanks for calling _'The Beauty Spot'_. This is Elizabeth Rodgers, how may I help you?"

She gave Alexandra and Olivia a smile as she began flipping through the dairy on the counter. Pocketing the business card and her change, Olivia indicated to Alexandra that they should go and catch up with Rafael and Trevor.

"I never imagined you cutting your hair, Alex," Olivia commented as she and Alexandra approached the grocery store.

"Well, I didn't plan to do it like you have for all this time, Liv, but it just seemed like the right thing to do... especially after you said Mother would freak!" Alexandra replied, polishing the lenses of her fine glasses with hem of her button down shirt.

"I think it makes you look grown up... breathtaking... very _English_."

"So do you."

Olivia lowered her voice, "I want to kiss you so much right now."

The blonde quickly rubbed her eyes then slipped her glasses back on, "So do I."

"I also want to do more than just kiss..." Olivia gave a coy smile, "... but we'll have to wait until we get back to _Rumspringa House_."

"Let's go back then because I want to do that too."

"But this is our first time to Main Town!"

"Yes, and we're on _Rumspringa_ for a whole year. We can come back to Main Town another day. Besides, I don't think Trevor is back to his normal self just yet and he probably wouldn't mind going back to _Rumspringa House_ after grocery shopping."

"Alright, we'll find Rafael and Trevor, pay, then go."

"Olivia... umm... there's something not on the list that I need to get while I think of it."

"What's that?"

Alex stopped and gave Olivia an uncomfortable look, "My... my sanitary products. I thought I had enough from last month but I don't. Seeing I'm due around the end of the week, I want to have them just in case Mother Nature visits early... and I don't want Trevor and Rafael knowing either!"

"Alright," Olivia placated her love with a gentle touch to Alexandra's forearm. "They won't have to know. This is what we'll do..."

* * *

"Is that everything _now_?" Trevor sighed as he tossed the packet of toilet paper into the shopping cart that Rafael was pushing.

"I can't help it if things on this list are all over the place! If Olivia and Alexandra had written it in the order like they are in the store, we'd have finished a long time ago."

Folding his arms protectively over his abdomen, Trevor grumbled, "Still say we didn't need to go up and down almost every single aisle."

"Well, we won't have do that next time when they make us do grocery shopping because now we know what's in each aisle."

"You can remember what's in each aisle already?"

"Pretty much. We've got everything now so let's go."

They were almost to the end of the aisle when they were found by Olivia and Alexandra.

"Wow! You both look very _English,_ " Rafael complimented their approaching friends.

Receiving broad smiles from both females in response, Olivia eyed the contents of the cart, "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Yes," Trevor confirmed with a nod.

"We were just on our way to the checkout."

"Good, good. Umm..." Alexandra placed her hands on front end of the half full cart, "We have a few more things we need to get that aren't on the list, so Liv and I will take over the shopping now and both of you can wait outside to help carry-"

"I know where everything is so just tell me what you need and I can show you how much we've paid attention seeing you said we had to learn-"

Olivia interjected while attempting to take control of the cart from Rafael, "It's fine. Alex and I know _exactly_ what's needed and we can get it a lot quicker. Now go and wait outside-"

"I'm quite capable of pushing a shopping cart, Olivia!" Rafael tightened his grip on the cart.

"Rafael, give me the cart."

"No!"

"And you wonder why those two were chosen to be betrothed to each other by the Elders," Trevor scoffed as Olivia and Rafael bickered and tussled for control.

Alexandra glared at him, "Trevor, make Rafael give Olivia the cart!"

"Rafael pushed it the whole time while we did shopping, Alexandra, so why not let him push it now? It makes him happy."

"It'd make _me_ happy if Olivia pushed the cart and you both waited _outside_."

Trevor asked, "Why is it so important that Olivia pushes the cart?"

Alexandra opened her mouth to respond then closed it just as quickly. Almost on the verge of tears, she gave Olivia a clearly pained look. This was not going according to plan. Both had been certain of Trevor and Rafael happily handing over the cart, and contents, and making a bee line for the door. Olivia could see the distress in Alexandra's eyes and knew she had to hastily formulate a backup plan. There was an alternative... however it could upset Alexandra more... but it was the only way under the circumstances right now.

Squaring her shoulder and giving Alexandra a warm smile, Olivia released her grip on the shopping cart, "Fine! You're pushing the cart."

"Olivia! No!" Alexandra cried out.

"Alexandra," Olivia moved to the front of the cart and linked their pinkie fingers together in reassurance, "Trust me. The _Jungs_ are both going to accompany us to get what is needed." Reaching behind her, the brunette gripped the front of the cart tightly with her free hand then glanced back over her shoulder, "Come on then, start pushing the cart."

Rounding into an aisle a few rows over, Rafael halted in his tracks before reaching out and grabbing Trevor's bicep, "No! We don't go in _that_ aisle!"

"Why not?" Trevor asked. He looked up at the sign hanging from the roof further down the aisle that Rafael indicated to, read it and blanched. "Oh! No, we don't."

Olivia whirled around, "Oh, yes you will!"

Rafael hissed in a low voice, "It's the feminine hygiene aisle!"

"You and Trevor had your chance to wait outside while we got a few more things, but you insisted on pushing the cart! So you're both going to be just as uncomfortable as we're going to be while we get what Al-... we need. We're all living together for a year and I know for a fact that we're going to learn things about each other that we've never considered before..." Olivia continued, remembering the contents of that book in Rafael and Trevor's room, "... no matter how embarrassing it makes some or all of us feel. Alex and I can't help what happens to us when Mother Nature visits each month and we'd have preferred that both of you had remained oblivious to the fact."

"Guess that would explain why they can be so grouchy and grumpy for a few days each month," Trevor commented to Rafael, then addressed Olivia, "Is Mother Nature visiting you right now?"

Rafael mused, "From past experiences I believe it should be at the end of this week or early next week when they'll both short tempered at us."

"I'll get more short tempered than when Mother Nature visits if you don't start pushing the cart up this aisle right _now_!" the brunette snapped.

Trevor chuckled, "Are you _sure_ Mother Nature's not-"

Alexandra finally spoke a single word: "Eugene!"

Dreading the underlying threat of his real name being revealed, Trevor motioned to his love, "Rafael, just push the cart up the aisle so we can get this over and done with and get out of here."

With a truce suddenly reached, all four continued up the aisle in an uncomfortable silence before Olivia and Alexandra stopped in front of where they needed to be. Alexandra discreetly glanced back and saw that Trevor and Rafael were looking down and around... anywhere but at her and Olivia, and the products they were standing in front of. Even with the knowledge that her male friends weren't looking, Alexandra was struggling to just reach out and grab the familiar box that she had no qualms putting in the cart when she and her Aunt Elizabeth went shopping.

Seeing Alexandra faltering, Olivia re-linked her pinkie finger with Alexandra's in silent solidarity then took a box of her own preferred product from the shelf and placed it into the cart. She didn't really need any sanitary products for the next month having stocked up the previous month, but there was no way Olivia was going to have Alexandra feel any more uncomfortable and distressed than she already was.

Receiving a crooked smile in encouragement from the brunette, Alexandra grabbed the two boxes of her preferred sanitary items, tossed them in the cart as hastily as she could, then rearranged some items to cover them.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Alexandra pointed in the direction of the checkouts, her confidence beginning to return.

As the group of four turned around, Trevor asked with a genuine curiosity, "So what's a tampon do? And why do they come with an applicator?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come for a dip in the lake?" Rafael called out as he took the towel Trevor handed him and flipped it over his bare shoulder.

Sprawled out on the couch after lunch, Alexandra continued resting her head on Olivia's lap and cleaned her glasses, "We're sure. Maybe later?"

"They just want some alone time," Trevor teased, carefully removing his shirt and tossing it on to the chair. He was still sore but beginning to feel more normal than he had been in the last few days.

"Just like you do!" Olivia rebutted, combing her fingers through Alexandra's shortened locks. The fact that they still didn't have proper swimming outfits was also an issue. Swimming in their pantalette bloomers and button up camisoles wasn't an option for Alexandra and Olivia this time seeing how sheer the white cotton material became when wet. "Oh for goodness sake, stop staring at each other's bare chests and go!"

Without any further prompting, Rafael and Trevor took off out the front door and headed for the lake.

"Alone at last," Alexandra sighed, placing her glasses back on just as Olivia's hand began creeping underneath the hem of her short sleeve button down.

With her fingertips caressing the soft, warm flesh of Alexandra's stomach, Olivia leant down and pressed their lips together. "Yes, we are," she replied, smiling into the kiss.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?"

"About more than just kissing?" Receiving a nod in response, Olivia explained, "Our first time... laying together... it didn't go to plan. I would like nothing more than to make it up to you... but only if you want me to."

"Liv, I should be the one making it up to you!" Alexandra sat up then situated herself onto Olivia's lap, "I smashed your nose after Trevor barged in."

"I know but that's not what I meant. You had to finish what I started while you, ahh, 'kissed' me better. Alex, I want make you feel like you made me feel, and you made me feel _wonderful_."

Alexandra cradled Olivia's face in her hands and brushed her thumb over the brunette's lips, "I want you to make me feel wonderful."

Their mouths came together and hands roamed and explored beneath covered flesh, each beginning to feel that knowing throb between their own legs as the kissing deepened.

Breaking the kiss with much reluctance, Alexandra panted, "Let's go upstairs to our room."

"We have spare bedrooms just over there which are much closer."

Without any further prompting, both females got up and headed for the closest bedroom on the lower floor of _Rumspringa House_.

"Wait!"

"What for?"

"Put something against the door just in case. I'm sure neither of us want a repeat of what happened," Alexandra explained as Olivia closed and locked the bedroom door.

Olivia scanned the unoccupied single room for something but there wasn't much to choose from, just a small book shelf and a bedside table. "Help me move that book shelf."

With the book shelf firmly up against the bedroom door, Olivia and Alexandra resumed kissing and exploring bodies while shuffling their way over to the bed. Both began giggling when the back of Alexandra's legs hit the edge and caused them to tumble down onto the bed. Situating over one of Alexandra's capri covered thighs, Olivia removed her own raglan T-shirt and tossed it on the floor then asked for permission to remove Alexandra's button down. Receiving a nod in approval, she fumbled the first button then after taking a steadying breath Olivia successfully unbuttoned all subsequent buttons in haste. Alexandra sat up enough, shrugged off the button down before reaching both hands around Olivia's body, unfastening the clasp of the bra and sliding the garment down the brunette's arms. After a moment's hesitation, Alexandra lips sealed around one the dark nipples in front of her face while Olivia reached around to unfasten Alexandra's bra.

"Alex? Where's... where's th-... the _thing_?" Olivia struggled to focus on the task as Alexandra distracted her with a teasing tongue.

"Th- w'a-?" came Alexandra's reply around a mouthful of tanned breast.

"The... the hooks and eyes _thing_ at the back... like you just undid on my... _brassière_."

With a great reluctance, Alexandra let the taut dark nipple in her mouth go, "This one opens at the front like our button up camisoles."

"Front clasp?!" Olivia gasped in awe.

The brunette watched as the blonde cautiously unfastened the small clasp and freed those dusty pink nipples and small pert breasts from their cotton and lace confines. Her mouth watered and the throbbing between her own legs became more incessant. At Alexandra's meek suggestion each removed their own pants and panties to move things along, and both struggled not to try and cover themselves once they were fully nude, the Village lores regarding modesty still prominent in their minds.

"Lay on top of me," Alexandra beckoned.

Olivia panicked, "I don't want to squash you!"

"You won't."

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't squash you when we fell asleep after we swam in the lake, did I?"

"No, but-"

Alexandra interrupted whatever Olivia was going to say, "I want to feel your body against mine for a time before you... you know."

With a nod of encouragement, Olivia carefully situated herself down on top of Alexandra, aware of the fact that their centres were now aligned. The first kiss in this new position was just a brush of their lips yet became more heated and desperate with each passing moment. Alexandra began grinding her hips upwards in reaction to Olivia grinding down while kissing her. How could something deemed so wrong and forbidden by Village lores be so blissful and right? The wetness of both young women began to build as they started to speed up.

"I was enjoying that!" Alexandra groaned her protest when Olivia ceased her grinding.

"So was I, however I think you'll enjoy what I'm going to do even _more_."

A scattered trail of kisses down Alexandra's throat, breasts and torso lead Olivia to settle between her love's thighs. She glanced up and saw blue eyes gazing down at her from behind those fine wire frames. Maintaining eye contact, Olivia dragged her tongue through slick folds, gathering as much arousal as she could from Alexandra's opening. A whimper of pleasure came from Alexandra's throat when Olivia cautiously pressed her tongue inside. With the knowledge of Alexandra preference to circles, Olivia then turned her attention to the straining bundle of nerves. She knew Alexandra approved as slim hips began rocking in sync with the movements of her swirling tongue, and slender fingers threaded through her shortened hair and cradled the back of her head. Olivia continued watching Alexandra's facial features even after those blue eyes fluttered closed. She wanted to memorise every nuance and reaction her beloved was experiencing from her dedicated actions.

Alexandra desperately wanted to watch Olivia bring her to orgasm, however her eyes flickered closed of their own accord. The only senses her body would allow her to focus on was touch and sound. She wanted to articulate to Olivia precisely what she was experiencing, except all that came out was a jumbled mess of garbled words and sounds.

" _Yea... ...oh go-... ...right th-there... ...Liv... ...mmmmmm... ...please... ...Liv plea... ...gonna... ... I'm gon-..._ "

Unable to hold off any longer, the blonde's hips bowed up off the bed as the waves of orgasmic pleasure rippled through her body. The hazy fog of bliss still clouded her ability to string any words together when Alexandra finally opened her eyes and saw brown ones looking down at her as Olivia settled on top of her again. Alexandra's only way to convey what she wanted to tell Olivia right then and there - how much she loved the brunette and how loved she felt - was to kiss her best friend and beloved soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a little time jump. Something about our Maedels and Jungs getting fake ID's? ;-)


End file.
